Jasper's New Beginning
by bnutter
Summary: A new take on Jasper finding a love interest. They go through tough times but always find ways to make things work. I do not own any of the Twilight characters or Location of Forks. Story will have triggers, smut and cursing in some chapters. Story should be read by adults able to handle adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings: Another Life for Jasper Hale

By Brittlyn Nutter

It was my first day at a new school of my old town. It was my senior year and I have officially become the new kid to a group of people I'll barely get to know. I was so nervous about trying to meet people that I'd only seen once a summer since I was a child. During the summer, I'd come and stay with my dad and have fun. I only seen them then because I lived with my mom in a nice, sunny, warm place and I was forced to come here.

My mother liked warm places, so we moved out to California where there was sun nearly year round. Although it did get a little chilly during the winter months, it was nothing like the constant doom and gloom of Forks. I really did love my father. He was definitely less intrusive than my mother, who seemed to want to know everything about everything.

I was always described as a quiet and nice person. I never caused any problems for people. I was never made fun of in school because everyone seemed to like me. That didn't mean people always talked to me. I often felt as if I were a freak, which is why I usually sat by myself.

As I finished getting dressed, I happened to look at the screen on my phone. I realized it was time for me to head out to school. As I drove into the parking lot, there were other people just arriving. I easily found a parking spot, but I was really tense. I got out and seen all the bright shining faces. After I got my bag out of the other side of my car, I turned around only to see a new group of faces that arrived and just got out of their vehicles.

I was completely mesmerized by the way they looked. There was only one of them, looking a little plainer with brown hair down around her face, that didn't quite seem to fit in with the rest. There was one in particular that stood out to me more than the rest. He was beautiful in a way that compared to no other.

He seemed to have muscle, but it was very subtle though. He had blonde hair that was almost the color of honey. His eyes were a topaz color, one I've never seen in a human before. He was a very chiseled and handsome guy. I knew he was out of my league, yet I felt like I could possibly have a chance at being with him.

Just then I noticed the plain looking girl and the boy she was with, assuming he is her boyfriend, talk to the one I was staring at. He looked over at me and gave me a half-hearted smile. I could sense he wanted to give me something more, but he resisted though. I'm not entirely sure why. I was very curious as to why he was looking at me like that. All I could do now was look away, feeling embarrassed. I didn't have much of a choice now that he was looking at me.

I walked to my first class of the day, which was history. The boy I was staring at was in this class. The only open seat was right next to him, too. Great! I had my teacher sign my slip to turn in at the end of the day. She then tells me to take the only open seat that was left. This should be fun. I was really nervous to take a seat next to such a gorgeous person. But I walked over anyway knowing that people could tell the obvious difference in our looks. Everyone was staring in our direction now.

"Hi. My name is Jasper Hale," The handsome boy said. "What's your name?"

I felt a sudden wave of calmness come over me before I answered. It was so strange because it came on almost as if from nowhere. I looked at him with a smile and felt almost relieved.

"Hi. My name is Brittlyn." I said. I feel as if he were trying to tell me something but couldn't. Or at least he wanted to but it wasn't the right time though.

He turned back toward the front of the room as the teacher began to speak. I kept looking at him throughout the class. I only did it for just a minute each time I looked. I couldn't really tell if he had noticed me looking at him or not. Finally, after an hour and a half of sitting there, the bell finally rang. Jasper had gotten up, racing over to the door before anyone else had even picked up their bags.

My other class for the morning went smoothly. Nothing eventful happened. None of Jasper's other friends were in any of my classes yet. Everyone was headed for the cafeteria now. I skipped on actually eating today. I didn't feel too hungry and wasn't in the mood for whatever was on the menu today. Looking at what some of the other students had on their trays, I was happy I skipped lunch. My nerves immediately ramped up again as soon as Jasper had left class this morning anyway. When my nerves were bad, it made me not want to eat and I couldn't sleep. It also made me zone out a lot which meant I needed music to concentrate on anything.

I couldn't figure out why I felt so calm around Jasper this morning. I'm happy I was and he seemed to be really nice. I would like to talk to him more, but I'm so painfully awkward that people are usually not inclined to talk to me. So it made making friends difficult at times.

I found an empty table and was sitting alone. I sat there looking at all the people who were happy and had friends. That's when I looked to a table that was on the other side of the room. I found Jasper, who was just sitting down at the table with his tray. I was happy he hadn't noticed me sitting here alone. The other one, who was with the plain girl this morning, looked at me for some reason. I couldn't imagine why, but Jasper almost immediately turned his head a little to see me. That's when I looked down sheepishly, feeling embarrassed for staring. I couldn't help staring at the beauty that had enveloped this family. I looked up for a second to see the whole family looking at me now. I avoided eye contact with them. That's when I heard a couple of girls, at the next table over, talking about me.

"Look at that loner girl sitting over there. I think we have a new freak on our hands. It looks like someone has a crush on Jasper. Like she could get him in a million years! Ha!" one girl said.

"I know Lauren. I mean just look at her. She is such a freak. All of them are so out of her league. I mean, we are better looking than she is." The second girl said.

"Like I don't know that Jessica. We were better looking than Bella, but she is still more attractive than her." Lauren said.

"I've got a plan. Watch this." Jessica said.

"Hi my name's Jessica! What's your name?" Jessica said, walking over to me.

"Hi. My name's Brittlyn." I told her. I was a little suspicious though.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Can I give you some advice though?" She asked. Before waiting for me to answer she continued, to dump her water she was holding all over me. "Don't ever think you'll have a snowball's chance in hell with any of them. You're totally not worthy of any of the Cullen's. Especially not Jasper you freak of nature!"

Everyone was staring in my and Jessica's direction. I heard a growl come from the direction of the Cullen's. A bigger guy sitting next to the one I had stared at, Jasper, was holding onto one of his shoulders. I felt really embarrassed as people kept staring at me. I was really turning into a freak here at this school. I knew people wouldn't like me and I would certainly be considered the freak. I got up, feeling the tears starting to well up in my eyes, grabbed my bag and ran out the door to go find a restroom. I had a few minutes before class started to clean myself up.

The bell rang for class to start again. Everyone disbanded and went their own ways. I noticed that there were a couple people in my history class in English with me. So was the girl and the boy hanging around with Jasper. I sat in the back after getting my slip signed to turn in later. The boy looked at me as if wanting to speak to me, but couldn't. The girl did the same thing right after he whispered something to her. I learned very shortly after class had started, that their names were Edward and Bella. I also learned that the two other people's names were Mike and Eric. Mike and Eric sat in front of me and were in my morning class.

After class Edward and Bella went on to their next class together holding hands. Mike and Eric both walked with me to my next class. Showing me where to go and continually asking questions about my past. They also asked me what I thought about Jessica, considering what happened at lunch. I told them to an extent how I felt, answering other questions too.

When I entered the next building for my last class of the day, Jasper was sitting their reserving a seat for someone. When I walked in he immediately noticed and started smiling again. I got my slip signed for the last time that day and took the only open seat next to Jasper. I felt happy as I sat next to him. It was the same as earlier that day, almost as if he radiated emotions. I was happy to be in chorus, mostly because I loved singing to songs that I knew.

"Hey again stranger. What a coincidence we meet again." Jasper said with that sweet, heart-melting smile of his.

"I know. It's seems like a coincidence that we would see each other this much on my first day." I said in a joking tone.

He chuckled a little bit as I tried being funny. I think we were already friends, but we hardly knew each other though. I got this feeling that we were going to be spending a lot of time together. We sat in class, both listening to what our teacher had to say. I'm happy to say that being in a chorus class was something I was bound to enjoy. I loved to sing, although I didn't feel like I was very good at it. I'd heard that this was a fun class anyway and we'd get to do a lot of lip sync competitions. That was something I desperately wanted to try with a group of people who barely knew me.

Finally the bell rang for the end of class. I got up and started walking toward the door. Jasper stayed close beside me. I wasn't entirely sure why he had taken such a shine to me. I wasn't very pretty compared to him and all the glory that surrounded him. Lauren and Jessica were right about me at lunch. I am a freak and I'm not very pretty compared to most others around me. I started feeling a little down thinking about this. Why would he want me? I started thinking it was my turn to ask him questions though.

"Can I ask you something Jasper?" I said.

"Sure you can. I could probably guess what it is but go ahead." He said.

"Why have you talked to me so much today? I mean no one else has seemed to pay much attention to me. I'm not that pretty compared to most of the other girls here. We barely know each other. Plus I'm sure you seen what happened with Jessica at lunch." I tried explaining to him.

"Well first off, Jessica is a snot nose bitch who doesn't like anyone that she likes. Second off, I just know you're someone that I'd like to get to know a little better. Do I really need to have any more reason than that?" He shot back at me.

"I don't guess so. Thanks for being so nice and actually talking to me though." I said.

"No problem darlin'." He said, giving me a peck on the cheek and walking off.

Later at home, I called mom after working on my homework. I told her all about my day. She was so excited to hear that I found a new friend, especially since it was a boy. She kept pushing to hear more but I told her everything that happened in my day. Except for the little incident that nearly killed me of embarrassment during lunch. She seemed more thrilled about this than anything. Except for when she got remarried, and for when I get married I guess.

After hanging up with her, I laid down and closed my eyes for a minute. I was starting to get a little bit of a headache and it was only 6 o'clock in the evening. I had finished all my homework for my first day and got a list of songs made up for the teacher in case we were to ever have a day of singing. That's when dad knocked on the already open door to my bed room.

"Hey. There's a young man, named Jasper, here to see you. Why didn't you tell me we were getting company?" He asked.

"I didn't know he was even going to show up. I didn't even know he knew where we lived." I explained almost as confused as him.

"Yeah, I guess his dad must have told him. We work together at the hospital." Dad said.

I followed him downstairs to see Jasper with his warm smile. He waved at me like I was supposed to be expecting him or something. I wasn't, but I actually didn't mind him surprising me this way. I would rather have him here than some of the other people I'd met today at school. He was actually nice enough to talk to me more than about himself.

"Hi Brittlyn. I was hoping to see you here. Sorry to surprise you like this, but it was kind of important though. Do you think we could possibly talk alone? If it's ok with your father anyway." He said trying not to sound disrespectful to my father and his power of authority.

"Go ahead. I know Carlisle is a respectable guy and has raised you kid's right. I trust you." Dad said.

"Sure. We can talk in my room if you want. I was going to have someone look at my playlist for class anyway." I said as we climbed the stairs to go back up to my room.

We went upstairs and I pulled out a chair for him to sit down on. I pulled out my playlist for class in case he really did want to see it. We both sat and got comfortable in my room before either of us spoke out loud. I will say this is a perk to having a dad who won't invade your privacy over every little thing. I left the door open anyway though.

"I need to tell you something, but you'll either think I'm crazy or just won't believe me." He said looking down for just a minute while rubbing his neck.

"I've heard of some crazy stuff, why don't you try me?" I said in a happy, almost teasing tone.

"Ok. Just promise you won't laugh." He said with a serious face. I nodded knowing whatever he was about to say couldn't possibly change my mind about him.

"I'm…" He went over and shut the door and came back before finishing. "A vampire. And before you start laughing or say anything, just think about it a minute. I'm only telling you this because I've discovered that you're my true mate. That's the only reason I can tell you this by the rules of my kind."

I did as he said. I listened to what he had to say and let it sink in for a minute. It explains some of the weird stuff that's happened today. I remember researching about vampires for a class I took at my old school a few years ago. I remember reading that they are cold, fast, and strong and can sometimes be seen using special powers. And that they also drink blood. That last fact didn't really bother me though. I processed this information for a minute before answering him. I couldn't believe what I was about to say, but I said it anyway.

"I believe you. I don't think you're crazy and it seems to be a really interesting life. I actually think… It makes me kind of like you even more." I said, getting all red and hot in the face again.

I felt the bed shift a little bit. Then I felt his finger and his thumb on my chin. He lifted my face up so we could look at each other. We automatically leaned forward and had our very first kiss. It was one of those kisses that happens when you can really feel the passion and romance deep within yourself. Jasper backed away and opened his eyes. I felt the bed readjust to him getting up. I quickly opened my eyes, feeling my heart race and feeling panicked.

I didn't know what to think. I thought so many things. I thought that was the most wonderful experience I'd ever had. I thought maybe he didn't like me all that well after all. I wanted him to come back to the bed and do it again. The panicking feeling was overriding everything else at this point as he stood there. Then he came back to the bed and sat down next to me again. I felt that wave of calmness that seemed to happen so often with Jasper.

"I'm sorry about that darlin'. I didn't mean to make you feel so panicked." He said as he grabbed my hand. "I guess you should know that sometimes my kind has special abilities. I have one and so don't a couple of my adopted siblings. I can feel and manipulate other's emotions."

I finally understood why I kept feeling this way around him now. He kept manipulating my emotions so I wouldn't feel so awkward around him. It seemed weird that I felt so happy all the time around him. I see now he was only trying to help me out.

"It's ok. I just got really caught up in the moment I guess. I wasn't expecting it but it was a pleasant surprise at the same time." I looked at him with this happily confused look.

"I also wanted to apologize for what happened with Jessica at school today. I wanted to get up and stop her before she dumped that water all over you." He looked down remembering what had happened at lunch.

"It's ok. I'm just happy water is all it was. It could've been worse." I said, trying to laugh a little, making the mood a little lighter.

He looked up at me with his beautiful eyes, accompanied by a smile that could absolutely melt all your problems away. I could sense he was about to ask me something. What that question could possibly be, I have no idea. I would do my best to answer it though.

"Listen, I know we are just getting to know each other, but there's something I have to know. Would you please be my mate? I know it's a lot to ask, but…" I cut him off there by putting my hand on the nape of his neck and started kissing him.

He gently put his left hand on my lower back, laying me down on the bed. Our lips never left for the next five minutes or so. That's all we did for that time though. After we had finished kissing he layed on the side of my bed that was pressed against the wall. I was laying on my side looking at the gorgeous features of his face, trying to remember every little detail. I ran my fingers through his hair. We didn't need to speak because we both felt perfectly happy right where we were at.

Jasper sat up and I sat up with him. "So we are officially a couple now, I suppose. I think I'll start calling you… darlin'." He stated with a loving tone.

There was a knock at my door. Before I even got up, Jasper was sitting in the chair at my desk. I got up to go see what dad needed. I opened the door to see him standing there with a brown box in his hand.

"This just came for you, Brittlyn." Dad said handing me the brown box.

"Thanks dad. I was hoping this would get here soon." I said taking the box from his hand. He nodded, peeked into my room seeing where Jasper was sitting and walked back downstairs to finish watching his game.

"What do we have here?" Jasper asked with intense curiosity.

"I… I'm not sure if I should tell you. You might think that it's weird." I said walking over to my desk, setting the box down on it.

"After what I just told you, you think this is going to be weird? Darlin', I can live with whatever mysterious secret you have locked away in there." He said while getting up to put his arms around me, his head on my shoulder.

I knew then that he wasn't going to judge me on this. I felt his love surging through me as his head rested on my shoulder, arms wrapped around my waist. I couldn't help but give him a little affectionate peck on the cheek. I sighed and opened the box explaining the three different slots within in.

"This is a box where I keep the ideas for things I think would be fun to do during sex." I said. "Each slot has a different category. Role play, teasing and music. I call it my box of kinks. I know it sounds weird, but I swear I haven't ever used any of these things before. There just ideas that I get for when I find the right man who is willing to try this stuff."

Jasper looked at the box, then up to me smiling a little bit. He used his ability to make me feel calm before he spoke. I'm happy he did because I was terrified about what he was going to say. I waited a minute for him to reply.

"I think you just found the man who is going to do whatever it takes to make you happy. We are definitely going to try this teasing stuff out tomorrow." He said picking up a slip of paper from the slot labeled 'teasing'. "Looks like somebody is to wear a tank top and miniskirt to school tomorrow. Make sure you add some heels and a necklace to compliment that neck line of yours. We will hang out as much as possible during school tomorrow."

Before leaving he kissed my neck, making me feel more eager to try this with him. I gave him my number and he gave me his number so we could text when we weren't near each other. We walked downstairs so I could see him out the door. He said goodbye to my dad who got up from the couch to say goodbye to him. He looked down at me, smiled and kissed me before he left to go home and get ready to go feed.

Dad looked at me for a second before asking, "What the hell was that all about? Didn't you just meet him today?"

"Yeah, but he said he really liked me already. He wants to hang out and take things slow. He won't push to do anything I'm not ready for." I told him before heading upstairs. I picked out the outfit I was supposed to wear tomorrow. I heard my phone buzz on my desk. I picked it up to see that Jasper texted me.

'Can't wait to see you in you're teasing outfit tomorrow darlin'.'

'I can't wait to show you tomorrow, but I'm a little bit nervous about it though.'

'Don't worry baby. I've got you covered. ;)'

I finished picking out the rest of my clothes. Jasper was kind enough to leave the slip of paper so I knew exactly what look to have for tomorrow. I went to bed a little early tonight. I woke up early in the morning to start getting ready. I showered and got dressed in a white V-neck tank top, a red and black plaid miniskirt, and black heels. I curled my hair a little bit and put on some makeup. I went downstairs and grabbed my bag and continued to walk out the door. Before I could, dad said he wanted to drop me off to school today.

He stopped short when he saw what I was wearing. "Brittlyn? Why are you dressed like that? Is Jasper making you do this?" He questioned.

"No dad. I'm wearing this because I want to. It's more for a confidence boost today. Don't worry, I promise I'll be fine." I told him.

We walked out to his car and he dropped me off at school. I looked for the Cullen vehicle, but it wasn't anywhere in sight. I walked in thinking I might see Jasper by my locker. He wasn't there either. I took out my phone and there wasn't a text from him yet. I texted him first to check on him. I got my books for my first two classes out of my locker and went to class.

Jasper wasn't in history, so naturally I started to worry. I went to my next class constantly checking the time. I couldn't wait to get to lunch, because I was hoping that Jasper would finally be here then. The bell rang, finally ending class. It was like torture waiting to hear that noise. I put my stuff into my locker, and walked to lunch listening to the playlist on my iPod. I walked into the lunchroom, scanning to see if he, or the rest of his family had made it. Not a one of them was here. To make things worse, I still didn't get a text back from him.

My hopes of having a good day were immediately shattered. I went over to my table in the corner and sat down alone again. I saw people staring at me as I sat there, not eating and just listening to my music. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Jessica and Lauren both taking pictures of me on their phones. I knew they were going to post it online somewhere with nasty captions attached to them. I felt very aware of everyone's staring then. People were starting to call me names. This didn't bother me as much as, but when guys started coming over to ask me to have sex with them or start to eye my body or even start putting their fingers on me, sliding them up and down my leg, I felt uncomfortable. They nearly put their hands up in my skirt. I was feeling harassed enough as is.

I had finally had enough, I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I got up and walked out the nearest exit to me possible. I walked just around the corner to a bench on the side of the building. I sat down there and just let myself cry. How could I have been so foolish to think that this would work out? I felt so embarrassed now and I was starting to feel cold. I knew my makeup would be running down my face. I felt like giving up and going home. I stood up and started to walk in the direction of home. Then someone was in front of me, and they hugged me. I noticed that it was Jasper, because he was using his ability. He was coaxing me to calm down and stroked my hair. He felt how cold I was and put his jacket around me.

"I'm sorry for showing up so late darlin'. My little hunt took longer than expected. Before I knew it, the sky was starting to get a little lighter and you had texted me not much longer after that. I tried getting here as fast as I could. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain. I'm here for you now, you know that." He said calming me down enough to just enjoy him still holding me.

"I didn't think you were coming Jazz. I was really starting to worry that something happened to you. Then people started staring… and Jessica and Lauren… and guys started…" I broke off there, my breathes getting shorter and fewer in between as I freaked out.

Jasper used his powers to calm me down again. He took a step back and I looked up at him, wondering what he was thinking. I noticed he looked a little more rigid. He was starting to look mad.

"What do you mean? What happened to you darlin'?" Jasper asked, looking as if he could really kill someone right now.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine now. Just forget that I said anything." I started walking in the direction of a bathroom so I could fix myself up a little bit.

He grabbed my arm stopping me from going anywhere. He spun me around so I would look directly at him. "What happened, darlin'? I need to know before I go crazy."

"Well," I paused to make sure he was being serious. "I just kept getting stared at today because of what I look like. Jessica and Lauren were taking pictures of me in this outfit, which I assume they posted online with some kind of nasty caption. Then they, and many others, started calling me names. Which then led to guys coming over and asking me to have sex with them and they would run their fingers and hands to the point where they almost went under my skirt."

I looked down, feeling the need to start crying again then looked up at Jasper. "I'm sorry Jazz. I didn't know what to do. So I came out here and started crying because I thought I'd already lost you after a day of knowing each other, and… and…" I stopped there because he wasn't saying anything. I just looked down, kind of feeling ashamed of myself.

"Listen," Jasper started. "I am happy you told me this. I can handle things better now that I know the situation. I love you and I will always come back for you. There's not one thing in this world that would or could keep me from you. Now, let's get you cleaned up a little bit. Alice is waiting for you in the bathroom with Rosalie."

He kissed me on the forehead and led me to the bathroom where the others were waiting. In no time I was looking just as gorgeous as before. We went back to the lunchroom, everyone staring as I entered with Jasper Hale. Jessica and Lauren were glaring at me, which only made Jasper laugh. The bell rang for classes to start again after a few minutes of talking with the rest of his family. Jasper walked me to class, kissing me before going to his own. The rest of the day went well because I had one other class with Jasper.

"Hey Brittlyn. I'm going to be driving you home today. Your dad asked my dad to do so because he was going to be working late this evening." Jasper said with a smile.

"Ok. Maybe you could stay until he gets home then." I suggested quickly, grabbing his hand.

"Sure thing baby. I will tell him I didn't want to leave you there alone for too long." He smiled back before giving me a peck on the cheek. I'm happy that he did, because Jessica and Lauren were in the class with us. They sat right behind us too. I smiled, not being able to hide my happiness.

After the best hour and a half ever, the bell rang for us to be dismissed from school. "Hey I need to stop at my locker real quick to put my stuff away and get my bag. I'll meet you outside, ok?" I told Jasper.

"Ok I'll let the others know that we'll be taking you home. See you in a few minutes." He said with a smile.

It seemed like nothing could ruin my mood. That's when Lauren decided to come over. I didn't realize she had followed me to my locker after Jasper left. That quickly put a damper on my whole mood. She seemed to be the only person, other than Jessica, to have this big of a problem with me.

"I hope you aren't getting your hopes up, sweetheart. He only wants you for one reason. He just wants to sleep with you and break your heart." She lied to me. "I mean he's done it to so many girls here already."

This made me mad. "Lauren why don't you just shut the fuck up. He is not using me, ok? Why don't you get over yourself? Even if he did just want to sleep around, he didn't choose you." I came back at her. I didn't want to fight, but it was looking like she wouldn't give up.

"Listen here you little freak show. I am not the one who's going to end up heartbroken. If it were me he was after, then I wouldn't feel bad after he left me. I wouldn't want any strings attached to him." She said trying to intimidate me.

"Maybe that's the reason why he didn't want to sleep with you then. Your legs are open so often they should have visiting hours." I said feeling myself getting madder.

Lauren was obviously mad that I called her a whore. "Listen here you little freak. I will get him away from you. You're a little shit anyway and he never will love you. Jasper will be mine."

That was the last straw for me. I finally gave in to my anger and pushed her, causing her to fall back against the wall. She ran at me punching me in the nose, not breaking it but making it bleed. Then she grabbed me and threw me up against the water fountain, hurting my side and making me cry out in pain. I fell down hitting my head pretty hard on the floor. I got up, running at her, head low enough to get her in the stomach and smacking her against the lockers. Lauren fell to the floor then, and I kicked her causing her to yell for me to stop.

I finally did stop, realizing then that there was a crowd formed around us. I pushed my way through, with what little adrenaline I had left. I walked out the doors to the parking lot, and made it down the steps seeing Jasper and the others with him. I tried wiping the blood under my nose away, but it hurt too much to do so. I started feeling light headed and dizzy. I had to grab onto something before I fell over. Jasper was over to steady me in just a second, the others following close behind.

"Brittlyn, what happened to you?! You look awful." Jasper asked quickly. He was holding me more than balancing now. I was feeling real weak.

"Fight… With… Lauren." I barely got out. "She said you… didn't love me… and you were just trying… to sleep with me."

"And, you believed her?" He asked, picking me up and holding me now.

"No… I told her she was a fucking liar. Then I told her that her legs were open enough that she had visiting hours." I heard the biggest laugh ever from the biggest guy around us. I was told his name was Emmett, he was Rosalie's mate.

"Ok we need to get you to Carlisle. You look awful and we need to make sure you don't have any broken bones or anything." Jasper explained.

I let Jasper carry me to the car and place me in there. I felt dizzy and was really noticing how much I hurt. I thought I only bruised my ribs, but maybe there were a couple broken ones. I heard Rosalie talking on the phone.

"Carlisle? Are you home right now? No we're bringing Brittlyn over. She got into a fight and is pretty rough looking." Rosalie explained to Carlisle. "Brittlyn? What hurts?"

I was having a hard time talking now because of the dizziness. "My… head… nose… ribs…" I could feel myself getting closer to unconsciousness. "Jasper? Help..."

That was the last thing I remember before unconsciousness set in. Then I woke up as Jasper pulled me out of the vehicle. I was going to grab hold of him, but I was really weak. I fought to keep my eyes open now and stay awake. I remember hearing Carlisle talking to everyone. I opened my eyes to look around. I was sitting in, what looked like, a hospital room in a home office.

That's when I heard Carlisle talking. "Her nose is badly bruised. It's not broken, but she does have two broken ribs that need to be set properly. And there's a concussion to. Jasper you need to give us some space to work, ok?"

"Ok. I will be back up shortly though to check on her." Jasper said. I could sense that he was frightened. I wasn't sure why he was. I looked over at Jasper giving a weak smile, trying to convince him that I will be ok.

"Brittlyn? Brittlyn can you hear me?" Carlisle asked in his calm compassionate tone.

"…Yes…" I answered.

"You're going to feel some pain in a second. I also need you to stay awake dear. Ok, I am going to set your ribs back in 3… 2... 1…" He counted.

I felt him set my ribs back into place. When he did it, there was so much pain that I let out a horrific scream. I wanted to pass out, but I knew with my head injury I couldn't. If I did, I could possibly not wake up for hours or days, even weeks. I heard glass breaking downstairs. I forgot momentarily that Jasper could still hear me downstairs. I didn't want him to worry. I tried focus what energy I still had on getting my thoughts to Edward. I wanted him to tell Jasper I'm ok now. I wanted Jasper to know I love him. That as soon as I could I wanted to take his face in my hands and kiss him. I could only wait to see if Jasper would find out.

That's when the door flew open. "Jasper she can't see anyone right now. She's not ready." Carlisle said compassionately.

"I couldn't stand it any longer Carlisle. She was having Edward tell me stuff. I couldn't…" I grabbed his hand, cutting him off and focusing my energy on him now.

"Jazz… I need you to calm down." I managed to say. I felt the pain killers taking their effects. "Just talk to me babe. I'm not dying. I'm just experiencing some mild discomfort."

"Mild discomfort my ass! I can tell that it's more than just discomfort. I can hear that it's more than discomfort. Please just don't go to sleep. I couldn't stand to think you would go into a coma." Jasper said, looking down and tracing the lines on my hand he was still holding.

I sat myself up, not even attempting to stand because I was still weak. I took Jasper's face in my hands and kissed him. It felt nice to have his cooler features on my hotter ones. I loved how his lips felt pressed against mine, conforming to them. I kept our faces pressed together as I spoke to him. "If you want to help me, this is how you can help. I just need you to stay calm. I'm not going anywhere without you Jazz. I love you too much! I will be up and walking around again soon. Will you please apologize to Dr. Cullen now?"

He returned the affections and calmed down for me. "I'm sorry Carlisle. I just hate to see her like this."

"It's ok son. I understand how it feels." Carlisle said.

After getting wrapped up in bandages, I slowly got down off the table. I had to steady myself for a minute before moving around. I didn't feel as dizzy as I did earlier. Things were already beginning to look better. Jasper managed to get a warm washcloth and wipe the dried blood off my face.

"Brittlyn, I called your father and told him you were going to stay here tonight. I told him that you had got into a fight at school and needed to be looked after for the night. He's going to drop some stuff off for you after work." Carlisle smiled.

"I really appreciate this Dr. Cullen. I'm sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances. I will say that I am prone to getting hurt. And, I'm not always dressed like this. Jasper actually asked me to wear this for him. I guess we both have a similar taste in what looks good." I tried laughing at my joke, but it kind of hurt to. Carlisle was able to sense my humor and chuckled a little bit.

"You must be hungry. You probably haven't eaten since lunch. Can I make you something?" He offered.

"I actually didn't eat lunch today. I hate to impose on you like that. If you show me where the kitchen is I can make myself something to eat." I smiled.

"If you wish. But I wouldn't make anything to tough. You will need to get some rest." He said.

"Ok. I can agree to that. Thanks again Dr. Cullen." I said getting down from where I was sitting.

"You're welcome. And please, call me Carlisle. I consider you a part of this family now." Carlisle said.

I nodded and followed him downstairs and seen Jasper with a bunch of people. I recognized almost all of them. Jasper went around actually introducing me to everyone. We all said our hellos.

"Glade to see that our fighter is actually up and around. So was the fight easily won? Or was it about to kick your ass in a matter of seconds?" Emmett asked jokingly.

"It was a fight I won easily. No competition. The only motivation I needed was someone talking about Jasper. By the end of it I was definitely victorious. I can handle these little cuts and scrapes." I replied.

"Looks like we'll have a fighter when you're turned." Emmett said.

"Yeah and the first person I fight with might just be you. I'm sure you'll try to beat me, but I'll just be too tough for you." I said trying to show off my muscles.

"Oh please. Like anyone could beat me. I'm too tough." He retorted.

"Ok then I want to challenge you to an arm wrestle after I've been turned then." I retorted.

"Challenge accepted." He smiled, ready to have someone finally do this with.

During the next couple of weeks, I healed quite nicely. Bella and I were invited to come watch the Cullen's play baseball. I still didn't fully understand why they decided to wait for a thunderstorm to play. I realize they are invincible to some extent, but really playing in a thunderstorm didn't seem safe.

"Hey guys! Happy to see you made it here. We could use a couple extra pairs of eyes." Esme said, practically singing since we came with Jasper and Edward.

"She thinks we cheat! She knows she can't prove it!" Emmett said teasingly.

"Oh I may not be able to prove it, but I know you cheat." Esme said back teasingly. "All you guys need to do is make the right call on the plays.

Bella and I agreed to do this. Since we were both still human, we knew that us playing wouldn't be as much fun. It wouldn't be fair for us to play with vampires anyway. We did enjoy watching everyone else hit, pitch and run the bases though. I loved watching Jasper spin the bat around, trying to impress me. You could tell that he was definitely trying to impress with his awesome baseball skills. Whenever he would round the bases and come sliding into home was very impressive for me. He would act all cocky when he did good and wanted to act all macho. He would say little things like 'so what did you think about me making it past Edward on that last turn?' I would tell him something like 'I think he could've gotten you out on that one.'

We would joke and tease each other like that a lot throughout the game. I could tell that he was having a good time playing the game. I always cheered him on as he was getting people out and scoring on the others. When the game was over, Jasper found his way over to me. I took in his sweet scent as he wrapped his arm around me. He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. I managed to give him a kiss on his chin as we walked back to the Jeep to head home.

A couple weeks pass by, nothing exciting happening. It's finally Friday though, so I get to enjoy the weekend with Jasper after he feeds a little bit. My dad will be away until Monday, which will give us privacy without being weird. Jasper is going to feed until tomorrow evening so he can be with me for what will remain of our weekend. I get back home Friday after school and clean the house up a little bit. I made sure everything is ready for Jasper to spend his first weekend here. I made a quick meal, making sure to wash up the dishes when I'd finished. I went to sleep around 10 o'clock and got up at about 7 the next morning. I did up my homework which took until noon to do. Then I made myself a small snack before going to get dressed.

By the time I do up those dishes and got myself dressed, I got a text from Jasper. I picked up my phone and unhooked it from the charger plugged into the wall. I was starting to get excited for him to come over.

J: Hey. I'm going to be a little bit delayed coming over. We got stuck in some bad weather here. Will also need to charge my phone and change. Will text you when I'm coming.

B: Ok. Be careful and I will see you later then.

Since I will have more time than I thought, I went upstairs to lay down for a little bit. A few hours later I was woke up by a loud crashing noise. I had a feeling that it wasn't Jasper. It was definitely dark out and really quiet outside. I lost my phone somewhere in my covers. I was wondering who was downstairs because it is possible that Jasper was there and he was just trying to get me up or something. Just in case, I grabbed my metal baseball bat that Jasper gave me.

I slowly and quietly opened my bedroom door. I took caution to look down both ends of the hallway. I didn't see anything and I was sure the noise came from downstairs. I went tiptoeing over to the banister that looked over a small portion of downstairs. I instantly regretted the decision to do so. As I looked downstairs there was a man standing there getting ready to head up here. He seen me and grinned very widely. I ran to my room as quick as I could. I locked my door and placed my desk chair in front of it. It wasn't much to keep him out.

Since I didn't know where my phone was, and it would take longer than I probably had to find it, I wrote a note hoping Alice would see a vision of me writing it. I wrote, 'Alice, please send Jasper here now! Phone missing, in danger! BURGLAR/POSSIBLE RAPIST!' I could only hope that she got the message in a vision.

I grabbed my bat ready to fend off the man who was now trying to break into my room. I didn't know who he was or what exactly he wanted. I could make a couple of educated guesses at what he was going to do though. I was alone and trying to fend this man, who was close to double my size, off. My heart was pounding, I could feel myself starting to get sick. Finally the man broke the door down moving the chair enough for him to get in.

"So, what's a pretty young thing like you doing home alone on a weekend? Do you not have a big strong man here to protect you?" He teased moving in closer.

"As a matter of fact my boyfriend is on his way over." I only hoped he was anyway.

"Well, I am here to get the grand prize now. I hope he doesn't mind sharing his pretty girlfriend with me for a few minutes." He said getting closer to me.

He kept inching his way toward me. That's when I remember Alice texting me they were going to go meet up with the guys to hunt a little bit. Shit! I thought to myself. As soon as this man got close enough I took a swing at him. I managed to hit him in the back hard enough for him to go down. I ran downstairs grabbing my car keys and an umbrella on the way. I know an umbrella isn't going to do much damage but it can still be used.

I ran out to my car trying to start it. The man suddenly appeared in the doorway to my house. I was quickly trying to start my car now but it wouldn't start. He finally made it to my car, yanking open the door. I tried fighting him off with the umbrella but he yanked it out of my hands. He pulled me out of my car and forced me down to my knees. He started pulling down his zipper. He had exposed and forced himself into my mouth. He was telling me to swallow and do other stuff. He kept thrusting in my mouth and down my throat. I kept trying to scream for help, but every time I screamed or started to cry, he would only slap me.

As soon as he had finished with me, I had his semen all over my hair and my face and even on my clothes. He started to physically attack me. He hit and slapped me on my face, causing me to get a black eye, bloody nose and red mark on my cheek. He then bit me on my left shoulder and right arm. He then grabbed my wrist, so tightly that it broke causing me to scream in pain, saying that if I told anyone about what happened he would come back to kill me. He let me fall to the ground and kicked me. I felt like one of my ribs was broken again.

When he was gone, I got into my car and started it up. I was feeling a lot of different emotions as I drove to the Cullen's home. I really wanted to know why they hadn't sent me help. I kept thinking about Jasper. Would he think less of me when he seen me? Would he still want me after seeing that I couldn't fight back against this man? I was so scared of losing him. I didn't want him to think less of me because I couldn't defend myself. I finally pulled in front of the Cullen's house. The lights were all off, there were no other vehicles in sight. I looked at the clock in my car, seeing that it was only 10 o'clock. I turned off my cars engine, killing any and all light around me. I laid my head on the steering wheel, processing what had happened a little bit.

I was still as confused as to what happened with the Cullen's. Why weren't they home? Did Alice ever get the message I tried sending her? Was Jasper still going to love me? Jasper. All I could think about now was him. I hated to think that he would love me any less now. How could he? Why should he?

I was just about to leave when the headlights of two other vehicles came in behind me. I didn't think on how they'd react to this. I forgot about Edward's mind reading power, too. I hoped he didn't read my thoughts and tell anyone yet. I hadn't spoken since before the man assaulted me. I noticed then that my throat started hurting and burning. So many other parts of me started hurting too. I looked down trying to keep myself together. I was doing well so far, I looked in my rearview mirror to see that they all were waiting on me to get out of my car. Edward wasn't with them right now. He must have went to check on Bella.

I could tell that they all wanted me to come join them. One of them, I couldn't tell who it was at first, went to turn on some lights so I could see. Everyone was very concerned to see my car parked here. Even Jasper wasn't expecting me. I tried clearing my mind then and seen Edward show up beside everyone else. I finally opened my car door, getting out and shutting the door. Suddenly, I felt exhaustion come on all at once. I started to stumble a little bit before I felt someone catch me. I looked up to see Jasper standing there holding on to me with a worried look.

The only thing I could do in that moment was start to cry. I couldn't hold it back any longer. Having him see me in a condition like this was the last thing that I ever wanted. I felt almost ashamed, because I felt like I could've tried harder. Jasper picked me up, cradling me against his chest. When he did this, I felt him send calming waves through my body. I was heading into a state of unconsciousness. Right before I did I heard Jasper start talking.

"Carlisle! We need to get her inside now! She's been hurt and is a total wreck!" Jasper said with the most authority I've ever heard him have.

Carlisle followed Jasper inside and into his office, pulling some equipment with him. He had Emmett help set up the table so Jasper could set me down on it. I started to really think about what happened when I woke up to the loud noise down stairs. I started feeling sick when I thought about what he first did to me. So naturally, I got up and ran to the bathroom. The only thing that came up was the man's sperm that had managed to go down my throat. Jasper was right there with me holding my hair out of the way and rubbing my back. I sat down with my back against the bath tub. I left the toilet lid open in case there was more. Jasper and Carlisle both looked at what had come out of me.

Jasper hugged me, not saying a word about it. I didn't have any more emotions to share at the moment. So, Jasper looked at me not knowing what to do. He looked at Carlisle to see what to do. Carlisle muttered something to him that I didn't quite catch. Jasper picked me up again and took me back in to the examination table. Jasper stayed close by giving me a look that said 'I'm sorry I wasn't here for you.'

Carlisle finished examining me quickly. "I'm sorry we weren't here to help you Brittlyn. We all love you and are here for you. But I will have to ask you some routine questions though. I want to file a proper report with Chief Swan so we can catch the man who did this to you. Is there anything that hurts really badly right now?"

I nodded. "My shoulder hurts, side, face and throat." I spoke with a very raspy voice

"Don't push it if your throat is hurting. Why don't you tell us what happened?" Carlisle asked soothingly.

"I was at the house taking a rest, waiting for Jasper to come over. I heard a loud crash come from downstairs. I grabbed my metal baseball bat and went very quietly to look what it was. I saw a man standing there, who looked up at me and smiled. So I ran back to my room. I wasn't sure where my phone was, so I tried writing something down hoping Alice would get a vision to send help. When the man came in, I hit him with my bat after he said something about hoping my boyfriend wouldn't mind sharing me. I ran down to my car trying to get it started. Before it did start, the man yanked me out forcing me to my knees. He exposed himself…" I broke down crying finally. "He said if I told anyone about what he did, he would come back and kill me!" Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I didn't know where else to go. So, I came here looking for… something. I came to tell Jasper I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't fight him off. I'm sorry to let you down. I understand if you don't love me anymore. I get it if you don't want to be near me." I couldn't bear to even look at him, afraid that I wouldn't be beautiful to him anymore.

Jasper kissed me, he shared how much he loved me by showing how much love he felt for me. He didn't have to speak it at all. I put my hand in his hair feeling relieved that he still loved me. I kept his forehead to mine for a minute longer.

"I see that your still trying to adjust to all this. I appreciate all the information that you have given me. I know this must be hard for you. I hope you feel as open with me about other things in the future. One more question, can you tell me anything about what this man looked like?" Carlisle added.

"I didn't get a good look at him. Well, not his face anyway." I cringed at the thought. I heard Emmett boom at the comment. I said the last part hoping he'd get a kick out of it. Edward must've heard what I was thinking because he bust out into a louder than life laughter.

"Ok thanks. If there is anything else you can remember, please let me know." Carlisle said, leaving me with Jasper.

"Please don't ever feel like you can't talk with me about this kind of stuff. I will never love you any less. You are my everything." Jasper said lovingly.

I hugged him. "You are my everything. I love you so much more than you could possibly understand. I was just scared. Not of you per say, but that you would see me as less of a woman."

"That wouldn't be possible. I will always be here for you." Jasper said holding me against him.

Over the next few weeks we spent more and more time together at school and at my place. We couldn't stop talking and hanging out with each other. He explained to me how things as a vampire worked. Like I couldn't tell anyone else about them or the consequences would be horrible. He also told me that I could even be in danger if this leader group of vampires, called the Volturi, ever found out he was dating a human. He told me he didn't want to put his family in danger, but he really felt a special connection with me.

When I asked him how old he actually was, he always snickered and said that he was nineteen. Almost twenty when he was turned. I knew he was being serious about that, but he also knew what I really meant, I didn't care though. I wanted to be with him more than anything else in this whole world. He told me he felt the same way. I knew we were headed toward something great. I didn't want to rush him into anything, but I couldn't live without him either. We promised to always be there for each other, no matter what happened.

Jasper showed me up to his room that was on the second story of this big house. It was a wonderful looking room. So peaceful looking out through some of the trees. Half the walls of his room were made of glass, the other half was made of wood. The wood side of his room had shelves with books of different kinds of history. There was also a ton of music that he had collected over some amount of time. It was an amazing collection of both. I turned to see him watching me being content with just the books and music alone.

"I recently got some of these for us to listen to for whenever you happen to come over. I thought it might be some stuff that we'll both like." He said after he came over and started hugging me from behind. I turned around in his arms so I could be facing him.

"You shouldn't have done that though Jasper. I kind of feel bad for not getting things for you. I know you say not to, but it's not fair that you get to and I don't." I complained a little bit.

"Listen darlin', I don't care about any of that stuff. All I care about is you being happy and safe." He said kissing me right on the left side of my neck.

He kept kissing me there because he liked feeling, and hearing, my heart start to beat faster. He knew that this would make me forget about what we were talking about. I put one hand at the bottom of his neck right where his back started and the other hand is in his hair, intertwined with it as he kept kissing my neck like he did. It was one of those kisses that someone would give you to start exciting you for sex. I was almost certain that he wouldn't kiss me there for that reason. At least not until I was ready anyway.

Jasper wouldn't do anything unless he was one hundred percent sure that I was ready. Even when I told him I was ready, he sometimes had Edward to read my mind to make sure I wasn't lying. We really loved each other although it's barely been a little over a month and a half since we met. I felt Jasper stop kissing me on the neck. Something felt off when he stopped.

"Hey, is everything ok Jasper?" I asked a little concerned. He wasn't moving at all.

"I am getting thirsty. I need to go for a bit. Stay here and I will be right back." He said with a stern look and voice.

I stayed here in his room like he told me too. I just walked around his room looking at some of the things he had. I put things back if I moved them from their place. I found a book that looked really interesting. It was a book based on the history of France. I put it back though, I wasn't really interested in reading right now. I looked over by the couch that sat next to the glass wall. There was a pile of books, colored pencils and pens. They had a note next to them that said "Help yourself Brittlyn." It was Jasper's handwriting, I knew it anywhere now. I assume this was his way of telling me he was going to be a while.

Just then I felt that I really needed to go to the bathroom. I counted backwards for a minute. Jasper had told me to stay here but I really need to go to the bathroom though. Edward suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Come on. I'll show you where it's at." He said in a kind voice. He led me down stairs and through a hallway with one door in it. It was a short hallway, but passed by where everyone was.

I went in feeling like everyone, except for Bella, was staring at me. Everyone, I'm almost certain, could tell why I was going to the bathroom. I wondered if this is why Jasper left and told me to stay put. I freshened myself up making sure there were no signs of leaking in my underwear or the pants I had worn. After checking myself for these bloodstains, I took a deep breath and went back up to Jasper's bedroom to wait for him.

I sat down on the couch next to the books and stuff. I picked one up to see what it was about. It was a coloring book about Italy. I picked up some of the colored pencils and opened the book to a page with a nice restaurant scene. I started coloring it with darker reds, browns and greens that would go on bricks, baskets and wine bottles. I also colored in table clothes and chairs. I set this stuff down because I was starting to get bored. I looked through his CD's again seeing if there was anything there I could listen too. I found a CD that I liked. It had a few songs I played on my iPod on the disk. I plugged in a pair of headphones, so the music wouldn't bother the others downstairs, and then I put the CD in and put the whole CD on repeat.

I listened to these songs while looking out the window waiting for Jasper's return. I was really anxious about him not being here. He was always able to calm me down. The longer it took, the worse it got. My mind started going crazy with questions. The questions I thought of only made me feel worse.

What if he left because he didn't love me? What if he only wanted to be with me because he just wanted sex? What if this was because he just looked at me as a "snack"? I was starting to panic now without him being here. There were so many 'what if's' that started to run through my head. I was on the brink of a major melt down. The 'what if's' kept going until I finally broke down and started crying.

What if Jasper left and was never coming back to me? What if he really never loved me in the first place? I walked over to the window thinking about what the answers really should've been, and probably were. He really didn't love me. I know I loved him. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I wanted to be a vampire forever with him. I was still crying and listening to the music. I took the headphones off and placed them on top of the stereo. I walked over to a window that I noticed earlier. I'd seen that it could be pushed open. So, that's what I did. I pushed the window open, only to see that it went from ceiling to the floor.

I looked down to see what was below the window. The only things below were tree branches and rocks. What if Jasper went hunting and didn't see what was coming? What if something had killed him while he was hunting? I couldn't stand to live without Jasper. I've decided that if he wasn't back by dark then I was going to just go out the window. I wanted to be with him so badly because I loved him so much. If he'd been killed, I'd have to be killed and join him. Hopefully Alice had one of her visions of me doing this. If she did, maybe she could get Jasper back here to me safely. I needed him with me. I knew I was being dramatic. I knew Edward was reading my mind at all times. Maybe Edward would tell Jasper what I was planning on doing when he got back. If he got back that is. What if Jasper knew I was thinking all these things and would decide to kill me anyway?

As I thought about all these questions, my heart started to pound really quickly again. I felt like it was going to go through my chest or burst. It's been a few hours since Jasper left. I didn't know what was taking so long. Maybe the hunting part of a vampire's life took this long. I couldn't be entirely sure. It seemed like he just fed recently, but maybe it had been longer than I thought. I was so nervous and tired and worried. The sun was starting to set and the darkness was coming fast.

"Please, come quickly Jasper!" was all I could think now.

It kept getting darker as time went on. The sun was almost completely down, leaving the sky very dark. I was so close to just throwing myself out the window so I could finally be with Jasper, if he were dead that is. Finally, the sun was completely set. There was nothing but total darkness now. The only thing I could do for a minute was close my eyes and cry. I really needed to get this out of my system first.

After I finished crying my eyes out, I wiped the tears away. I stepped up to the edge of the window. I stood there giving Jasper a couple of extra minutes, thinking of the last six weeks we spent together. I thought about what I could've possibly done wrong. How I could've made things better. I wanted to spend the rest of my life… No, I wanted to spend all of eternity with him. I don't care what I would've had to done for that to happen either. Why would he have left me like this? I looked out into the darkness for something. But there was nothing there to look for though. Everything that I thought was mine, it's gone now. I had everything but let it go without asking questions.

I didn't even bother to check my phone, but that was because I thought he was going to be back soon. I closed my eyes, for what would be the last time. I imagined what Jasper looked like for the last time. I knew he wasn't coming back, so this was my only way to see him and all of his perfect features before I went out myself. I took a deep breath smelling the clean air from the breeze that was coming in. For the first time since it had become dark, I noticed that I wasn't alone. I knew it wasn't Jasper because he wouldn't just stand in the doorway. He would've came over to put his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"Don't do this Brittlyn. He is coming back for you. And, yes I am going to tell him everything the first chance I get. He loves you more than anything else in the world." Edward told me in a calm, yet stern, voice.

"How do you know he's coming back?" I asked, still at the window with my back to him.

"Because I can hear his thoughts. He told me where he was going, but he told me not to tell you. He wanted me to keep you here and not let you leave." Edward said

"I can't see him. I can't hear him. I… I…" I broke down and started crying right there at the window. I wasn't convinced that he was really coming back. I couldn't hold him anymore. This was it, this was my breaking point.

Knowing that Jasper was long gone, I thought, 'I love you Jasper!' I felt for the side of the window and found it. I inched my way closer to the edge getting ready to fall. Just as I was getting ready to step off over the edge, I was jerked backwards toward the couch by my arm. I was being cradled in someone's arms. He would be crying right there with me if he could. Jasper was back and holding me so tight that he could've easily killed me just now.

I held onto him as tightly as I could, afraid to let go because it was like a dream. Jasper was holding me in his arms clinging onto me for dear life, as I did to him. I closed my eyes and began to cry into his shoulder where my head was resting at the moment. I couldn't believe the love of my life was finally here with me again. I knew Edward would be telling him soon of all the things I'd been thinking. But for now he left us be so we could have our time together.

"Where'd you go Jasper? I thought you left me for good. I thought..." I was stopped mid-sentence.

Jasper lifted my head off his shoulder. He looked at me and shared his feelings of love for me. I felt how he actually felt about me. It was like having butterflies in your stomach, but on mega steroids though. I put my hand on his check before moving my hand down under his ear around to the back of his head, my thumb left on his check still. I kissed him to show the best way I knew how, at how much I actually loved him. There are two more things that I could possibly do to show him how much I really love him. Sex and marriage, in no particular order.

Plus Jasper was too much of a gentleman to ask me to have sex with him before marriage anyway. I was just so happy to have him back here with me. I felt him give me the happiness I needed to know it was really him.

"I'm so, so sorry babe. I just realized earlier when I was kissing you on the neck it was time for me to feed again. I didn't want to be here putting you in danger when I was starting to feel that thirsty." Jasper said as he held onto me, one hand on my back and the other on my face.

He was gently wiping the wetness from under my eyes. I've never felt more relieved to hear an answer like that. He looked at me with great concern. I think Edward felt the time was right for Jasper to know what was going on. I knew he would tell him, I just didn't think he would say it with me sitting right on his lap. I looked down in shame, playing with his hand, as Edward finished telling him everything.

"Darlin', is everything Edward just told me true? I mean, Alice had her vision which is what made me come back. But did you really think I left because I really didn't love you? Or that I didn't really want any part of you for any reason? Did you think I would actually kill you for fun?" Jasper asked as if it were completely impossible.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I didn't know what to think. I know I shouldn't have thought all of those things. I just… I didn't know where you were. You were gone for so long that I didn't know what was going on. I love you more than anything else on this planet." I tried explaining to him.

I looked down ashamed again. He put his hand on my chin and lifted my face up to his. This was his way of saying 'Things are going to be alright now, love.' He looked into my eyes longingly and gave me the sweetest kiss ever. I knew right then that he was perfect for me in every way. We sat there for a minute just to have some silence. We held onto each other during this time because we were afraid of losing each other.

Jasper got up, lifting me with him, then sat me down on the couch by myself. "Stay right here darlin'. I need to get something real quick." Jasper said.

He left the room for a minute and went elsewhere. He came back with some food and a drink for me. He handed me a plate with fettuccini alfredo on it. He knew everything there was to know about me. I was still learning about him and his past though. I ate some of the food on the plate, which was amazing. I thought to myself 'Edward, could you please tell the cook I said thank you?'

Jasper handed me the drink so I wouldn't get to thirsty. "You're welcome by the way." He said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked kind of curious.

"I'm the one who made the meal for you. I knew you really liked Italian food. I thought this would be appropriate." He said as I got another bite of the noodles.

I smiled at him after I finished eating. I gave him a kiss on the cheek because he was the best. That's when I laid my head on him. My eyes closed a little bit as I let out a yawn and stretch. He could tell I was tired. He was never tired, which must be so wonderful. You can do so much more when you don't have to go to sleep.

"Come on Brittlyn. It's time to get you home anyway. Your dad's going to be wondering why we haven't brought you back yet." Jasper said.

I agreed to go home as much as I didn't want to. It was much better with Jasper there with me. I felt more at ease knowing he was ok and I could talk with him. I know it sounds selfish, but I can't help loving and caring for him so much. As we left, I thanked everyone for having me over and complimented the house. Everyone watched after me, very concerned for my safety. They really loved me as a part of their family, like they did with Bella.

Jasper drove me home on his motorcycle. He walked me to the front door, making sure I made it in ok. Jasper was always such a gentleman about this kind of stuff. I cupped his cheek with my hand, pulling him in a little before kissing his other cheek. I stood there for a minute, looking into his beautiful topaz eyes. Jasper lightly put his hands on my waist and pulled me in for a light kiss on the lips. I put my arms around the nape of his neck and smiled into the sweet kiss he gave me. I absolutely loved how Jasper was so soft and kind on the outside, but had that bad boy side to him.

I kept kissing him there on the front porch. We stayed like that for a few minutes, while Jasper kept his hands on me. He would move them slowly up my back. He finally made it to my bra and left his hands there for a minute. He started fiddling with it before I stopped kissing him and felt a little uncomfortable with what he was doing. He moved his hands to my sides, sensing my uncomfortableness.

"I'm sorry darlin'. I guess I was caught up in the moment. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Jasper said looking at me with a straight face.

"It's ok Jazz. I guess I just wasn't expecting that. I still love you baby! I can't believe we are together and I love you this much. I better get inside before dad comes out trying to hurt you though." I said before kissing him goodnight and heading inside.

A few months passed, with less incidents and more spending time with Jasper and the rest of his family. Bella would be there almost as often as I was. Somehow, Alice had convinced my father that I should be allowed to stay with her for a fun sleepover weekend. He allowed this because he really liked Alice. Not that he didn't like Jasper, but he thought Jasper wouldn't be there. That was actually just the opposite of the truth. He was going to be the only one there. But Alice had convinced my father otherwise though.

A few days later, I was being picked up in the Volvo by Jasper. He was dressed in camping gear, because Alice told dad that Jasper and the other guys would be out of the house. Which was, in fact, another lie Alice came up with to get us alone together in the Cullen's house. She was able to put all this together for me and Jasper to have a special date weekend. Just the two of us doing nothing but what we wanted to do.

On the way there, Jasper kept looking at me and smiling. It was one of those smiles that people usually get when they are planning something. I knew it was possible that we would be having sex tonight. We haven't been going out more than six months at the very most. So we were making this weekend the very best we could. So, if sex was what he wanted, then I knew I could do it. On the other hand, I was really nervous, so I wasn't hot on the whole talking thing right now. Although I was happy Jasper wasn't the one who could read minds. But he could still sense that something was wrong.

He could sense that I was nervous about something. He wasn't sure of what or even why. As far as he could tell, there was nothing to be nervous of. But little did he know that I was just wanting to get this started so I could have this part of life out of the way. He grabbed my hand in the darkness of the car. He was calming me down by using his ability again, as he often did. We finally pulled into the driveway of the Cullen's house. Before we go out Jasper turned to me, searching for an answer to an unspoken question.

"I'm sorry Jasper. It's not you. It's just… I- I… guess I'm a little nervous about tonight." I tried explaining the best I could.

He smiled a little bit. "You know I wouldn't force you to do anything that you're not comfortable with darlin'. That's not the only thing we could do this weekend. But it's definitely a perk if you want to." He said calmly.

I smiled back at him. "I'll be fine. Why don't we go inside and see how far we get?" I said in an almost teasing way.

I started to open my door, but Jasper was over in a flash to help. He swept me off my feet. He carried me inside to the couch like I was his new bride. He sat me down and as I was about to kiss him, I noticed that smile again. There was definitely something he was hiding from me.

"OK Jazz… What are you smiling about? It's going to drive me crazy until I find out about it." I said irritated.

"Well there's no better time than the present I guess." He said.

"What are you talking about Jazz?" I asked really curious now.

"We have been dating for six months now. I feel as if there is no other being on this whole planet who is supposed to be with me more than you are. I love you more than anything else. I couldn't stand to be here without you, I can barely stand to hunt and not hear your voice." He started. "Brittlyn, will you do me the honors of becoming Mrs. Jasper Hale?" He asks as he pulls out a ring in a box.

For a second I looked surprised. Then I felt so happy that he would ask me this question. I am overflowing with joy at this point. I think about this for a minute before I actually answer him.

"Yes… Yes Major Jasper Hale. I will marry you!" I said being so excited I nearly jumped Jasper. I kissed Jasper after he put the ring on my finger. I know somewhere Alice's head is exploding with ideas. I, on the other hand, am waiting to finally have my night with Jasper.

I keep kissing him wherever I can reach. He stands up as I kiss him. I have my arms wrapped around his neck. He helps me to get my legs wrapped around his waist. He starts kissing me, arms around me on my back to support me, as he moves us to a bed that was placed upstairs for this in particular. I knew that this bed wasn't for sleeping vampires. It was for us to use for sex tonight.

He gently gets onto the bed and lays me down kissing me. "Are you sure about this?' He asks.

"I couldn't be surer Major Hale." I said still wrapped around him.

He pulls me up with him on the bed. He starts by taking off the shirt I am wearing. He allows me to pull his shirt off him. I'm almost certain that this will be the best night ever. He has the ability to sense my emotions, which means his are going to be even more heightened as things move along. He unhooks my bra and proceeds to kiss me along my neck in that place that makes you want to lose your breath. I let out a small breathe because he was hitting a good spot. I moved my hands down, tracing the muscle on his stomach, to where his pants were. I moved a little further south of his button to find he had a bulge under his pants and underwear.

I moved my hands up to undo the button and zipper. I could tell there was already a lot of excitement between us. As I undone his pants he was kissing me, then he had cupped one of breasts and moved his hand to my back. He finished getting his pants and underwear off. He came over to me to pull off the skirt and underwear I had on. He looked at me the same way I felt I was looking at him, very lustfully. We were both nude, looking to be with each other. He had an erection that couldn't be hidden. All I wanted now was for him to come over and take me to a hidden world of passion. One I will experience for the first time.

We crawled toward each other ready to pounce. We started kissing each other. Jasper laid me down gently onto my back. He was kissing me on my neck to keep me excited while he probed for my entrance. When he finally got his erection in, sex was starting to seem better than I imagined. He put his hand under me and one on the bed for when he was going to thrust. I was starting to feel more alive by the second. He moved himself farther inside me, causing me to groan at the movement. This excited him a little more, so he did it again and again trying not to hurt me but enough to keep me excited. I kissed him on the mouth as he rolled over letting me be on top for a minute. He helped me to move my hips in a way that would help him to have some pleasure like I did. He sat up with me, kissing me on my neck some more and even gently nibbling on my ear. He wrapped my legs around his waist, while slowly helping me to move up and down onto his erection. This time I let out "Oh… Major Hale… Keep going!" This made him even more excited when I said it. I felt him thrust far enough inside me to make me lean forward and lightly suck on his neck.

After a few times of this, he went to use his fingers on me. I felt him run his fingers over my clit. He sent me to a new place of pleasure. Then he used to fingers and put them inside of me. He moved his fingers around, trying to find my g-spot. When he finally found it, he kept moving his fingers against it. This caused me to let out a long moan. He did the same move a few more times, making me say "YES! YES! YES!" Jasper put his erection back in and started thrusting again. Jasper and I both moaned and growled and breathed almost exactly at the same time. We both kept getting louder as we went on. Finally, I screamed out for Jasper and he whispered my name on a low growl. At that point we both knew that we had climaxed.

Jasper fell into the bed beside me, allowing me to kiss his bare chest a few times before laying my head on it. I then traced around some of his abs while he played with my hair. I raised myself up a little bit and laid our chests together so we could see each other.

"Major Hale? How did you know exactly where to invade at?" I asked teasingly.

"Well darlin', when you've learned as many secrets as this major has, you really can find the high and lows of what makes someone happy. I knew what would make you scream my name. It worked because I didn't rush it. I wanted you to get as much pleasure out of this as I did." He said in his sweet southern accent.

"Well Major, I think this will have to be a routine after we get married. Hopefully when I get turned it will be even better." I said right before kissing him then laying my face back on his chest to cool it down a little bit.

Jasper chuckled a little bit, before wrapping me up in covers and cradling me. I slept great that night after having the best sex ever. I stayed with Jasper that night in complete ecstasy. I could feel him radiating his happiness all over his body. I put my arm around his waist before I fell soundly off to sleep. I never had such a wonderful experience before.

I woke up in the middle of the night kind of dazed, wiping the crud from my eyes. I sat up in bed only to find that Jasper wasn't beside me anymore. I looked around confused for a second. Then I started remembering what happened. I looked over at the clock to check the time. It was 3 o'clock in the morning. I wasn't sure what had made me wake up though. I looked on the pillow where Jasper had been laying. It read: 'Will be back soon. Had to go and feed. Love, Jazz'

He was always leaving me notes when we were together and I fell asleep. All of a sudden I felt a horrible cramp. I took the sheets off of my still naked body. I realized it was time for my period. It's a good thing that we had used protection last night. I had totally blanked on it being this close to my period. I found a robe hanging on the back of the door. I threw it on to cover myself up in case Jasper, or anyone else, came home early.

I dug through my bag, which Jasper had brought up at some point, for my tampons to use. It's a good thing I always pack some in case of an emergency. I went down to the first floor so I could use the bathroom. Before I could make it there, I flinched for a second as I felt another cramp.

I hurt as much as the next woman having period cramps. It was something I was used to though. But I don't remember ever having cramps that hurt this much though. I cleaned myself up before opening the door to go back out, just in case Jasper was back. I really started feeling the exhaustion setting in. There was a number of reasons for that though.

I opened the door, still holding on to my stomach because it was hurting. I was walking up stairs and felt my stomach really tighten up. I needed some medicine for the pain I was having, but I didn't know where the pain killers were. I made it back to the bedroom at last. I looked at my side of the bed and seen that I had bled a lot onto the beautiful sheets. I was hoping that it didn't go onto the mattress. I started taking the sheets off the bed when I heard a door shut down stairs. That's when I started feeling horribly dizzy. I had to grab onto the side of the bed for support. Jasper was upstairs in a few short seconds. He looked at me from the doorway with great concern. He could tell something was wrong.

"Brittlyn? Is everything ok? What's going on?" Jasper asked as he came over to balance me out.

"I… uhhh… I started my period. I was woke up by cramps. Now I'm just trying to change the sheets before everyone gets back…" I said while wobbling a little bit.

"Brittlyn, is there something else you'd like to tell me?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess that I'm exhausted and really hurting. I…" I started right as another horrible cramp made me double over, almost collapsing into the floor.

Jasper held onto me tightly, managing to get me onto the bed. I was hurting really badly, when the thought of what's been causing me to hurt finally made me look at Jasper. It was the occasional cysts that I got. I only had a few very minor ones before this.

"Sorry to worry you Jazz. I know this must be tormenting you. Plus I didn't want you to have to see my period blood like this. Does Carlisle happen to keep any pain killers around here?" I asked, my face scrunched up a little from the pain.

"It's ok darlin'. Period blood doesn't have the same effect on vampires as other blood does. Yeah, I think he has some down stairs. Stay here and I will bring you some with a glass of water." Jasper said.

He quickly moved up off the bed making sure not to jar me in the process. He went downstairs to get the medicine and water. He brought it back up to me, handing me each. I took both of the pain killers hoping it would help to subside the pain I was having. Jasper got down on both of his knees in front of me. He looked at me wanting to make sure that I would be ok soon. I put my free hand up to his face, rubbing the marble like surface ever so softly.

Jasper leaned into my hand, closing his eyes and smiling. He always liked when I did this to him. It made him feel at ease when I put my hand on his face. I'm not entirely sure why, but I could guess that it was because he loved me so much more than I could ever imagine. I felt the same about him. There isn't another soul I'd rather be with than him. I tucked a strand of his golden hair behind his ear. I loved every single one of his beautiful features. There was so much I had to admire about him.

Jasper stood up for a minute thinking about something and looking around the room. He gently picked me up and sat me down on the chest that my bag was setting on. He then proceeded to clean up the mess I had made. He even managed to get the stain out of the mattress, which was very small. Finally he put some sheets on and rolled the bed down for me to get into. I told him I was more than capable of doing this myself. But his lips went into a full on grin. It was that one grin he always used to win his arguments with me before they even began. He knew that I couldn't resist it, that's why he used it so much on me.

"Brittlyn, I'm sorry you're in so much pain. I wish I could make it go away." Jasper said laying me gently on the bed.

"I know Jazz. It's something I've dealt with for a while. I can handle this, I have to tough it out." I told him.

"Listen I wanted to talk with you about tonight. I know we had some amazing sex, at least it was amazing to me anyway. But I was just wondering though. Why… did you decide to have sex with me? I hope it wasn't just because I proposed or you felt pressured in some way." Jasper tried explaining.

I chuckled a little bit, then patted on the bed for him to come sit with me so I could explain. "It wasn't because of the proposal. I really didn't feel pressured either. Jasper, I had sex with you for my own reasons. Yes, the proposal is what set me over the edge on the decision to do this. But I wanted to have sex with you and no one else because I love you baby. You are my world now. I wouldn't change it for anything." Then I leaned forward to kiss him.

Jasper held onto me smiling with our foreheads pressed together. He got up and brought a heating pad over that was plugged up and wrapped it around my waist. It felt really nice. He got in bed with me and told me to try to get a little more sleep. So I laid there closing my eyes once more trying to imagine being married to Jasper. He stayed right beside me all night to watch me sleep.

He told me he liked to watch me sleep because sometimes I would say his name. He always wondered what I was dreaming about, but never pushed to know though. I fell right back to sleep. This time it wasn't so peaceful though. I had nightmares about some cloaked figures. They were walking towards Jasper and everyone else. The one in the middle was at the point, which made me think he was the leader of the three. The one in the middle stopped at the halfway point in the field the Cullen's used to play baseball in when they could. They never removed the hoods that covered most of their faces.

The head of the three pointed toward me. I was standing a few steps behind the Cullen's when he did this. All of a sudden the Cullen's turned around slowly crouching and looking at me. They started to growl a little bit. Even Jasper was growling in his crouched position. I looked at each of their faces, noticing all of their eyes were very red. This was the sign of a vampire who was used to feasting on human blood. That's when I heard a voice on the other end of the field calling my name. It was Bella, screaming at me to run with her to the safety of the Quileute Tribe. It was too far to run their, we would never make it on time. They would get to us before we even made it off the field.

I started to run anyway. I thought there would be no harm in trying. I ran towards Bella as she waited for me to catch up. The three cloaked figures were laughing maniacally at our feeble attempt to escape. The Cullen's were still perched, ready to pounce after us. Finally, when I got to Bella, they pounced and got us right as we were ready to run. The four to reach us were Edward, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle.

Edward and Alice went straight to Bella, having no mercy on her. Jasper and Carlisle were around me. I knew I couldn't get away from them. I stood there waiting for them to have no mercy on me. Finally, Carlisle asked, "Do you have any last words?"

"Please, tell my parents that I loved them. I love you to Jasper and I always will." I said as tears started streaming down my face.

"Well, you are a very stupid human girl. I never loved you and never will. I can't believe it was so easy to trick you! I even got you to sleep with me! What fun it was to toy with your emotions all this time and trick you into thinking that I loved you! HA… You are a fool!" Jasper scolded.

He watched me cry a little bit longer. Carlisle was still nice even for drinking human blood. Jasper was a completely different being than I would've ever imagined. I never thought he would be like this. They finally had gave me enough pity. I was frozen in place as they came running toward me. I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen.

That's when I noticed I wasn't dreaming anymore. My eyes were still closed, but I was awake. I opened my eyes, noticing that tears were really going down my cheeks. I was lying on my back, still at the Cullen's house. I sat up in bed seeing that I had my pajamas on. I guess I was too deep in my sleep to be woke up by Jasper putting them on me. I brought my knees up to my chest. I placed my arms on top of them and my head on my arms. I started to cry a little bit. I knew it was crazy, but the dream felt like it really was about to happen.

I went to get showered up. I made sure to look like I had a really good time at a sleepover with Alice for when I went home later. Dad would probably know that I cried though, because everyone could tell what kind of a mood I was in. I went back up to the bedroom, making sure that all of my stuff was together. I went over to the small cushioned seat by the window. I sat down, my knees brought up to my chest with my arms wrapped around them, looking out the windows into the forest.

I sat there staring with headphones on and the music from my iPod blaring into my ears. I was in a total trance not noticing anything outside my own thoughts or the music I had going. I was completely oblivious to everything. I was thinking about the dream that frightened me last night after going back to sleep. I soon thought about the cloaked figures in my dream. I remember seeing a picture of them here in the Cullen's house. It was the Volturi I so often heard about and only seen the one picture of. After noticing the similarities, it made part of my dream so much clearer. I then went on thinking about the rest of my dream. I put my head down on my knees then and started to cry again. I don't know why I was getting so upset over this dream.

That's when the Cullen's came home. Jasper must not have known that I was awake yet. He probably went to meet with everyone while he thought I was still asleep. Jasper was probably so excited to tell everyone about us being engaged. Alice was probably the first one to know about it though, considering she could see the future. Edward would be able to see it in Alice's mind, or in Jasper's or mine. I missed hearing, and seeing, everyone coming back. I was sitting there overlooking part of the driveway and the yard. I'm sure Edward heard what I was thinking and told the others about it.

Jasper came straight upstairs after being told that I was thinking about the most frightening nightmare ever. He found me how I was sitting next to the window. Before looking at him, I tried wiping my tears away. I looked at him all glassy eyed and some dark circles under my eyes as well. He hugged me, while sending me into a calming state. I knew he was going to be asking some questions, but he was going to comfort me first.

Carlisle came up stairs just then and sat down close to me. He did what he could to comfort me as well. Even though he wasn't as tuned in to other's emotions as Jasper was, he could still tell there was something wrong. I'm sure he would want to know about my dream too. I was finally able to control my emotions on my own. I nodded towards Jasper so he'd know I was in control now.

"So, Brittlyn, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked in his calm voice.

"Yeah, we want to help make you feel better. We don't want you to be upset or frightened of us." Jasper said, holding onto my hand not wanting to let go.

"I just had a really frightening dream last night. I guess it just really got to me and I didn't feel quite right after having something so vivid in my head. I don't want to bore everyone with my dream anyway." I tried to tell them as convincingly as possible. It's not that I didn't care to share with them. I just didn't want them to think that I was scared of them.

"It's ok Brittlyn, we want to know so we can make sure that we won't do that to make you feel frightened." Carlisle said trying to comfort me.

Jasper looked at me with a comforting smile on his face. "Ok, I will try to keep this as short as I can." I said. I proceeded to tell them both about the dream I had. After I finished, they looked at each other only slightly concerned. They looked at me then, trying not to look concerned at all.

"I'm sorry about the dream Brittlyn. We wouldn't ever hurt you or Bella like that." Carlisle said.

"Plus you know how much I actually love you. I would never toy with your emotions or betray you in anyway. You are my universe now, darlin'." Jasper said in his southern accent. He also presented one of those smiles that you knew meant that everything was going to be ok.

"Jasper, I need to talk to you for a minute." Carlisle said with a little more concern than was comfortable.

They walked out into the hallway so they could talk. I couldn't hear a single word they were saying. I heard my phone buzz. It was dad calling to check in on me. I picked up the phone to answer his call.

"Hey dad. What's up?" I said as if I were having so much fun.

"Not much Brittlyn. I just wanted to call and check in with you. Is everything ok there? There aren't any problems or anything?" Dad asked. He could probably tell that something was wrong, but didn't come right out and say it.

"Yeah, I'm having so much fun here dad. I really have enjoyed staying here. The Cullen's are always so considerate, making sure I have what I need and stuff." I told dad. I was more convincing on this one. I almost started to think about what happened with me and Jasper last night, but I wasn't about to give Edward the satisfaction of knowing anything from me until I was sure Jasper wanted to tell people. If he wanted to tell people that is.

"Ok, well I was just checking in. Listen, I'm going to have to go out of town for a conference for a week. I hate to have you ask, but do you think you could ask the Cullen's if you could stay there while I'm gone? I just don't want you to be alone or anything." Dad said.

"I'll ask right now actually. Hang on a minute." I said. I went to ask Carlisle but he and Jasper weren't in the hallway anymore. I went downstairs to look for Carlisle or Esme to ask about staying with them this week. I finally found Esme playing chess with Rosalie. "Hey, Esme? My dad was wanting to know if I could stay with you guys this week while he's away. Is that alright?"

"Sure thing Brittlyn. We would be more than happy to have you here with us for the week. It works out well since it's your kid's spring break." Esme said smiling a motherly smile.

"Thanks Esme." I said. I walked back upstairs to talk on the phone with dad. "They say its fine dad. I'll be by in a little bit to pick up some more stuff for this week. Plus I have something to talk to you about anyway."

"Ok. Is everything alright? You're not hurt or pregnant are you?" Dad asked suddenly very concerned.

"No dad. Everything is fine, but it is something important though. I will tell you in a little bit what it is. Jasper will be with me when I come to get my stuff." I explained.

"Oh, ok. Well I'll see you in a little bit then." Dad hung up after that.

I hung up too. I made sure I had all my stuff packed up from this weekend. I looked out the window again. I saw Edward talking with Jasper and Carlisle out in the driveway. Jasper smiled up at me. I smiled back down at him. He looked at the others for a second, then he comes up to where I am.

"Hey. You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine Jazz. Listen I'm going to be staying with you guys this week. I told dad you would be driving me home to pick up some extra clothes to wear. And I may have mentioned we have something important to tell him." I said kind of sheepishly.

"Great! I can't wait to see how he reacts to the news we're going to tell him. I haven't told anyone else about it yet. Although, Alice can see the future so she already knows about it. I did swear her to secrecy though. So not another person knows." He said excitedly.

After getting my bag, we went down to the car. Jasper drove me back home so I could get some more stuff for the upcoming week. Esme was right, it was good that spring break was here. I was hoping to get more alone time with Jasper, but I didn't see that happening as we were just given the greatest weekend ever. We got out of the car and walked inside with my bag.

"Hey dad. I'm back for a little bit." I said loud enough so he could hear me over his game he was watching while cooking dinner.

"Hey Brittlyn." Dad said excited to see me. He walked over to where I was with Jasper. I was hiding both my hands to make things a little less conspicuous. I didn't wear the ring at the Cullen's because they were too smart to not notice a rock on my finger. "Ok, so what's this important thing you had to tell me? You're kind of killing me with the suspense here."

I looked at Jasper, he nodded wanting me to tell dad. "Dad let's sit down first." I said motioning toward the couch. We all walked in there, me and my dad both being very nervous. I know it was going to drive Jasper crazy that he couldn't use his power on my dad when he was like this. But he did calm me down though. I was thankful for that. I sat down beside Jasper and dad was on the other couch.

"Dad, Jasper and I are engaged! I know we are still in high school, but we love each other. He asked me before he left for his camping trip this weekend. We agreed to wait until after graduation to have a ceremony and everything." I said nervously.

"Honey, that's great! I'm so excited for you. I want you to be happy, and if it means marrying this young man, that's fine with me." Dad said almost as excited as I was. He hugged me and kissed me on the forehead.

I wasn't nervous anymore, I didn't even need Jasper's help on this one. I was hugging dad back for a minute. After we had our little moment, I went upstairs to freshen up my bag of clothes. I packed enough stuff to wear for the next week. I knew Alice, Rosalie and Esme had excellent taste in clothes if I needed to borrow something. I also made sure that I had plenty of tampons and pads for the week. I really wish Jasper and I could have another night like last night, but that wasn't going to be possible. At least not this week anyway.

I was happy to get to spend some time with Jasper and his family. I also couldn't wait to tell the rest of his family that we were getting married. As soon as I finished packing I went back downstairs to go back with Jasper. I'm glad dad was so happy about me and Jasper getting engaged. I was completely overjoyed at the fact that I would get to spend the rest of eternity with the man of my dreams.

"I will see you next week dad." I said as I gave him one more hug before leaving.

"Ok. Jasper, make sure my little girl stays safe." Dad said, grabbing hold of his shoulder.

"Don't worry sir. I will always be here to protect the woman I love. She means more to me than my own life." Jasper said.

We turned around to get in the car and go back to the Cullen's. Dad wasn't crazy about the idea, but he knew Jasper really meant what he said about protecting me. I put my stuff in the trunk in the back of the Volvo before climbing in. Once I was in, I held Jasper's hand before looking at him. I looked out my window to dad, giving him a smile.

I kept my hand on Jasper's the whole trip back to his place, feeling a lot of emotions on the way. I could tell he was happy about me being with him. I was happy to be with him, too. I knew that we would always be there to protect one another. But when we got to the house, I knew everyone, especially Alice, was going to be shrieking about the wedding. If she asked, I would let Alice get everything ready for the wedding. I knew she could see the decision I'd just made, so there was no need in her even asking me. If Jasper didn't want her to do it though, that was up to him. I am more than happy to do this with him.

It didn't take long for us to get back to the Cullen's place. With the way Jasper handles the roads in, or on, a vehicle is very smooth. Alice sees us come back and gathers everyone into the living room for a family meeting. Jasper and I walk in only to take center stage. Both of us seen even Edward was wanting to know why we all were gathered together. Jasper looked at me like 'I can't believe he still hasn't figured it out yet!' I look down for a split second letting out a small chuckle.

"So, I assume you two know why Alice has called us for a family meeting?" Carlisle asked us.

"Yes, we do know why Alice has called the family meeting. We have a sort of big announcement to make. Why don't you tell them all about it darlin'?" Jasper said with his southern accent coming out again.

"Ok, I will tell them." I said. "Everyone, Jasper and I are engaged!" I say showing them the ring he gave me on Saturday night.

"Well, let me be the first to congratulate the lucky couple then." Carlisle said. He came over and hugged Jasper. Then he came over giving me a fatherly peck on the cheek and a hug to me. "Welcome to the family!"

"YAY!" Alice screams, because she must know she's going to get her way with our wedding.

We hugged everyone and got our congratulations. Alice told us our wedding would be sometime after Bella's birthday but before mine. She officially decided that it would be on September 17th. We, well Alice had better get a jump on it then. September is coming up sooner than we think.

After making the announcement of our wedding to Jasper's family, Alice said we should go shopping tomorrow in Port Angeles. I agreed only if Rosalie would come with us. Rose agreed to come and invited Esme to come along. Esme politely declined, saying that she was spending some well-deserved time with Carlisle.

"Oh Brittlyn! I am going to make you absolutely gorgeous. We girls are going to have so much fun tomorrow! We will be leaving early in the morning so make sure you get plenty of sleep." Alice said excitedly prancing around.

"You'd think she'd be kidding about leaving early, but she's not. Don't worry about her getting enough sleep Alice. I will make sure she has plenty of rest tonight." Jasper said.

Edward and Emmett both started laughing really loudly. We all looked over at them. I realized before Jasper did why they were laughing. I raised an eyebrow and gave them a questioning look to see if they'd say anything.

"I think you might want to give Brittlyn a little more than a day before going shopping Alice." Emmett said cracking up.

"Really Emmett? Are you sure you want to be making wise cracks like that?" I asked him ready to shot back at any moment.

"Oh I'm sure I wanted to say it. I couldn't hold it in it was just too good." Emmett shot back.

"I don't think you want to smile too much Emmett. Especially if Rose is the one wearing the pants in your guys relationship. I'm sure your cheeks have already gotten used to how rough she can be though." I said smiling back.

I gave Rose an almost apologizing look before seeing that she was laughing at the joke I made. She gave me a high five and was laughing super hard. Everyone except for Emmett was. He was stumped that I was able to come in with a comeback so quickly.

"I'm going to love being around you kid. We are going to be best friends!" Emmett finally said with a smile on his face.

Emmett gave me one of his special bear hugs. I loved hanging out with this guy because he was so much fun to be with. I knew he was going to be my best guy friend. I had a lot in common with him.

"Emmett, would you be interested in playing some kind of a game with me? I brought some back and know how much you love to play them yourself." I asked still standing next to him.

"Hell yeah. None of the others in the house like to play with me. They say I get too competitive. I get so bored playing by myself." Emmett said.

"I like to get a little competitive myself. I will be ready to see how far you take the game." I said seriously, but also trying to tease him a little bit.

"Oh you are so on. I have a bunch of different gaming systems. I think I know just the one for us to play on though." He went upstairs and was back in a flash.

"No way! I didn't think anyone else had a PS2! Dude I have one of these at my place. Jasper told me to bring my favorite controller and games. I wondered why he told me too! I also brought over my Guitar hero games and DDR complete with guitar and dance mats. I brought over some sweet games. Did you guys coordinate this?" I asked with so much excitement.

"Seriously?! Oh I love this kid Jasper. I am so happy she's your mate. This is going to be so much fun. We are so going to start with guitar hero. I am going to kick your ass kid!." Emmett said as excited as I was.

"Yeah right Emmett. I'll be taking names and kicking ass! Let me put my stuff upstairs and get my games to bring down. I will be back for you." I said, excited to have someone to play with.

I ran upstairs tripping occasionally on the stairs. I started setting my things on the chest where they were before. Jasper brought up another bag of mine. I dug through it getting my PS2 games and other stuff out. Jasper carried a few things downstairs for me so I didn't trip on my way. I ran to where Emmett was setting up the PS2. I was sliding everywhere, I finally set my things down and took my socks off to see what Emmett wanted to play first. He had a controller and the system for the games. I had the guitar and dance mats that's used to play a few of them.

"We are definitely starting with Guitar Hero 3. I have seen the videos and wanted to play so badly." Emmett said.

"Good because I brought my memory card and have a lot of the songs already unlocked on there. Go ahead and put it in and start us off Emmett." I said teasing a little.

I sat there and watched him start off the game. He played on easy mode so he could get used to how the game worked. I was happy about that because I needed some practice anyway. Emmett chose a song by Kiss. Everyone gathered round and started dancing as I watched. When Emmett was done, he handed me the guitar and was pretty pleased with his performance.

I stepped up to the plate and looked for my song. I went with Slow Ride by Foghat. Although it had been a while since I played, I had to admit that I was doing really well. I was going through the song remembering every cord there was to hit. I was really getting into the beat of the song and enjoyed playing. When it was over, I had played really well and almost got a perfect score.

"That was so much fun. I hadn't played this game in forever. I forgot what it was like to get into the moment of playing. Your turn again Emmett." I said with a big smile on face. I turned to see everyone staring at me. "What? Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"We didn't know you liked to sing so well. Why didn't you tell us that you could sing?" Carlisle asked.

"I never said anything because I never thought I was that good. Plus I didn't notice that I was singing at all." I said feeling a little bit embarrassed. I felt my face getting all red and as hot as it normally did.

"That was amazing! We all loved hearing your voice. It was almost… Hypnotizing." Alice said.

I felt even more embarrassed by that comment. I handed Emmett the guitar and was starting to feel uncomfortable by everyone's staring. I could feel the tears wanting to spill over. I quickly left the room going outside to get some fresh air. I needed to walk, so I just went into the woods. I loved how secluded everything was here.

I just kept walking and listened to everything around me. I could hear so much of nature's sounds. I listened to the leaves rustling around me, to the birds that fluttered above and sang their songs. There was so much that was easily forgotten about when you were consumed by the technology that surrounds you.

I finally made it to a special place at the river. I loved to hear the sound of the water moving against the rocks and hearing the occasional splash from something. I felt very calm, but it was because I was feeling very at ease. I know I shouldn't have ran out like I did, but it was nice to be here alone for a minute. I saw a large rock that was halfway into the water and halfway out. I went over with my bare feet and climbed on top of the rock. I felt the sun beaming down on me.

As I sat there, I thought of how great a place this would be for me and Jasper to hang out at. I just couldn't get passed the fact that I got so embarrassed out of my mind. I felt bad for running out on everyone. But I needed to be alone for a minute before going back. I scooted myself down the rock enough to stick my feet into the water. I had some shorts on and realized that I needed to shave. I was also bare foot and soon felt the water going over some cuts and scrapes that I must've gotten on my way here.

I let the water run over my feet a few minutes. I sat there enjoying the refreshingly cold water and the warmth of the sun on my skin. Both felt amazing to me. In that same moment I felt like there were eyes on me. I got up and looked around before deciding it was time for me to go. I slowly and carefully climbed down off the rock. I realized how sore my feet were then. I heard a deep, but low, growl coming from my right side.

I looked to see a bear who was walking slowly towards me. I looked to my other side and seen two cubs on my left side. I stood very still, careful not to make any sudden movements. I saw the bear walking towards me, almost ready to charge. Making sure she could close the distance, the bear kept getting closer. I stood very still letting her come over to see that I was not going to hurt her or her cubs. I was terrified, but I managed to keep calm.

The mother sniffed me out seeing that I was not a threat to anything. After making absolutely sure she was at a safe distance, I started creeping my way back to the house. I was walking on my tip toes at first. I wanted to watch the mother bear for a few steps before turning to run. In that moment I broke a stick and she heard.

I turned to start running for my life hoping I had enough of a head start to get help on time. I heard the bear growling and snarling behind me at some distance. I kept running and running. I knew I wouldn't make it on time, so all I could hope was that Edward heard my thoughts and sent someone for help. I tripped and fell on something sticking out of the ground, but I managed to get back up and start running again within a matter of seconds.

I was finally in view of the Cullen's place. I started yelling for help in a breathless kind of way. Emmett was the first one out the door and saw me running from a bear. As I stepped out of the woods onto the gravel driveway, I noticed how much pain I was really in. My feet were killing me. I kept going until I had gotten to the porch. In the meantime, Emmett was happy to be wrestling with a bear.

I sat down on the steps of the porch. My face red from running for so long without a break. I was out of breath and had bloody feet. Luckily there wasn't much more blood on me. Carlisle came out of the door and saw me sitting on the steps. He came down and took my pulse. He picked me up carrying me inside to his home office.

"Your feet are in pretty bad shape. I don't think you should be walking on them for a couple days at least." Carlisle said looking down at them.

"Carlisle I really need to apologize. Not only to you but everyone. About earlier. I know you guys meant well, I'm just not used to having people hear me sing I guess. I get embarrassed easily over it and I was feeling very overwhelmed by the compliments." I said feeling bad about what I did. I just kept my eyes down on the floor or my feet as Carlisle finished bandaging them.

"It's ok. We all understand how it must've felt. I appreciate that you are apologizing. It shows that you are a caring person. Why don't I take you in to everyone so you can talk with them?" Carlisle said kindly.

"I can walk myself in. Thank you though." I hopped down from the table, my feet barely even hurting.

Everyone was sitting there waiting for me to come in. I walked in sheepishly and looked around at everyone. I was feeling a little nervous with all their eyes on me. I took a deep breath before I started talking to everyone.

"I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean to run out after you guys had complimented me. I was feeling really embarrassed and overwhelmed by the fact that you guys thought I did so well singing. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone's feelings by any means. I understand if you guys want to be upset with me over this." I said waiting for someone to say something back.

"It's ok sweetie. We all thought that's why you needed some alone time. Jasper was telling us how you felt. You are a part of this family and we love you. You have made Jasper happy again, which makes us happy. You are a beautiful person and we all love you so much." Esme said in her sweet motherly tone. She gave me a hug and I hugged her back, not wanting to let go. She was one of the sweetest people I knew.

"Yeah, we couldn't stay mad at you. We all see you as a very special person to this family. You are our family now. We wouldn't change it for the world!" Alice said.

"I speak for everyone, literally, when I say we all want you to be here with us. I know Jasper wouldn't be happy without you and you without him." Edward said.

"Thanks you guys! I feel like a part of this family. I love all of you so much. I wouldn't have traded my love for Jasper for anything on this planet." I said tearing up as I looked over at him. Then I looked down and felt a little light headed.

"I've got you darlin'. Why don't we go upstairs and you try to rest some before your big shopping trip." Jasper said comfortingly.

"I'll be ok. I just need to sit down for a few minutes. I'm going to go and get a drink and an apple first. I'll be back in a second." I said hugging Jasper as tight as I could.

"Why don't I come in and cook something for you? I found a new Italian recipe for you to try while you were gone. Plus I want your opinion on some things anyway. Jasper says you are an artistic one anyway." Esme asked.

I nodded in agreement. "Thank you Esme! That's so sweet of you. I'd love to help you in any way that I could."

I followed Esme into the kitchen, sitting down on a bar stool at the island. She cooked up a wonderful stuffed ravioli. I ate and drank as fast as I could. The food Esme made was always delicious. As I ate, we looked at some colors she'd chosen for her and Carlisle's shared office. She decided on some different light shades of blues. She asked me what kind of furniture she should put in along with a white looking couch and two light blue desks that were going to be in the room.

"I definitely think some kind of greenery would be a good idea. Not anything to tall or bushy. Something that could be potted and easily taken care of that could fit in a corner. Get one for each corner of the room. I also think some wooden chairs would go really well with these colors. Also get some floor lamps to put next to your and Carlisle's desks to turn on when you need them. Maybe some kind of modern art would go good with this. I think that some deep blues would go really well with these colors. Not too much or too big to where it was distracting. Also a nice rug and possibly a lounge chair would go nice if you could find them in a baby blue or a cream color. When you look for the things made of wood, go with a lighter brown and not the dark. It'll go well with these colors." I explained, trying to draw how I seen the room.

"Wow! This is some great work and ideas. Where did you come up with such a great idea? I love how you designed this!" Esme said as she looked at the paper.

"Well I love finding colors that complement each other. As far as how I seen the room, it was more of a on the spot kind of thing. I like to visualize, then draw what I think would work. This is all a suggestion on how you could put the room together. You can decorate however you like." I said getting up to put my dishes in the sink.

Jasper came in wrapping his arms around me again. He kissed me on that sensitive place located on my neck. It felt nice for his love to be spreading through me again. I miss it when he doesn't share how he feels. I leaned my head to the side as he kept kissing me. I could feel my breathing start to shorten a little bit as he kept at it. He sensed how it made me feel and turned me around to face him as he did the other side that way too. He helped me up onto the counter and just hugged me. I forced my love for him out so he could feel it.

"I really hope that helps you with what you'll be looking for Esme. Those were just some ideas that had come to mind while you were telling me about it. Ouch!" I said rather loudly.

"Is everything ok darlin'? What hurts?" Jasper asked.

"I'm sorry. I just had a cramp. I'm going to go use the bathroom real quick." I said hopping down and almost running.

I made it to the bathroom with enough time to sit down on the toilet. I had passed one of the cysts that made me hurt since last night. I forgot to bring my bathroom bag downstairs with me. I didn't have my supplies with me and I couldn't get up to see if the Cullen's had any. I didn't want Edward to hear my thoughts, but I didn't have my phone either. I was stuck with having to tell Edward to tell Jasper I needed my toiletries bag from upstairs. In a few short moments, Jasper came knocking at the door.

"You can come in Jazz." I said as he stood there waiting.

"Here you go Brittlyn." He said handing me my bag.

"Thanks babe. Sorry to have Edward tell you. I didn't really have much of a choice though." I said.

"It's ok. He didn't mind relaying the message to me. He knew you needed it so he was more than happy to help." He said as I got another tampon and used it.

Jasper was kind enough to turn around as I was getting ready to use it. I pulled up my underwear and shorts as he turned back around to face me. He kissed and hugged me. I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. I wanted to go back and finish playing games with Emmett. So we walked in and joined everyone else.

"I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked at another game Emmett. I'm back for more!" I said jokingly.

"You better be ready, because I am about to bring in the big guns. We are totally going to be playing this James Bond game you have." He said turning the TV on.

The game was loaded already and Emmett had hooked up my controller to the player one hole. I thought that was sweet of him to do. We sat there playing James Bond for a little bit. We played the best two out of three. I won the best two out of three of course. This made Emmett laugh very hard. He then put in the ATV game that I brought. I chose my favorite person and ATV to ride. This we did just for fun, seeing who had the best tricks and stuff.

After a while of playing games, we turned on regular TV to watch. Jasper got me a homemade heating pad for my sides, then covered me with a blanket. I kept it tightly wrapped around me as I got snuggled up to Jasper. I leaned against him as we watched a funny movie together. I loved funny movies so much. I sometimes laughed at the stupidest parts of the movies that were funny. Jasper had Emmett turn on one of my favorite funny movies from my childhood. It was the first Austin Powers movie. I smiled at Jasper, knowing he planned this. I reached up to kiss him on the cheek. Emmett and I both laughed at some references we got from the movie.

After the movie I suggested we try doing some karaoke and dancing. I went to grab my Bluetooth speaker and iPod with some of my favorite songs on it. I wanted to hear everyone else sing. So everyone looked up a song and turned it on. Each person sang and they all sounded so amazing. It was finally my turn to sing, so I went with How to Touch a Girl by JoJo. It was one of my favorite songs to sing along with. I hit almost every note perfectly. I danced with the song as I sang. I grabbed Jasper and pulled him along to dance with me.

At some point after my song I feel asleep, only to wake up the next morning around 6 o'clock. Alice was waking me up to get showered and dressed for our shopping day. I went to pick out some clothes only to be met by Jasper who was handing me some clothes. He handed me a pair of my shorts, underwear, bra and one of his flannel shirts.

"Ok, ok. I'm up. Thanks for getting me up Alice." I said getting my clothes and things before going to get dressed.

I walked to the front door after getting ready for the day. It didn't take me to long to get ready this morning. My feet weren't hurting and side and back weren't as bad as I thought they'd be. Jasper came to tell me good bye. Saying that Rosalie had Emmett take his phone. Just then Rose took my phone. She didn't want me to look at it today.

"Did you pack your pain killers and tampons?" Jasper asked concerned.

"Yes babe. I have everything I need. Plus I have Alice and Rose to help me if needed. Don't worry too much and have some fun." I told him as we walked out to the car.

"I will. I just don't like you being in pain and me not being able to help you out." He said.

He put his hands on my waist, his eyes looking down. I put my purse in the car before I gave him a sweet gentle kiss on the mouth. I put my hands on the sides of his face making him look at me. I shared my happiness and calmness with him this time. I shared my love with him too. "I will be fine. Smile a little bit Jazz. I will be back after we shop all day. Now go be with your brothers."

I got in the car and Jasper shut the door for me. Rose drove off turning on some music for us to listen to on the way there. Rose definitely had some great taste in music. We jammed out all the way there. It was so much fun to have a day to spend with my soon to be new sisters. We pulled into a parking space that was really close to the entrance.

"This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to see what kind of clothes you'll try on Brittlyn! I am going to help find the style that screams you. Then I can get you clothes whenever I want." Alice said prancing around excitedly.

"I can't wait to see what all I can find. There are a few stores that I had in mind for the day. If we can go to them at some point before leaving that'd be great. One of which isn't even attached to the mall so we can do it last. But I did have a couple places here in mind though." I said.

"Ok we can go to them first then. I want to see the two places you pick out here to look at. I'm really curious to see what it is you're wanting." Rose said.

We went in to the mall and walked around to find the stores I needed. The first one I went to was Victoria Secret. I hated using Jasper's money like this, but it was kind of nice to be updating my wardrobe though. I found some nice lacey bra and underwear sets. They were nice and I could tell they'd work for Jasper too. I found some edible undergarments that'd work nice if Jasper ate. I didn't get them though because it wouldn't make much sense. I found a couple of other bra and underwear sets that weren't as sexy, but they were still what I needed though.

The next place I went to with Rose and Alice was Bath and Body Works. I found some lotions that I really liked. One of them was called sun ripened raspberry. I liked it because it reminded me of a roll on perfume I had when I was little. I got a few bottles of it to have because I loved it so much. I asked Alice and Rose if there were any scents here they thought Jasper would like. They said he'd like whatever I did. So I picked up some strawberry scented stuff and one that was supposed to have a woodsy smell to it.

We started walking to some clothing stores now. We went to places like Rue 21, Old Navy and a few other places. I found plenty of shirts, shorts, skirts and dresses to wear thanks to Alice and Rose. One of the outfits I ended up putting together was a dark blue top that had a little bit of the shoulders cut out, a black skirt that was down to mid-thigh, and black heels that were about six inches. We went to some other stores and found some things that looked nice. One store in particular had a long, silk dress that came in a sparkly blue that wasn't to light or to dark. It had a slit that came up to mid-thigh. I found some nice silver heels to go with it.

I was having a great time with Alice and Rose. Just as we were about to start for the food court, I seen something I really wanted in Hot Topic. There were a couple of outfits from a couple of my favorite Studio Ghibli films. There was even one from a movie I hadn't see yet, but I loved it though. I told Alice and Rose to wait here for me as I went in to get the outfits. They looked at each other and then at me looking a little confused. They followed me in to see what I was getting and finally understood. They saw the store had a bunch of different things that could work for costumes.

"What exactly are you getting in here?" Alice asked.

"It's a couple of costumes from some movies that I really like to watch. I like that these costumes and would work for a party where costumes are suitable." I explained.

"They look like they'd work for roleplaying too. Have you ever thought about roleplaying with Jasper?" Rose asked me.

"I have, but couldn't ever bring myself to do it though. I know he's my mate and all, but I can't really bring myself to do it for him." I told the girls.

I got what I needed and was finished shopping for now. I was starting to feel the hunger set in. They took my bags and let me go get something to eat as they placed things in the car. I was able to find a place that had burgers and lemonade. I got that and found a table to eat at. That's when a grungy looking guy who was about twenty walked over and sat down with me. He had on a shirt that had Pikachu on it.

"Hey. I like your shirt." I said trying to be friendly.

"Hey. I like your tits." He said making me feel uncomfortable now.

I finished what I was eating and threw away what I had. I started to walk off before the man grabbed me forcing me to sit back down. He pulled his chair really close to mine. He then smiled and started kissing me on the neck. I felt weird and didn't know what to do. Then he started running his hand up the inside of my leg and under my skirt a little bit. Just as he was about to reach my underwear I started backing away, but he grabbed my chair so I couldn't. I felt his hand reach my underwear line and start to put his fingers under them. I slapped him, and stomped on his foot.

That's when Alice and Rose came up on either side of me and linked arms with me. I was happy they made it here. I knew they could help me take care of this guy. The guy seen the three of us together and just ran off. Alice and Rose looked at me making sure I wasn't about to have some kind of break down. I smiled at them before we walked out to the car.

"Thanks you guys. That man was grungy as hell and really weird. I'm happy you came when you did." I said smiling.

"Two seconds longer and he would've been dragging you off to a dark corner and did much worse. You are going to tell Jasper aren't you?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I'm going to tell him. If I don't then Edward will probably. I will tell him tonight before I go to bed." I said. "Can we go to the last store I told you guys I wanted to check out this morning?"

"Yeah, sure. What store is it?" Rose asked looking in the rear view mirror.

"It's… the sex shop. Just down the street. I know it's probably weird to ask you to take me there, but I have my reasons though." I said blushing a little bit.

"No it's totally cool. I needed to get some vampire proof rope anyway. I love this place anyway." Rose said.

"Yeah. No judgement here. I really think this will be a good idea. You guys can finally reach another level in your relationship!" Alice said almost too excitedly.

"Thanks you guys! I hope I can find some stuff that will be very well received by Jasper the next time we…" I stopped myself forgetting that we hadn't officially told anyone about having sex yet. Or I hadn't anyway.

"OH MY GOSH! You guys did not have sex Saturday night!?" The two asked in unison. They both looked at me in the backseat of the car, waiting for me to answer.

I reluctantly told them. "It was amazing you guys. It was my first time ever even thinking about taking a relationship this far with a guy. But I knew Jasper wasn't going to be the kind of guy to kiss and tell though. I probably shouldn't have said anything myself, but it slipped out. Jasper kept checking to make sure I was having as much pleasure as possible. I knew he'd have a good time if I were and he definitely made it wonderful. The fact he can sense what people are feeling was a bonus."

They looked at me in silence as I dished it all out to them. They looked at each other for a second. Then chuckled and liked how I told them about my first time with my mate. Rose started the car and drove us to the sex shop down the street. We got there in five minutes with the way Rose drove.

"I can't wait to see what all there is in here." Alice commented.

"I really need to pick up some vampire proof rope." Rose said as we walked through the door.

"I think I know what one item I'll get is. But it doesn't hurt to walk around and check for other items of interest." I said looking at all the erotic stuff in the shop.

I grabbed a basket and started looking around for a couple of things I needed for me and Jasper anyway. I found the condoms for myself, but I wasn't sure if there would be a difference for Jasper. I picked out a couple of random boxes just to test out. I found some lubricant to try out as well. I walked over to some corsets that were over on a rack hanging.

"Hey. Are you finding everything ok?" Rose asked me. Alice was right behind her.

"Yeah. I'm just looking at couple more things, then I'll be ready to go." I said back.

Rose's phone rang just then. "Sorry I need to take this."

Rose walked over next to the door and started talking to someone. She looked like she was upset about something. "Is Rosalie ok? She looks upset."

"She's yelling at Emmett about something." Alice said. "I can't believe you and Jasper had your first time together. He is so gentle when he is in his…"

I looked at Alice. We both shared a shocked look. "You mean… You and Jasper slept together?"

"I'm so sorry Brittlyn! I know we both wanted to tell you. We were so nervous about it. We asked everyone what we should do about it. They were all unsure when I found out that you were his true mate. We were afraid that you wouldn't let us spend time together anymore. And… and…" Alice stopped speaking looking as if she were about to cry.

I hugged her before saying anything. "Alice, I would never do anything of the sort. You have been so nice to me. You saved Jasper and brought him to me. I know that you guys were lonely and needed someone else. I can forgive anything you've done in the past. I know and trust that you guys wouldn't do it again since we have been together. I love you Alice. Jasper needs you around as much as I do. You need him too. I swear I'm not mad and I'd never separate two people who kept each other alive."

Alice started grinning and hugged me. I knew she was happy about me forgiving her. I picked out a corset in blue and another in red. I also found the rope Rose was looking for. I picked up a couple of them to get for her. Just as we finished checking out and went over to the door, Rose hung up her phone, fuming and frustrated.

"What did Emmett do this time?" Alice asked.

"Emmett didn't do a single thing. Except for inform me that Lauren and Jessica are at the house right now. They are dressed like a couple of sluts trying to win over Jasper. He's been able to refuse them, but they won't leave. We need to go home right now." Rose explained.

"Those little bitches! I am definitely giving them a piece of my mind when I get home. They think they're so smart, but they are about to find out differently." I said as angry as Rose was.

They both tried calming me down so I wouldn't be so mad. It took about thirty minutes for us to get back to the house. I saw Lauren's car parked in the driveway. Lauren and Jessica were standing outside next to Jasper. It was more Lauren than it was Jessica. I wanted to fight Lauren to the death. Before I got out, Lauren looked at me then quickly went and kissed Jasper for a second. Then she smiled and walked down the steps waiting for me.

"Sorry freak. Jasper found a new love. Told you he was going to end up breaking your heart." Lauren said as I walked up to her fuming with rage.

I grabbed her by the back of the head and smacked it as hard as I could off the railing of the porch steps. Jessica came running at me, but before she could even throw her punch I hauled off and punched her right in the nose. She feel down screaming in pain and was bleeding heavily from where I punched her.

Lauren got back up and was ready to fight me now. She got in a swing at my left eye and hit me in the stomach. I quickly came back at her, punching her in the nose and her eye. I kept swinging until she fell down. Jessica came over and helped her up before they ran to the car and quickly drove off. I shouted 'Fuck you!' as they drove off.

I went to the car still fuming, grabbed my stuff that I could carry and went upstairs with it. I threw it onto the bed thinking I would put it away after I calmed down a little bit. I went back downstairs seeing that everyone was waiting for me. I realized the adrenaline I had was wearing off. I was just a couple steps up, but I felt myself get light headed. I grabbed the railing and sat down on the steps. I started calming down and collected my thoughts.

"I didn't know a small girl like yourself had it in you. Fighting off two people at once is usually pretty hard to do. I'm impressed Brittlyn." Emmett said.

"Thanks Emmett. When you're given the right situation a lot of things are possible." I said looking up at him.

"I'm sorry about all that darlin'. They said that you invited them over, which I knew was a lie. Then I couldn't get them to leave. They kept flirting with me until you got back. I didn't know-" I cut Jasper off by kissing him. I looked to see my blood on his face.

"Oh… Jazz I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was bleeding so badly from my nose. I didn't know she got that good of a punch on me. Come on lets clean that off you." I said as I pulled him to the bathroom. I went to the drawer and picked out a wash cloth. I wet it and started to gently wipe off the blood.

"It's ok Brittlyn. Really. I don't get bothered by your blood. I actually love the smell of it. It calms me so much. Here let me wipe off your face." He said gently taking the washcloth and wiping off my face.

When he was done I hugged him lightly, laying my head on his chest. I liked how he felt under my hot face. I liked how even though he was like marble, he was still so soft to lay my head on. There was no discomfort about Jasper. I couldn't find a place that wasn't fun to trace with my fingers. All I needed right now was his arms around me and his chin on my head.

He did this and I hugged a little tighter taking in his scent. I was feeling calm and loved at the same time. The fact that we didn't have to talk was fine with me. I just needed to have him with me. I put my ear against his chest and listened to him slowly breath in, taking in my scent. I loved how his chest expanded. I loved knowing that he was just as happy like this as I was. We didn't need to speak in moments like this. He didn't need to use his ability to make me feel any way at all.

"Darlin'? Is everything ok? What's wrong?" Jasper asked pulling away from me.

I realized I was crying now. It wasn't because I was sad though. I felt nothing but happiness and love. "Nothing is wrong. Everything is absolutely right. I just really missed you more than I thought I guess. I missed your sweet scent, how you felt when I was starting to get hot. I missed the fact that you are everything that I need. I had a great time today with Alice and Rose. I really did. I actually have some things that I need to show you later. I just needed to hug you and be with you for a minute."

He hugged me one more time and kissed me on the top of my head. My stomach made some unholy sounds. I laughed a little bit with Jasper when it sounded like that. I walked with him back out to the living room. Everyone was sitting around watching TV. They heard us come in and everyone was smiling.

"Sorry about that you guys. I know it could've been handled it a lot better. I just let anger get the best of me this time. Anyway, how was shopping today Esme? Did you find what you were looking for?" I asked just as a horn honked.

Esme was happy that I remembered her shopping. "Great timing actually. That should be everything now. Why don't the guys take everything upstairs and we can get things set up like you were showing me yesterday?"

"That'd be great actually. I would love to help set things up!" I said excitedly as things were being taken to the upstairs office.

Once things were taken to the hallway, I helped to guide the guys in where everything needed to go. There were two identical desks placed on either end of the room at an angle. Then there were two potted plants by each desk in the corners of the room. Next was the floor lamps to be set by each desk. Then the wooden chairs and the big rectangular rug were brought in and placed in the room. One wooden chair was placed on one side of the desk so everyone could sit and talk to Esme or Carlisle. Their rolling desk chairs were placed so they could be used. The lounge chair was brought in and placed against the far wall away from the desks.

"Oh I just remembered something! Could you possibly wait in the hallway for a second Esme? I have a couple surprises of my own for the office." I asked nicely.

"Of course! I'm sure I'll love the surprises." Esme said kindly.

"Could I get someone to bring me some nails and a hammer?" I asked to anyone who could get that for me.

I ran to Jasper and mines bedroom. I picked up a bag with some stuff in it for the office. I found them while we were looking around in an arts and crafts store. I went in with the bag, hammer and nails. I found the perfect places to hang the pictures I found. I also had two special wrapped gifts for Carlisle and Esme. But they'd have to open them when the others opened theirs.

"Ok, before you guys see the final touches of the room, I need everyone downstairs in the living room. I'm calling a family meeting. I will be there in two minutes." I said and went in to the bedroom to get the rest of the gifts for everyone.

"Is everything alright? Why have you called the family meeting?" Carlisle asked.

"I wanted to say thank you to everyone. All of you have been so kind, caring and understanding of me. You guys have accepted me as a part of a big family. This is something that's been new for me. I've never had a big family. I've barely had a small family. You guys are always going above and beyond to make me feel more than welcome here. So, while we were out shopping, I found some things I thought everyone would like. I wanted to give them to you when we were all together. Enjoy!" I said as I finished handing out everyone's stuff. I went over to sit down on Jasper's lap. I watched everyone open there things.

I got Esme and Carlisle a personalized name plate. The names on their name plates were made in their own handwriting. For Emmett, I got him some weightlifting items to use. Rosalie's gift had some makeup and hair care products in it. Alice's gift was a two-hundred dollar gift card for one of her favorite stores in the mall. Edward opened his gift to see some new CD's, which were blank so he could record his own music. Bella liked her photo album I put together of her and Edward. Jasper's gift was going to be given to him later. I didn't want to give it to him in front of everyone.

"Jasper, your gift is still upstairs in the bedroom. I will give it to you later." I said hugging him again. "Oh are you guys ready to see the office with its finishing touches?"

"We'd love to see it. I'm sure it looks wonderful." Carlisle said.

We all walked upstairs to the door of the office. I opened the door and we all walked in. The looks on their faces, especially Esme's, was all I needed to see. They both went to their desks, putting their new name plates on the desk they chose. They sat down and tried out their chairs and seen how everything looked. They got back up and came over to hug me.

"This is amazing! Where did you find the pictures at? And this room is more beautiful than I could've ever imagined." Esme said gleefully.

"She's right. Everything looks absolutely beautiful. We both love it so much." Carlisle agreed.

"I found the paintings in an arts and crafts store at the mall today. I felt the pieces would be just right with the colors." I said feeling happy they enjoyed everything.

"We all really love our gifts. I think Jasper has a surprise for you now. I know you have one for him. Why don't you go and check it out." Edward said nodding towards Jasper and mines bedroom.

I was wondering when he had time to set this up. I didn't see it when I first went in after getting home. We had hardly been apart since then. I guess he did it while I was distracted with redecorating the office. I walked to the bedroom to see the door closed. I opened the door and shut it behind me. Jasper had put my things away for me. That was sweet of him. He had put his things away and set the condoms and stuff on the side table. That was very sweet of him to put it there. He left a note wanting me to come out onto the balcony.

"Babe? Are you here? What is all this?" I asked looking at the roses that decorated the balcony.

"This is for you. I made you some more Italian food. I also wanted to set up a bed for us so we could look at the stars and hear the sounds out here. I know it's calming for you and I want you to be happy. Come and join me darlin'." Jasper said.

"Jazz…" I started to tear up. "This is all so beautiful! I absolutely love it, just like I love you!"

I put my arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss. After a second my stomach started to make that noise again. It was finally time for me to eat the home cooked meal Jasper made. It was really delicious, plus I was starving. We sat there talking for a little while. I remembered then that there was something important I needed to talk to Jasper about. Actually a couple of things. I started to feel real down in the dumps then. I couldn't hide this from him and he was going to start asking questions anyway.

"Jasper I don't want to put a damper on the evening, but we need talk about a couple of things." I said standing up. I walked inside because I was starting to feel a bit of a chill. Jasper was right behind me, shutting the doors.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Are you leaving me?" He asked suddenly anxious.

"No, no. I'm not leaving you. But I do need to tell you something. Today, I was in the food court eating lunch while Alice and Rose put our stuff in the car. I was just about finished eating when this grungy looking man sat down across from. I complimented his shirt, he said something rather vulgar. I got up to leave, then he pushed me back down without saying a thing and pushed his chair closer to mine. He started kissing me on the neck… then… then.." I was on the verge of crying. "He ran his hand up my leg, under my skirt and to the point where he was edging his fingers under my underwear. Oh Jasper! I'm so sorry! I feel disgusting! I couldn't hardly bring myself to stop him! I was so terrified and couldn't move! I don't know how you can stand to look at me! I'm so weak and useless!"

I got up to run downstairs and wash myself off. Before I could even leave the bed, Jasper grabbed my arms. I couldn't look at him. I started to cry very hard and looked down. Jasper pulled me to him for a hug. He was just holding me now and I had to let it out.

"Darlin', I have never found you not beautiful. I could never stop seeing you as beautiful. You are sexy, beautiful and the light that brightens up everything. It's ok. I will never let you slip through my fingers. I will always keep you close to me." Jasper said soothingly.

"Thanks Jazz. That really helps me to calm down. There's still something that is rather upsetting though. Not about me, but rather something about you. And Alice. Why didn't you ever tell me about you guys?" I asked.

He sat me down on the bed. He got on his knees in front of me. "I'm so sorry babe. I wanted to tell you, but there never seemed to be a good time to. It was driving me mad that I hadn't told you. The both of us, Alice and myself, were so scared of telling you. We didn't want you to be mad at us and we thought you wouldn't let us spend time together any more. I'm so sorry babe."

He started giving me kisses. They were one of the ways he liked to "apologize" to me with. "Jazz stop for a second and look at me. I am not mad. I am hurt that you guys wouldn't tell me about this sooner. I have forgave Alice already, because she brought us together. I will forgive you too, but you will work for it though. I would never keep you and Alice apart because you two are very close. I know the separation would be very tough on you."

"Thanks Brittlyn! I'm so happy you understand. I swear to you that I would never do anything to hurt you. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. Even if it means you feeling like this." He raised an eyebrow looking at me.

"Good." I said. "Now come here and kiss me you silly fool."

He started kissing me at the lips. I held onto him tightly. We both knew sex was out of the question because of my period. Even though we both wanted it, we knew we just couldn't. He slowly moved from my lips to my jaw line. He kissed along it for a few minutes. I squeezed a little on him as he stayed there, it felt nice. He pushed me to a laying position on the bed. He moved to the sensitive places on my neck. I let out a couple of gasps as he kissed me there. I found my hands moving to his hips. I stopped there knowing if I didn't have some control, then things could end differently very soon.

I felt his cold hand move under my shirt. He cupped one breast at a time before ripping my old t-shirt I wore open. He ripped the bra I wore in half so my chest would be uncovered. He kissed all over my chest, making me moan a little more. I allowed my hand to slip into his pants. I could feel how hard he was getting. I knew this would be my chance to flip him on his back. That's when I did. I turned him over and left my hand in his pants. I stroked him and let him see my uncovered chest. This is how he was going to earn my forgiveness. I teased him a little more over the next few minutes. He let out some unneeded air that seemed to fill his lungs.

He sat up as I got off the bed. He looked at me, wondering why I had quite. I was feeling a little off about this now. It just didn't seem as fun when we couldn't have at it like animals. I was just getting more turned on and knew that it wouldn't happen.

"Brittlyn, is everything ok? I thought you wanted me to earn my forgiveness?" Jasper asked clearly confused.

"I did and you did earn it. I don't know what it is, but I just feel… Off. I can't exactly explain it. I was really getting into teasing you and I was enjoying you ripping my clothes and stuff. I don't know, I guess it somehow just felt wrong at the end. I was really feeling it, but I guess it's not as fun when I'm on my period." I tried explaining the best that I could.

"Oh I think I understand now. You felt like it would be taking advantage of me. It's ok love. I was enjoying you touching me like that. I know that you were feeling wrong about it, so I won't push you to do anything more about it." Jasper said hugging me from behind.

"By the way, that was a new bra so you totally owe me a new one. I don't care as much about the shirt because it was so old." I placed my arms around the nape of his neck. I stood on my tiptoes so I could kiss him on the mouth.

I went to the chest of drawers to start looking for a new bra to put on. Before I could start to look for one, Jasper started kissing my neck again. I could feel why he was doing it as he pressed his lower half to my back side. I grabbed the dresser to keep myself stable. I loved it when he kissed me like this.

He pulled me back over to the bed, laying me down on it gently again. I let him kiss me where ever he wanted to this time. I kept letting out gasps as he went lower. I started grabbing the sheets and arched my back a little bit. He finally ripped my pants and panties off. He knew sex was off limits. At least I hoped he did anyway.

"Jazz, you know we can't have sex. I'm still on my period." I said as he moved down to my girly region.

"I know princess, but daddy just loves seeing you in the nude. I went ahead and got undressed to. Sit up princess. Do it for daddy." Jasper commanded. As he did he grabbed my girly region and I was forced to listen to him.

"Yes daddy. I am yours! I will do whatever you want. Just keep going!" I almost screamed.

"I know you will princess. I want you to grab daddy and we will enjoy this. We won't regret a single thing. I promise. I want everyone to hear you scream out for me. I want them to know we are crazy in love and we are animals!" Jasper said a little aggressively.

I grabbed hold of his man part and just started working my magic on him. I kept feeling him release air that wasn't necessary to him. He kept rubbing his hand on me and kissing me in places he knew only he could. I loved it. He loved it. We were in ecstasy together. We finally couldn't take it anymore. We released each other at the same time.

"Thank you Jasper. I needed that. Only you could make me do this. Only you know the secrets to get me to come out of my shell. I love you!" I said still kissing him as an after effect. I couldn't keep myself from doing it either. I wanted to feel him inside me but I couldn't. So I settled for this.

"Darlin', I know I could've kept going, but you need to rest. I want you to enjoy things. I'm sorry I was a little aggressive." Jasper said still kissing me.

"I forgive you now. Soon, we will be having our own amazing night. Until then, why don't we promise no sex or touching each other like this until after the wedding?" I asked.

"I can agree to that. I will be a total gentleman until then. I love you too much to lose you." He said laying my head on his chest.

I stayed there, totally naked with the man I loved. I didn't, and wouldn't, care what was happening outside this room right now. I tangled my legs with Jasper's as he played with my hair. It felt nice to just be held, to be taken care of by someone who loved me so much. I loved him and wanted to take care of him too. I closed my eyes for a second, about to drift off to sleep. Jasper pulled the covers up over us. He let the covers go to his waist while he covered me fully.

"Hey can you stay here for a minute? I need to go and talk to Carlisle for a minute." Jasper asked.

"Sure babe. I'm going to get dressed in something that's a little more comfy." I smiled at him, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

He got up pulling on his pants and underwear. I got up as he left and threw on some underwear and a bra. I looked around for something comfy, but I didn't want to wear my stuff. I decided to throw on an old pair of Jasper's shorts and a plaid button up shirt of his. I let my hair down out of its messy pony tail. I went over to look outside, seeing it was still day light outside.

I decided then to go outside and walk around. I walked as quietly as I possibly could downstairs so I would be sure not to disturb anyone. I was lost in thought as I looked out into the woods. I was just walking around in an almost dazed state. I felt like something was missing in my life, unsure of what it could've been. I felt a rain drop fall on the part of my arm that was uncovered.

I looked up to see some dark clouds over head. It still seemed like the storm was a good 15 to 20 minutes off. I started to feel weird. Like something in my body was off. I went back inside and grabbed my car keys and purse. I threw on a pair of Emmett's sandals by the door. His fit my feet pretty well for guy's sandals. They were a little on the long side, but wide enough near the top so my feet didn't feel cramped.

I don't know why, but I felt the need to just drive somewhere. That's why I had started driving in a direction I wasn't familiar with. The top of my car was down, it felt nice having the breeze go through my hair. I also knew it would leave a scent for Jasper and the others if they needed to come find me. I finally pulled over in a wide spot in the road. I didn't even bother to get out of the car. I just sat there thinking, I stared off into space. I felt something pulling me towards the lining of the woods.

I wasn't sure why I was doing it, but I followed my instinct to go. I got out of the car, but before going anywhere I unthinkingly left a note. I just wrote down to go into the woods to the right side of my car. I felt like all this was just a dream or something. I felt like I had no control over what my body was doing. I managed to force myself to a stopping point. I was right at the edge of the woods. I wasn't entirely sure why I was even there.

I felt like there was a reason though. I looked into the woods and a burley beast stepped out of the wood lining. It was a wolf. Not just any wolf, but one of the boys from the Quileute tribe. It didn't make sense for him to be here. I knew this was in the opposite direction of where he needed to be. If only I could remember his name. It finally came to me.

"Sam? Sam Uley? It's ok. I can call Carlisle to come and help." I said in a calm manner so not to agitate him anymore. He looked pretty beaten up. Almost as if he had been in a bad fight. He let out a deep growl and stepped over to me. He showed me the side he was hurting on the most. It looked like he had some possible broken bones. "Sam… If you can change back it would help you a great deal. I know you're skeptical about being helped by a vampires mate, but you won't heal right if you don't change back and we get Carlisle here. You know he's the only one who can help you now."

Sam changed back after laying on the ground. He screamed as he changed back. "Please, call for him!" was all he managed to get out before passing out from the pain. I ran up to my car quickly to grab my phone and the blanket in the back seat. After covering Sam up and resting his head gently on my lap, I grabbed my phone looking for Carlisle's number.

"Brittlyn? Is everything ok? Why did you leave?" Carlisle asked worried sick.

"Carlisle I'm fine. But you need to follow the scent I left. We have a major problem and it can't wait. Get here as fast as you possibly can. I'm about two miles out from the house. Bring your medicine and stuff and tell Jasper and Emmett to come. We'll need their help." I said before hanging up.

Within a matter of minutes I heard Emmett's Jeep stop. They saw me on the ground holding something. Carlisle was more than willing to help Sam. Emmett and Jasper were a little reluctant at first. I convinced them that Sam needed to be brought back to the house. This took a little more convincing but I managed to get them filled in enough with what happened that they were a little more compassionate with the situation.

I sat in the back of my car holding Sam's head at an elevated angle. We were home in a matter of minutes. I went with everyone into the office with all the equipment set up. They put Sam on the table to be worked on. Carlisle wanted me to leave, but I couldn't leave Sam here without one human. I felt like he had some trust in me, Carlisle seen how much I really cared about trying to help Sam and let me stay. I had Jasper get in touch with Sam's fiancé so she could come see him.

Carlisle fixed Sam up in no time. I promised to keep an eye on him until his fiancé got here. It took her about thirty minutes to get here with Jacob's dad. She ran in seeing me staring at Sam. I looked up at her to see a mix of emotions on her face. I signaled for her to follow me outside while Billy was close behind.

"Hey. I'm sorry about Sam. I was waiting for Jasper to talk to the other Cullen's when I started getting a weird feeling in my gut. That's when I decided to go on a drive when I stopped about two miles from the house. I got out and met Sam at the edge of the woods. I would've called to ask if this was ok, but there wasn't enough time to call for permission. I needed to get him help ASAP and Carlisle was the best help we could get for him. I hope you're not mad that he's here. I felt a need to stay with him until he was feeling better." I tried explaining.

"Thank you for saving my fiancé! I don't know how I'll ever repay you, but I owe you so much!" Emily said crying both tears of sadness and happiness.

"Emily, you don't owe me anything. Just knowing you'll get to be happy with Sam is all I need. I know if Jasper were found in a condition like that and someone was able to help him, I would be eternally grateful too. I know what it's like to be scared to lose your whole world, your whole reason for existence. Why don't you go in and wait for him to wake up? I know he'll be waiting to see you." I said in a calming voice. I watched her go in and sit down in the chair next to where Sam was laying.

"Why did you do this? How did you convince them to bring Sam here and help him?" Billy asked.

"I know Carlisle is a compassionate man. He isn't going to let anyone suffer if he can help it. I know with this family, it takes a while to come around to their way of thinking. But they aren't that bad. They wouldn't have done this if I weren't sure that Sam needed help. One of the reasons I love them all so much is because they are compassionate beings. They don't want others to suffer. Even if some seem hard on the outside, they are much softer on the inside. I know it's hard to see sometimes because of the views of your people, but they knew how important this was." I explained to Billy.

"Thank you. I know this was hard for everyone, but because of you Sam's life was saved." Billy and I looked in at Sam just then. We saw Emily gently kissing Sam as he was awake. We both strolled in to see Sam.

"Brittlyn? Thank you for coming to help me. I don't know how to thank you. But because of you I will still get to be with this beautiful woman." Sam said.

"Your love for Emily is more than enough thanks for me. But you should really be thanking Carlisle for getting all your bones set back correctly. I'm sure he didn't like seeing you in pain. By the way, I had Emily bring some extra clothes for you. Why don't I get Carlisle to come look at you? He can give you more details on your situation." I said walking out of the room.

I went to find Carlisle in the living room with everyone. "Carlisle? Sam's awake now. I figured you might want to talk to him."

"Thank you Brittlyn. I will talk to him and give him the full details." Carlisle nodded in the direction of Sam.

I walked out onto the front porch. It was finally dark out and there was so much to enjoy. I could see the fireflies out, the moon was shining brighter than ever with stars around it. The only thing that was missing right now was Jasper. I thought maybe he was mad at me for helping Sam. I figured everyone was probably mad. I couldn't face them yet. Not until Sam, Emily and Billy had left. I felt chilly out here, but I wasn't ready to go in.

I couldn't stand it any longer. So I sat down on the steps and felt the stress of the day finally hit me. I had to cry, I needed to scream, and I wanted to hit myself in the face. I did feel happy to save someone else's love, but I couldn't help but feel like I was going to be hated. I stood up and started walking around, pacing a little bit. I couldn't stay here any longer. I got in my car and went to town and found a place that sold alcohol and cigarettes. I also bought a lighter.

I went back out to my car with the wine and cigarettes I just bought. I opened the wine just taking a big drink right out of the bottle. I sat the cigarettes and lighter down thinking about using them. I took another drink of the wine in my hand. I could already feel myself starting to get a little bit of a buzzed feeling. I decided to light a cigarette to help take more of the edge off. This was going to be my first time smoking. So I lit the cigarette holding it in one hand. In the meantime, I looked out the windshield thinking about the evening that happened.

I took another drink of the wine I had. I finally felt the tears start to stream down my face. I didn't make a sound, but I couldn't help thinking of Jasper staying mad at me. I felt like a fool and there was no reason why he shouldn't be mad at me. I felt like I pushed too hard for them to help Sam. I really just wanted to take the cigarettes lit end and press it to my wrist.

As I was about to do it, someone grabbed it out of my hand and threw it down. Then the same hand grabbed the wine and just dropped it in the garbage that was close by. My door opened and I was pulled out gently and wrapped into welcoming arms. Arms that gave me a warm and comforting feeling. I put my arms around Jasper, letting the tears just silently roll down my face onto his shirt.

He didn't ask questions, he didn't even use his powers to calm me down for a while. Finally he let me stand on my own. I couldn't let go of him because I was afraid he'd disappear if I did. Jasper pulled me back so he could see my tear ridden face. I know he didn't like to see or feel me so upset. Jasper always had ways of making me feel better though. He hugged me and kissed me before saying anything.

"Brittlyn, I'm so sorry. I should have been more compassionate to you. I heard all the things you told Emily and Billy. I don't want you to think that I'm not mad at you or upset with you anymore. I'm proud of you for doing the right thing. It makes me love you more for showing your compassion towards others." Jasper said looking into my eyes.

"Jasper, I'm sorry too. I'm always pushing my luck. I just couldn't stand to see someone in pain. I knew if something were to happen to Sam then Emily would be devastated. I know that's how I would feel if I lost you." I said tearing up again.

"Why don't we go home? Everyone wants to see you. We all felt bad for giving you the cold shoulder. Especially after Edward told us what you were thinking." Jasper said picking me up and placing me in the car. He drove us back in a few short minutes.

We walked in to see everyone waiting for our return. "Hey guys. Before anyone says anything, I want to say I'm sorry. I know I should've asked before bringing Sam here. But I was just putting myself in Emily's shoes and imagined what it'd be like to lose someone I'd loved so much for so long. I knew it was on me to get him help and make sure he was safely returned to his loved ones."

"Brittlyn, I want to speak on behalf of everyone. We are all so sorry for treating you like we did. We know you were trying to do the right thing. We didn't think of it the way you did. We all wish we could take things into perspective like you did." Carlisle said.

I started to blush, turning a bright red. I got hugs from everyone. Even Sam was up in a few short hours feeling much better. He was almost at a hundred percent and was healing nicely. Carlisle let him go home and spend time with his family now.

As they left, I felt the exhaustion from everything today set in. I had to sit down before I fell over. By the time everything was done, it was nearly 2:30 in the morning. I went to change in the bathroom after getting showered. I had forgot to get some new pajamas to put on, so I wrapped myself in a towel and went upstairs to pick out something. I found a pair of pajamas that was blue and silky. I put on a bra and underwear after putting my sun ripened raspberry lotion on. I went back down to brush my teeth and pee. Finally I told everyone good night before trotting myself back upstairs.

Jasper accompanied me, quickly rolling down the covers for me to get under. He turned my side of the blanket on a low setting so I could feel some warmth on me. I was pressed into him feeling his calmness radiate through my body. I wrapped my arm around him just to hug him as I went to sleep. I felt him smell me and kiss on me on my hand before whispering 'Goodnight my beautiful angel' into my ear. I had never felt more at ease or comforted than in that moment.

I woke the next morning to find the room filled with some flowers and a nice breeze coming in through the open balcony doors. I looked around at the flowers. They were all morning glories, which was the flower for my birthday. They were all tied with a blue ribbon. I saw how much time and effort was put into this. I felt my love spread through my whole body. I wish Jasper were here to experience it.

After a few minutes I went downstairs only to smell something delicious cooking. It smelled like bacon and blueberry pancakes. This was one of my favorite breakfast meals. I saw Jasper pouring a glass of milk with a full plate of pancakes and some bacon next to it. He even went as far as making the pancakes into shapes. It was my favorite Disney princess, Ariel. He even poured just enough syrup on to get the pancakes wet but it wasn't drenched or dry. I looked at Jasper wondering why he was doing all this.

He could sense my confusion. "I wanted to do something nice for my princess." He winked at me.

I felt myself tighten up a little bit. He knew that calling me princess was going to get me in the mood. I loved being called his princess though. Before I sat down, he came over and smacked me on the ass. I let out a little yelp from him smacking me so hard.

"Ouch babe. That hurt a little bit. Plus you know how I get when you call me princess." I said kissing him. I picked up the fork and started eating the food in front of me. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"I'm sorry babe. But I can't help it when you just look so beautiful." He started kissing me on the neck as I was eating. "I love watching you eat, you know."

"Babe, you are so sweet. Thank you for making me breakfast. I was hungrier than I thought. I wish you would wait to kiss me after breakfast. It's kind of hard to eat when you're distracting me." I said glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

He leaned back keeping his hand on my back. "I'm sorry darlin'. I just can't help myself. Something on you smells really good. I don't know what it is, but I love it."

"It must be the lotion I got yesterday. It's called sun ripened raspberry. It's one of my favorite scents from Bath and Body Works." I told Jasper.

"I love it. It makes you smell even more delectable than ever." Jasper said leaning in to my neck.

"Where is everyone today? I'm surprised that Emmett hasn't walked in making a comment about how much I'm eating or anything." I wondered.

"They should be back any minute now. I know Alice told me they were all going out for a while, but that was hours ago though." Jasper said as I drank the last little bit of milk out of my glass.

"The meal was delicious Jasper. Thank you so much for making it!" I kissed him before running upstairs to pick out an outfit for the day.

I picked out a blue crop top that came off the shoulder, along with some black shorts that were distressed and came to mid-thigh, and one of my new bra and underwear sets. I went to get cleaned up for the day. I had come out after seeing that my period was finally gone. I was happy about that, meaning I could probably have some fun with Jasper tonight. Although we did make that promise yesterday though.

I saw Jasper standing by the front door. I decided it would be a good time to sneak up on him. Although he would hear me from a mile away, it was still fun to try. I got close to him and he hadn't turned around yet. When I was close enough, I ran over to him and grabbed him from behind. I knew it wasn't a good idea to do this because of his past, but he knew I'd only playfully grab him from behind.

I felt Jasper grab onto my hands as I started to hug him. He loosened my grip and turned around toward me. He lifted me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He held me like this for a few minutes allowing us to kiss. I couldn't resist sharing my happiness with him. I smiled so widely that even Jasper couldn't miss how happy I was.

I don't know what it was that was making me smile, but there was so much happiness within me that had to get out. I pushed all of my happiness toward Jasper making him smile more than I did somehow. I loved to see him smile even a little bit. I loved feeling his happiness being pushed towards me. I could only feel happy when I knew he was happy. He finally set me down on the counter.

"Why are you feeling so happy my love?" Jasper asked.

"I don't entirely know. I just felt a little spark and it started to spread through me like a wildfire. I guess it's just a little bit of everything. I get to be with an amazingly caring family. I love my mate far more than my own life. I know my mate feels the same way. I just have so much to be thankful for. I am in a really good mood and I can't keep it from you." I said smiling at him, still holding around his neck. I pulled him in for a more affectionate kiss.

"Well, I'm so happy that you are this happy princess. I love when you can share your emotions with me like this." He said starting to kiss me on the neck again.

I didn't even try to stop him this time. I loved how his lips could touch those sensitive places and feel so good. Even if he were like a marble statue, his touches and movements could be gentle or as light as a feather. As he continued kissing on me, my breathing kept hitching as I pulled his body closer to mine. He damn well knew what he was doing to me right now, but I didn't even care. I loved it and I was sharing my emotions with him. I jumped around from being happy to feeling the pleasure of each kiss to feeling like I could take him right here right now.

Even though I didn't stay on one of these emotions for more than a few seconds at a time, he could sense what it was doing to me. He didn't want to stop and I couldn't make him. We both just agreed that there was no need in keeping the promise we made yesterday. We barely could keep our hands off each other right now. I'm really happy the rest of the family was gone.

Jasper quickly started unbuttoning the plaid shirt he was wearing. Just as he was doing so, everyone walked in. We both quickly calmed down and I started to blush, looking down at the floor as I did. I started tracing some places on Jaspers stomach as I was blushing. He just grabbed hold of me and kissed my forehead. Emmett stood there letting out one of his loud laughs that shook the house.

"Sorry to interrupt kids. We finally came back to check on the two of you though. You really can't keep your hands off each other can you? You really might be as bad as me and Rose." Emmett said.

"I promise we may just break your record. It may take some time to catch up, but we are working on it though." I said continuing to blush. Jasper placed his hand on my chin and made me look at him. He gently kissed me.

"Well you do have a few visitors." Carlisle said coming in.

"Really?" I asked hopping down to go see who it was. I wasn't expecting anyone, but I was curious as to who wanted to see me. I walked out to where my guests were. "Oh, hi Emily. Hi Sam. How are you guys doing?"

Sam was still in his wolf form. I could tell by the way he was moving that he wanted me to turn around. I did so he could change back and get himself dressed to talk with me. When he was done I turned back around.

"I wanted to properly thank you for saving me yesterday. I know it was a lot to ask, but you found it in you to help me and do what had to be done. If you hadn't come, I probably would be dead now. I brought you something. It's not much, but I hope you like it. I made it myself." Sam said handing me something.

I looked at the wood carving he gave me. It was a wolf inside a heart shaped moon, howling at it. I gave Sam a hug and started to tear up a little bit. "Thank you Sam this is beautiful! Emily you are a very lucky young lady."

"Thank you. I'm just happy that Sam is still here. I also made you this to show my thanks." Emily handed me a necklace.

"Thank you Emily! This necklace is beautiful." I said looking at the necklace. I looked at the beautiful patterns and stones that were intertwined in the jewelry.

We stood there to talk a few more minutes. We said our goodbyes. I looked at my new gifts and decided to take them upstairs. I placed them on the dresser that my clothes were in. Jasper started kissing me like he did yesterday.

I turned in his grip he had on me. I kissed him back, only hoping to continue where we left off earlier. I pushed him toward the bed, making him lay down. I climbed on top of him, kissing him. I start grinding on Jasper, before he sat up and started pulling off his shirt. I pulled off my own while Jasper went to shut the bedroom door.

In the time he did that he also became fully undressed. He helped me to pull off the rest of my clothes. I was pushed back onto the bed, with Jasper coming to kiss me. I could feel him starting to grab my hips. I felt him start to move slowly inside me. I let out a couple of gasps as I felt the pleasure start to slowly rise in me. I grabbed Jasper and pulled him closer to me. I loved the way his cool skin felt on mine as it heated up. I kissed the scars I could reach as he was thrusting his way in. I felt him grab my arm squeeze a little on the tight side. I winced for a moment at the pain. He moved slowly to lightly biting on my neck. I could feel his venom leaking as he went to move down to my breasts. He stayed there a minute, lightly nipping around the sensitive places.

I moan at the movements. Jasper let out a few moans himself. We both reached our highs at the same time. As we come down off those highs, Jasper kissed me gently. He gently came out of me, allowing me to feel the last bit of pleasure. I propped myself up on my side to look at Jasper with his eyes closed. He was in a sleep like state as I moved a couple of hairs from his face. I loved to see him so relaxed. I watched him lay there in his state of sleep. I looked at him one more time before laying down on my back.

I looked out the doors going to the balcony. I got up gently so I wouldn't disturb Jasper. I kept pushing my happiness towards him as I put on my silk robe. I grabbed the water I had on my night stand before walking out into the sunlight. I looked out into the yard to see Emmett and Edward wrestling playfully. With them, who knows who would win? I kept watching because I loved to see them wrestle like this.

I was leaning on the edge of the balcony when Jasper came to wrap his arms around me. I loved feeling his arms around me. I straightened up and he placed his head on my shoulder. He seen what I was watching and let a chuckle out. I could feel him smiling at my amusement of watching his brothers. I turned to face him only to see he didn't bother to put a robe on. He was standing out here completely nude, but didn't seem to care though.

"Major Hale, you are a sweet man. Did you know that?" I asked, placing my arms around his neck.

"I have heard that from somewhere before. I believe my beautiful mate told me this. Although, I could say the same about her. I do love you. I know that what we just did was breaking our promise from yesterday, but I couldn't help myself. You looked too beautiful for me to try and stop. I'm happy you felt the same way. I love feeling all those happy emotions that you have." He said in his wonderful southern accent and smiling at me.

"Hey Jasper! Why don't you and your fiancé get dressed and come join us?" Emmett said as loud as he possibly could.

"We'll be down in a few minutes!" Jasper shouted back. "We better get dressed and get down there. Otherwise they may send someone up to get us."

I giggled and so did Jasper. We both thought of who would try to embarrass us the most. We walked into the bedroom to get dressed. As soon as we had our clothes on, we went downstairs together holding hands. There were some chairs on the porch that faced out toward where everyone was hanging out. I sat there telling Jasper to go and wrestle with his brothers. I watched him as I enjoyed the sun and drank on my water. I loved watching Jasper train with his family. Bella came over to sit with me. Neither of us were very vocal about things. It seemed like she had something on here mind though.

"Bella, is everything ok? It seems like something is bothering you. I hope you know you can talk to me about stuff." I said looking at her.

"I know. I kind of would like to talk to you about something. Do you think we could maybe drive somewhere a little more private to talk?" Bella asked.

"Sure." I said. I went to grab my car keys and purse. I got in my car with Bella and we drove far enough away, so Edward couldn't hear my thoughts. "What's wrong Bella?" I asked when we parked.

"I feel scared. I feel lost. I want to be with Edward, but I feel like I'm putting him in constant danger. I can't live without him. I needed to talk to someone who might understand where I'm coming from on this. And who better to talk to than you?" Bella began explaining.

"Well you seem to really love Edward. I know what it's like to feel like you're constantly putting your mate in danger. I know that it's not much fun. You worry constantly about the one you love." I said

"That's exactly what I mean. And I know Edward is just as ready for sex as I am, but he keeps holding back. He says he doesn't want to hurt me. I am ready for him to take me to bed. How did you convince Jasper to do it that first time?" Bella asked.

"Well, I didn't really convince him so to speak. It was something we both felt ready for. Plus we didn't want to push each other to do something the other didn't want. At first I was really nervous about it. But once he proposed and I really thought about it, things just started happening. Of course Jasper was still hesitant about it, making sure I was still ready to do it. Of course he didn't seem to notice the bruises he had left on me after today though. Which I'm actually kind of happy about. Or maybe he did notice and didn't want to say anything." I kept blabbering on.

"I see. So it was more of you both knew you were ready for that commitment kind of thing? I know Edward wants to, but he's afraid to." Bella said looking down almost disappointed.

"It sounds to me like you should talk to Edward about it. Why don't we head back so you guys can do that?" I started the car and was heading back before she could answer.

In a few minutes we pulled back into the driveway. Edward came as soon as I cut the engine. I got out, tossing Edward the keys knowing he was reading my thoughts. Before I even got to the yard, Edward started the car and drove away with Bella. I continued inside to put my purse in its usual place by the door.

"Hey. Was everything ok with Bella?" I heard Esme ask.

"Yeah. Everything was fine. Bella's with Edward talking to him now. Where's Jasper at? I'd really like to talk to him." I asked.

"He's upstairs waiting for you." Esme answered.

I walked upstairs to the bedroom, seeing Jasper standing on the balcony. I walked over hugging him from behind. He straightened out, which made me hug him tighter and lay my head on his back. He was pushing his concern towards me. I loosened my grip on him so he could turn around and face me. I quickly tightened my grip back around him laying my head on his chest. I was pushing my love toward this man. I closed my eyes as he did the same to me.

"I'm happy to see that you're back. So what did Bella want to talk about?" Jasper questioned.

"It was relationship stuff. She was mostly asking about the first time we slept together. How she could convince Edward to sleep with her. I told her that it was something that we talked about and agreed to do it only when we were ready. I told her she needed to talk to Edward about it." I explained as Jasper pulled me back from him.

He looked at my neck and trailed down to my breasts and even looked at my arms. I could see the worry on his face. "All these are from today babe. There are even some on my hips in the shape of your hands. I'm surprised you didn't notice earlier. It hurts a little bit, but in a good way that I never imagined."

He smiled at me as I smiled at him. He kissed me everywhere there were bruises that he left. It tickled a little bit when he kissed in some places. Shortly Edward and Bella returned back. They looked very pleased, but Jasper informed me to keep my mind out of the gutter on this one. They had a wonderful talk it seemed like. Bella hugged me before going to set with Edward.

A couple days later, it was beautiful out again. I was laying out in the sun in my bikini on a blanket in the yard. I was enjoying the sunshine when Jasper came and joined me for a few minutes. I felt my stomach rumble a little bit. I was really hungry, but I wasn't sure what I wanted yet. I went to just throw on some clothes over my swimsuit. I asked Jasper to ride with me into town. I stopped at a little diner in town for some food. Jasper told them he was on a special diet and was just along for the ride.

"Why didn't you just let me make you something at home?" Jasper asked.

"I was in the mood to eat out today." I said.

After I was done eating, Jasper payed the bill. I felt bad that he paid for it. I was grateful that he did though. I locked our arms together as we walked around town a little bit. As we turned the corner to go to a shop, I saw Lauren and Jessica standing at the shop I wanted to go into. I stopped short, my stomach tightening up and feeling kind of angry. Jasper sent me calming waves, but didn't push me to go on if I didn't want to. I nodded to him and we walked forward into the store. I didn't even bother to look at Jessica or Lauren on the way in. In fact as we passed them, I gave Jasper a kiss and he smacked me right on the butt.

I didn't see or hear how they reacted. I didn't really care though. They deserved whatever came to them. I was happy with Jasper and we had some amazing sex. I hoped they were jealous of me being with my mate. It made me happy to think about it.

I had Jasper wait for me by the door of the store as I picked out a couple of extra swimsuits. The swimsuits here weren't nearly as skimpy as the ones Alice and Rose had me get a few days ago. I wanted to get a couple of extra pairs just to have. Alice already had everything picked out for the honey moon and wedding in September. I paid for the swimsuits and turned to leave.

I looked over at Jasper being surrounded by girls as he was dressed to the max in clothes that would cover his skin. I giggled a lot as everyone was trying to get him to like them. What they didn't realize was Jasper was taken. I walked over to him grabbing his hand and sending comforting waves of my own toward him.

"OK, ladies. Shows over, I'm afraid this sexy man is already spoken for. Go on now." I said disbanding the group of girls that circled him like vultures.

"Thanks. I think Lauren was ready to pounce, but some other people came in before she could." Jasper said.

"She's always ready to pounce on you Jasper. She has problems with me being with you. I can almost guarantee that if we weren't together she'd be much happier. I'm only happy to be with you and I'm going to try my best to ignore her." I said grabbing onto his arm pulling him to the car so we can go home.

We walk back to the diner where we parked and saw my car. It had been scratched with someone else's keys and stuffed a potato into the tail pipe. I stood there looking for a minute. Then I started to get angry at the person who I knew did this. I couldn't believe she'd do it.

"Dammit all to hell! Why would she do this?! I know why. Where the fuck is she?!" I stormed off in the direction I last saw Lauren.

When I saw her sitting next to Jessica, I only got madder. I walked over unnoticed, and heard her say to Jessica what she did to my car. I walked out of hiding with the video of her admitting it saved on my phone. I went to grab her hair when Jasper grabbed me. He stopped me from assaulting her in public. That's when Chief Swan walked over seeing me getting even madder and wanting to attack Lauren.

"Is there a problem here ladies?" Chief Swan asked.

"Fuck yes there's a problem! This bitch keyed my car and stuffed a potato in the tail pipe! I would be knocking her on her ass right now if it weren't for Jasper holding me back." I almost growled at Chief Swan.

"Is this true Lauren?" Charlie asked Lauren.

"Why of course not Chief Swan. I don't know where Brittlyn got this idea from." Lauren lied through her teeth.

"That's fucking bullshit! I have a video of you admitting it to your whore of a friend there!" I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

Lauren got wide eyed and stared at my phone. I smiled a little bit, pulling up the video I took. I showed it to Charlie, who looked at Lauren. He grabbed her arm and wanted to see my car. I took him there with Jasper still holding onto me. I stood away from the car as Charlie took a look.

"Lauren, I'm going to have to take you in for vandalism. I will call your father and tell him about this. I will get this taken care of you guys. Thanks for holding her back Jasper." Charlie said.

Jasper nodded and let go of me when they were out of sight. We looked at the car and Jasper just chuckled for a minute. I looked at him oddly, then his infectious good mood caught on to me. I started laughing until I couldn't breathe anymore. Jasper put his arm around me as we stood there thinking about getting married.

We got in the car and drove back home. Jasper and I walked inside and went to the living room with everyone. They had the TV going. It was turned to the news and it was showing how humans were dying in Seattle. Jasper listened intently to the news cast. He went all rigid and I could tell why it was bothering him. There was only one thing that really made him go this rigid. A newborn army was coming for the two human mates that were with the Cullen's. I knew Victoria must've been behind it somehow, but she wasn't making direct decisions.

"Jazz. I will be fine, and you will need to train your family. It would also be a good idea to have the pack to come and help. You will need the help and they could be of use. Considering what's coming anyway. Training could start as soon as possible and the packs imprints could come to stay here." I said without hesitation.

"No! I don't want them being around you, spreading their stink to you." Jasper said faster than necessary.

"Think about it though Jasper. There's safety in numbers and the smell that they will have will mix with the smell that's already here. It will cause confusion and if someone tries to come, then they may leave. Plus you could leave a couple of the pack members here to watch over us. If one of you stays behind then they will totally know that their prize is here waiting to be taken." I explained.

Everyone looked at me stunned that I had come up with such a plan. They all looked at each other. They all considered this to be the best possibility. Although they had their doubts about it, they all nodded to each other.

"This is a good plan. Bella if you will call Jacob and have him to tell the pack to meet us soon in their wolf forms, will get started as soon as possible in the morning." Carlisle said.

Bella nodded and went outside, being followed by Edward. I stayed in with Jasper and the rest of the family. I felt very happy about the solution and agreement that was reached tonight. I looked around the room to see what everyone was doing. I noticed Alice sitting in a chair, looking zoned out. She was having a vision of something, probably the fight that was going to happen.

"We only have until October to train." Alice said. Edward heard her and had Bella tell Jacob.

The time flew by right before our eyes. The remaining Cullen's, Bella and myself finally graduated high school. Bella and Edward got married, went on their honey moon and had their first child within a month of each other. Finally, it was time for Jasper and me to get married. I was really nervous and it would've been a good time for Jasper's ability.

But, Alice kept reminding me I couldn't actually see him, and he couldn't see me, until we made it to the alter tomorrow. She was very good at her job of getting things prepared. I was practicing in my wedding shoes for tomorrow. My soon to be husband was standing on the second floor balcony looking out into the yard. I tried my best not to look at Jasper. He was just so gorgeous standing there in the sun though. Jasper was wanting to look but resisted the temptation to. I couldn't help but sneak a glance at him when Alice wasn't looking.

"Alice, I never really got to thank you for doing all this. I know planning two weddings so close together must be very difficult. I really do appreciate it though." I said to her.

"Brittlyn, I love doing this. Especially for two of my new sisters!" She said winking at me. "Now go home and plan on getting some good rest. Hopefully you'll be able to, but I know Bella couldn't help it though."

I nodded, and walked toward my car parked out front of the Cullen's home. I felt one more surge of excitement from Jasper. I told Edward to keep an eye on him tonight during his bachelor party. I looked back seeing if he heard what I was thinking. He nodded his head in agreement. I made it around to the front porch. As I walked around a little further, I see Carlisle talking to a bright eyed kid. I remembered seeing him at Bella and Edward's wedding. He came over and reintroduced himself.

"Hi Brittlyn! I'm Seth, remember?" He asked very enthusiastically.

"Of course. How are you Seth?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"I couldn't possibly be better. I was just wondering if Carlisle minded us hanging out today. I was told that your big day is tomorrow. Congratulations!" Seth said.

"Thanks Seth! I wish you could come tomorrow, but I don't won't to impose on Alice though. She has done such a wonderful job getting things together. Which reminds me. Carlisle, could I talk to you and Esme about something? It's just something I really want to say before tomorrow." I asked a little bit nervous. I'm sure he could tell that I was nervous by listening to my heart.

"Sure. I'll go get her. And thanks for dropping by to check on everything Seth." Carlisle said before going to get Esme. Seth nodded and ran off into the woods. Carlisle left too. They were back in a split second.

"Carlisle said you wanted to speak to us? Is everything ok dear?" Esme asked in her protective motherly voice.

"No everything is fine Esme. I just wanted to tell you guys thank you. For everything that you've done to make me feel so welcomed into this family. I know that the journey ahead of us is going to be tough. But I look at both of you as if you really were my parents. I just wanted to say that before tomorrow. I wouldn't have felt right if I hadn't said it." I told them.

"Thank you for making our son happy again. It's been so long since we've seen him like this. I hope that you two are always going to be happy together." Carlisle said with a smile. Esme nodded and hugged me.

I smiled and left them with a wave for today. I drove back home so I could rest that night. I went upstairs and found my blonde prince waiting on my bed for me. He was smiling because he was happy to get past Alice and her death threats. I shut the door behind me, so that way no one would get tempted to peek in that way. I walked over to Jasper and straddled him on the bed. I kissed him on the mouth without even saying a word. I haven't hardly seen him in three days because Alice was acting as a drill sergeant.

Jasper pulled me along with him as he laid on his back on the bed. We still hadn't had sex since that one night months ago. I could feel him start to get a bulge again after only kissing him. I sat up looking down at him. He sat up and readjusted my straddle on to his lap. He respected my decision to not go any farther tonight.

"Are you as ready for tomorrow as I am?" Jasper asked looking at me. He casually placed his arms around my waist to hold me onto his lap.

"As ready as I can be. What about you? Are you going to hold up until then?" I shot back at him.

"I am so ready for this. I wanted to see you before I was taken out for my bachelor party. We are going hunting again to make sure we can keep ourselves tame for the party." He said to comfort me.

"Good because tomorrow night…" I moved and kissed behind his left ear. "I want you…" I moved to kiss behind his right ear. "Too be my wild man." I just barely kissed his lips, leaving him wanting more. I wanted him to be left with this tease, so he would be ready for tomorrow night. It definitely worked because I could feel him take in each sensation, plus the scent I had that he liked. His bulge was definitely wanting to get out. He stopped me, making himself calm down and setting me up on the bed. He was about to tell me something to see if I'd still love him.

"I need to get something off my chest before we get married tomorrow. It's something I haven't really talked to you about. The others know, I was afraid of telling you. I thought you would maybe love me less if you knew." He looked down afraid.

"Babe, you know you can tell me anything. It couldn't possibly make me love you any less. It will make me love you more because you are being honest with me. I don't love you because you have money or for your beautiful looks. I love you because we can talk about things openly. You are not only the love of my life, but my best friend too." I said, making him look up at me.

He smiled, then went to a straight face telling me about his past, when he was first turned. He told me about being the young major for the army. He told me about Maria and how she changed him. He was able to be manipulated by her. She used him to get what she wanted. He was emanating how sad he was without thinking about it. He showed me the scars he got from fighting for her. I rubbed the scars gently as he kept going. He told me when Alice finally found him, he was falling to pieces. Alice had told him about a vision of a girl who would marry him. Make him a happy man no matter what. He decided to believe her and went to stay with the Cullen's. All this time, he'd been waiting for me to show up and fill an empty void in his life. When we finally met only a matter of months ago, he knew I was the one he's been waiting for.

By the time he was done, he was still looking down. I knew he wanted to cry, but he couldn't though. All through the story, he was able to share the emotions he was feeling at the time. He was now feeling sad, thinking about what almost happened to him. I was crying for him. The tears were running down my face, I felt what he had all that time ago. He felt betrayed by what Maria had done to him. As he still looked down, I leaned over making his mouth find mine, tears still streaming down my face. I grabbed hold to the sides of his face making him stay there so I could keep kissing him. Then I kissed each individual scar that I could see with his clothes on.

"Brittlyn…" Jasper started before I cut him off.

"Jazz… How could you not tell me this before? Thank you for sharing that with me. I'm sorry you started off with someone who couldn't appreciate you. It'll be my turn to take care of you when we are married tomorrow. I promise right now, that you will never have to be like that ever again. I'm here for you now baby." I said as I hugged him sending waves of how much I loved him.

He gently wiped the tears away. He kissed me, lightly laying me back down on the bed. He managed to take off my underwear under the skirt I was wearing at the moment. He was sending out major signals of wanting sex. I was not about to stop him either, especially after what he told me about his past. He undid his pants, just before hearing something that made him freeze.

"Hey Brittlyn. Better send him out before we come in to get him." Emmett teased through my open window.

"Promise you'll be careful tonight?" I asked not ready to say goodbye for what seemed to be forever.

"Don't worry, Brittlyn. We'll bring him back in one piece." Edward jumped up to say.

"I will see you at the alter in the morning. Completely unharmed." He said. Before jumping out to join his brothers he gave me a quick peck on the cheek as a goodbye. Then he jumped out the window and was gone in an instant.

I finally brushed my teeth and got into my pajamas for the night. I rolled the covers down, made sure I had both my alarms set for tomorrow morning, turned on the radio to a low volume and turned off the light so I could finally go to bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I had another nightmare that night. It's a little bit different than the first one I had months ago.

I was standing in the field, this time the Cullen's behind me. The leader of the Volturi was standing in the middle of the field. I remember Jasper saying his name was Aro. He was wanting me to come and meet him for the first time. I looked at my new family surrounding me waiting on me to do something. I started walking forward toward Aro. I told the Cullen's to stay put, I was going to be fine. If I needed help I would think it after Aro let go of my hand. I would have Edward send me the right person to help. I kept walking forward to meet Aro. I finally made it to the middle of the field where he was standing. He reach out for my hand. I slowly moved it into his hand.

He was supposed to be a mind reader like Edward, but he could only do one person at a time though. Edward could do several people. I wasn't turned into a vampire yet. Aro seen that and something else that didn't make him too happy with my family. Aro stared at me with what seemed to be hate in his eyes. He spun me around and held onto me very tightly. My family started toward me but I managed to yell 'STOP! DON'T RISK IT!' They listened to what I said, which really seemed to impress the old leader holding me. He spoke to my family and was wanting to make a bargain with them.

"I will let her go… but only if I get what I want!" He said.

The Cullen's looked to Edward for his mind reading ability. He read the man's thoughts. "He wants Alice in exchange for Brittlyn. What do we do?" Edward asked.

"If I don't get her, this one may make a great addition to our side. Which means I would get to turn her myself." He smiled deviously at this suggestion. "Only I hope I'll be able to stop once I get started."

That was it, he just used the most powerful words possible. Jasper finally cracked into Major Hale from his army days. He started running toward Aro, who was smiling because he knew that he started something that only his army would win. I screamed at Jasper to stop before he got himself killed. It was too late though, a couple of Aro's vampire slaves got to him first. He was weak against them, they had so much more power because of their training. Aro smiled down at me. I knew what he was going to do. I tried to fight my way to Jasper. I tried to get away from this evil man who held me. I suddenly felt a searing pain go through my whole body at once. It felt as if I were dowsed in gasoline and set on fire.

I let out my shrieks of pain for everyone to hear. Even my husband who wasn't able to help me, was pleading for a blonde girl to stop using her power on me. It finally stopped and I had to catch my breath. Once I did, Aro forced me to watch the most horrible thing possible now. He commanded his slaves to kill the only person who matters to me. I tried getting free to stop it, but my weak human body wouldn't allow it against the stone hard body of a vampire. I watched in horror as my beloved Jasper got his body ripped to literal pieces. That was my breaking point. I finally lost my whole world. My future, my present, the one who could keep me going through anything, was now lost to the world that I knew. Everything crumbled down around me all at once.

Why did it have to be him, my Jasper, who had to have been killed? There was nothing left here for me now. I want to die and go be with him. If I can't be alive with him, then I'll join him through my only other choice… Death. 'Kill me.' I said 'Kill me now so I can be with my mate.' I started crying as I begged for my death to come. I closed my eyes as Aro got ready to kill me. Again I woke up before my death could even begin to happen.

I drove over to the Cullen's place so Alice could work her magic in helping me get ready for the wedding. She seen me show up showered, brushed and dressed anyway. But she seen the dark circles under my eyes from the horrible dream that caused my nerves to be jumpy. She seen that I was frazzled and was about to crack soon if I didn't get to Jasper. Alice had her ways of getting me distracted though. She always started a conversation that would lead me somewhere else on a train of thought.

"So, have you ever thought about getting a spray tan?" She asked in a happy voice.

"You know I never have thought about getting one. Spray tans just aren't for me. You know?" I answered.

"Well, I think some people can pull them off. But I get that not everyone enjoys them though." She shot right back. She finished my makeup fairly quick. I looked really nice for my wedding so far.

"I can help with her hair if you want?" Rosalie said.

Alice nodded and moved out of the way so Rosalie could do my hair. She managed to twist and turn my long brown hair into a braided bun. My mom called out for me just then to try and find me. "In here mom!" I said a little on the loud side so she could find me. She walked in and was so excited to see me, but she immediately started to cry though. She was handed a tissue to dab at the tears. Dad walked in holding a box.

"This is your something old and something blue." Mom said as the box was opened. "We had the sapphires placed in."

"This was your grandmother's a long time ago." Dad said.

"This necklace is beautiful you guys. Thanks so much for this!" I said wanting to hug them but knew I shouldn't.

A few minutes later, I was into my wedding gown and veil placed on my head. It was an older veil that covered my whole head. Alice knew that Jasper would love the veil. I loved the fact it would make me mysterious to him. It was just about time for me to walk down the aisle to see my groom for the first time since last night. The music started up cuing me to start walking arm in arm with dad. We took it slow and paced ourselves to the music. We finally got to the alter where Jasper stood. I switched from my dad's arm to Jasper's arm. We stepped up to the alter and started things off very well. Jasper was eager to lift up my veil and see how Alice had enhanced my beauty. When he did, I could tell there was something in his eye that said, 'You are the most delectable looking creature here right now. I love you more than anything in the whole world darlin'!'

It finally came down to saying our vows. We both repeated and said what needed to be said. We placed rings on each other's fingers. "With the power invested in me, by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride!" was finally said. Jasper grabbed around my waist and I went around the nape of his neck. Finally we got to have that first kiss as a married couple. After about thirty seconds of kissing, we pressed our foreheads together, eyes closed and smiling at each other. Everyone was clapping and shouting for our happy occasion.

I had completely forgotten about the nightmare from last night for a while. We were now ready to celebrate as Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Hale. We had the reception and had our dances and food. We went around checking to make sure that people were having a good time.

Alice did a wonderful job getting the wedding together. She knew everything that Jasper and I liked. She was able to put up strands of small lights that looked like stars in the sky. The cake was huge and there would definitely be left overs that I wanted to send home with everyone. She had even set up a buffet with a variety of foods. I loved seeing all the beautiful origami pieces that hung from the branches.

I sat at the head table for me and Jasper. I was able to see the beautiful sunset. When I saw Jasper looking at me and smiling, I realized I was right in the line of fire of the rays of light from the sunset. I smiled and blushed as I looked down at my dress. I saw then that Alice had picked me out not only a silky wedding dress, but it had small diamonds interlaced with the silk, as did the veil.

Jasper and I were called to have our first dance as a married couple. We stood in the rays of light that were coming in. The sparkles from my dress bounced onto Jasper. I see now why Alice had the diamonds put in. It was to make it look like Jasper's sparkles were only coming from my dress. I looked at him and smiled widely at my mate. He returned the smile as he spun me around. I felt gorgeous in this dress and Jasper looked gorgeous in his tux.

It was time to do the father daughter dance and right after the mother son dance. I hugged dad closely to me. He told me that he was so proud of me and would love and support me no matter what happened. I kissed dad on the cheek as the song for our dance ended. I told him how much I loved him and how I would keep in touch.

Jasper and Esme looked so adorable together as they danced. They quietly talked while they danced. I waited at our table for Jasper to come back. He gave Esme a quick peck on the cheek before coming back over to me. He grabbed my hand as we were called to cut the cake. We walked over to it, grabbing the knife together and cutting three times. We both grabbed a piece ready to feed the other one. We fed each other in the most playful way possible. Everyone clapped and the cake was being cut for the guests. All this happened and everyone was dancing having a great time. There were plenty of leftovers when the night had ended, and the table holding the gifts were mountainous. They were piled up fairly high. I knew what the biggest surprise was going to be for me though. It was going to be the honey moon.

Finally, it was time to change and head out for the honey moon. All the stuff was packed as we said goodbye to everyone we needed to. I didn't even know what kind of a vehicle we were taking. Jasper came and stood next to me as it pulled around so we could take off for our flight. I saw the car was a blue GT Convertible Mustang. It even had a big, red bow on it. I assume it was from the whole family. I looked back at them lipping a 'Thank you' to Carlisle and Esme. They nodded and smiled toward me, seeing how happy I really was.

I got into the passenger side that Jasper held open for me. He moved around to the driver side at a regular pace and got in. He started the engine and we took off to a secret destination. I know he wanted to surprise me, so I let him. We made one stop on our way there. Some of the local people were dancing and we enjoyed seeing the sights. We finally got to a privately owned island. It was a gift for the wedding. It was located just a little off the coast of the Hawaiian Islands. Jasper managed to park the boat right at the dock. He got out with our luggage in one go. He set it down for a minute to help me get out. I helped to pack stuff at least to the door of our little sea front cottage. He made me set everything in my hands down, including the shoes I was holding.

I held my arms tightly around his neck as he easily packed me over the threshold of the cottage. He took me over to the bed and said to wait there for him. He picked up the luggage from outside and placed it over by the dresser. I positioned myself to be on my knees when Jasper came over.

"I can't believe we are finally married darlin'!" Jasper said as he unzipped my dress slowly, wanting to enjoy every minute of this. He started to slide my dress down a little bit.

"I know Jazz. We can finally be alone with nothing standing in our way." I said.

I started taking off his shirt so I could see his bare upper body. It looked more chiseled than usual. He unhooked the bra I was wearing and continued to slide it with my dress downward. I did the same with my hands, only I moved down below his button making sure he was getting a bulge. Sure enough he was getting one. So to make it even better, I kissed him like I did last night. Only when I was kissing him I managed to get his pants down and off of him. When I got to his lips, I only ever so slightly touched them with mine while letting my hands linger at his naked body for just a second longer before pulling myself away completely. I finished getting undressed while he took in what I just did with his eyes closed. I was on laying on the bed completely naked, one leg extended and the other bent behind it, putting my upper body weight on my right arm leaving my left one completely free.

"So, Major Hale. I heard you were recently married. I also heard you were looking for a night of wonderful love making with your new wife while stranded alone for a while." I said hoping the roleplay would make him come in for more.

"This is true, Mrs. Hale. I need one more great night of passionate love making to my wife before I have to saddle up for my next battle. Do you think you could show me that wonderful time I'm looking for?" He asked while climbing in bed next to me. He took his finger and traced from behind my left ear going down to my breast and kept going down to my entry way for pure ecstasy.

"I know I can Major Hale. I'm always ready for your strong hands to help me along." I said.

Just then he started to use his fingers in a magical way that made me start to warm up. It felt great what he could do with just his fingers. I was already having a new realm of pleasure to open up. I wanted his face to be next where his fingers were. He was able to sense I was ready for more, so he positioned himself over me. He rolled me onto my back, then started to probe around my entry way. When his erection went in, he moved around slow enough for me to enjoy, but fast enough that I was feeling it occasionally hit my g-spot. I couldn't quit saying "Oh Major Hale…! Major Hale! Major Hale! Major Hale!" Each time making him feel my aftershock of pure ecstasy making him know that I was more than enjoying myself.

He rolled over allowing me to be on top and have a little charge in the sex play of our first night of marriage. I was still going and he was too. So, I did something I never thought I'd do. I brought his erection out of me for a minute. Then I took my mouth and used whatever I could to keep him going, when all of a sudden he was able to reposition me so my entrance was above his mouth.

We had each other in a position where we could easily go on for hours. After a few minutes of this position we found another one that could work for a while. He kept me pointing in the same direction, but he had me on hands and knees though. He then put his erection back into my entrance. He then grabbed hold of my legs to wrap around his waist. He grabbed hold of my waist and began to help move me forward and back slowly until we reached a good speed that wouldn't hurt me but still felt good. He could tell it was good because I was moaning at the movements that went so deep inside me. I had never experienced so much pleasure in one night.

Finally, we had come to a finish with it for the night. He could tell I was getting tired anyway and didn't want to push it. He was very considerate on not wanting to hurt me. This I appreciated, I wanted to enjoy this as much as he had. I think I did because he actually closed his eyes like it made him physically tired. We were laying on our own pillows staring at each other's beautiful nakedness. I played around with tracing his muscles again. He seemed to trace around my breasts, finding them to be his point of interest.

"Major Hale, you did wonderfully tonight. I'd never seen someone take such charge in this kind of situation. Where did you find out how to do all that stuff?" I asked him honestly wanting to know.

"I've done my research Mrs. Hale. I will have to say that you have learned a few new tricks yourself. I'm very impressed that you took charge of things as well. I know now how to make you scream my name if I need you too." He said looking at my face smiling.

I smiled back, but covered up and moved closer to him. I was tired and in need of some good sleep. I felt Jasper kiss my forehead before drifting off to sleep. During that night's sleep, I had the same nightmare as the night before. I woke up in a sweat and jerked myself up moving my legs over the edge of the bed. I noticed Jasper hadn't said anything, or even moved for that matter. I looked behind me to see that he was missing.

I didn't see a note laying around anywhere on or near the bed. I got up and found a robe to cover myself. I went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. It helped to wake me up for the day. I looked in the mirror after wiping my wet face off with a towel. My eyes still had dark places under them. I can't believe this dream came for a second time.

I looked down and felt my stomach drop a little bit just thinking about it. I turned around and continued to look for Jasper. I haven't seen him anywhere and there were no notes left on counters, tables, or anywhere else for that matter. It was odd for him to not leave me a note or something. Where could he possibly be and why wouldn't he want me to know. Maybe I was over reacting to this. Although I didn't know how long he'd been gone either. I gave him a little bit longer before really freaking out.

I felt really worried now because it had been an hour since I woke up. I feel like this dream was a sign telling me he was going to get hurt. I didn't know when or where, but it could've been at any time. I had backed myself up against a wall for a minute. I thought about different ways he could've died. I was losing my breath. I started to hyperventilate just thinking at all the possibilities there were. I had to sit down in a chair before I collapsed. I couldn't get enough air in to make sense of things much longer. Thankfully Jasper came rushing in at the sound of me taking shorter and shorter breaths.

"Shhh. Shhh. Its ok, I'm still here. I'm sorry to have left you. I was outside pretty far down the beach. I didn't know how long you'd be asleep for." He explained comfortingly, while using his ability. The breathing went back to normal and was fine again. I hugged him as tightly as I could in this very second pleased to see there were no new scars or scratches of any kind.

He pulled me away only to see tears streaming down my face. He clearly must've knew I must've had another nightmare. He held me close to him trying to keep me calm. He was concerned for my well-being. He asked what the dream was about this time, I told him after a minute of hesitation. I told him that I must just really need the sleep or something. He was understanding of this. Although he made me eat some food first before I lay back down. I told him to only let me rest for an hour and no longer.

He nodded in agreement. I felt better, safer even, now that he was here with me again. Knowing that he was beside me was more than enough to let me go back to sleep with a peaceful mind. I dozed off for a peaceful nap. In that time Jasper called Carlisle and explained the dream I had to him. Carlisle asked Alice to check on the Volturi. She said there were no changes with them at all.

Jasper kept his promise and woke me up when an hour had passed. I felt totally refreshed now. I went to put on something from the bag that had my initials on it. I looked through the bag only to find sexy nighties and lingerie next to bathing suits. There were outfits to wear for dressing up in case we went out somewhere for a date. I did find a light blue t-shirt, white tank top and grey shorts to wear around here. I threw that on after I got a shower and brushed my teeth and hair.

"Thanks for helping me calm down earlier Jazz. I don't mean to be such an emotional mess all the time. I'm just afraid of losing you. I couldn't imagine life without you now." I tried explaining to Jasper.

"The day that you aren't an emotional mess, that's when I will start to worry. I know that you're trying not to make me worry. When I find out you're hiding something, that's how I find out you're not ok. I want to be able to talk to you and feel what you feel. It's why I'm here darlin'. I love you and will always be here for you. 'Till death do us part, remember?" He told me keeping me calm. I nodded answering his question.

The rest of the day passed smoothly. I didn't have any more breakdowns or emotional outbursts. Jasper took me over to our bags wanting me to put on a swimsuit that he personally picked out. I looked at and instantly loved it. It was a very skimpy bikini. I didn't mind wearing it for him when we were alone. He put on a speedo that Alice had picked out for him. She threatened that if he didn't, she would make him wear a woman's bra around the guys for a whole week.

I could just imagine it now, Emmett busting out laughing and making some wise crack calling Jasper a woman or something. I probably would've snickered a little bit. I would've also joined in on the teasing him, but it probably would've turned him on the way I was thinking about it though. He's still going to get hell for this when we get back. Edward is probably going to find out one way or another. He would then tell Emmett and I would smack him on the head if he took it too far.

Over the week, we managed to swim in the ocean, find a couple of waterfalls and go enjoy the culture on the Hawaiian Islands. I had so much fun this week, enjoying every minute of it before going back home. Not to mention, Jasper had held back and still was a little to some degree when we had sex. It was the best sex I could've ever imagined.

We enjoyed our honey moon and went back home to see the family again. We stayed with the Cullen's all the time now since we were married. Emmett and Edward found out about Jasper's speedo. I was right about Emmett taking it too far with the teasing. I then told him at least Jasper was man enough to wear one. Emmett went quiet and everyone started laughing because they never seen him go this quite this fast without a comeback of some kind.

Jasper was also more than willing to change me into a vampire whenever I was ready, too. But he didn't rush me into changing right away. His exact words were, "I will change you personally whenever you are ready darlin'." I was happy to know that Jasper was the one going to be changing me. I just needed a little bit longer as a human. I wanted to see my parents as a human a few more times. Another week had passed.

Jacob had Renesme were out playing in the woods today. Everyone except for Edward was out feeding. I had already ran to the bathroom four times to puke. I was running back hopefully for the last time today. I flushed it down the toilet and closed the lid. I washed my face off and brushed my teeth. I went back up to the bedroom to lay down for a little bit. I've tried thinking what I could've possibly ate or where I've that could make me feel this ill.

I popped straight up in the bed. I ran over to the calendar that Jasper had hanging up on the wall. He always helped me to keep track of when I had my period. He knew it, by now, almost as well as I did. I looked to see when my last period was. It was two weeks passed due. Something was wrong. I tried to think what it might be hoping it wasn't what I thought it was. I walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room. I looked at myself in the mirror. I turned sideways, lifting my shirt up slowly and placing my hands on my stomach. That's when I knew it was the last thing I needed right now. I sat down on the edge of the bed stunned.

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Brittlyn?" Edward asked appearing in the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm sure about this one. It seems so weird though. Can it happen this quickly?" I asked him.

"Yeah. But you're not developing as fast as Bella did though. Jasper needs to know." Edward said.

"I want to be the one to tell him about it, ok? Please Edward? Let me do this when I'm ready." I asked him, concerned he wouldn't agree.

"Ok, but you won't be able to hide this for long. He notices a lot of things." Edward said.

I thanked him and blew out a sigh of relief. I sat down to think about this for a few minutes. I really hoped Edward would stay out of my head long enough for me think this through before Jasper got back. We hadn't really talked about this. We never thought about having a child. It was something that never came up in conversation. Would he even want one with me after what Bella had been through? Does he even like kids all that well? I wasn't sure how he'd react at all.

"Hey darlin'. Sorry it took so long, but I'm back though. You seem like you're in a really good mood." Jasper said.

"Yeah I guess so. I mean, my handsome husband is back with me. Listen, there's something I need to ask you. And it's really…" I started. Before being cut off by Jasper.

"Wait a second. There's something different here." He said with this kind of confused look on his face. He took a step back and looked at me. He came closer to me now. He put his hands on my face and closed his eyes. He was really concentrating now, he could focus in on someone's emotions if he really put the effort in. He placed his head, ear first, to my stomach to listen. He pulled away now looking me in the face smiling. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I was going to, but I was afraid you wouldn't want me or it around anymore if you knew. I was just a little bit scared to say anything. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it from Edward first." I told him.

"Well, let's go find Carlisle and get you checked out then." He picked me up and carried me down to Carlisle's office, getting Carlisle on the way. He explained everything and asked Carlisle to give me an exam. We all shared an excitement and found out that I'm not as far along as Bella was by now. It was strange, but in a wonderful way.

A couple days later I hadn't grown much and neither had the baby. We weren't too concerned about it. I told everyone that they should go hunt and be prepared for anything. They all objected, but I could tell that they needed to go anyway. I told them I would be fine here alone. We were practically away from all civilization and not a soul would possibly bother me.

They all went because Carlisle said I was right. Everyone went out to feed so they could be at top strength for when it was time for me to deliver. Jasper was the last one to leave, but finally went with the others though. I walked around the house as everyone was taking their time hunting. I told them to take as long as they needed. A couple hours passed and I wondered if they had started to feed yet. I held my hands on my stomach, imagining what it'd be like to hold the baby when it was born.

I suddenly felt the baby move. It was uncomfortable for a minute. It didn't feel right that the baby moved like that. I was about to call Carlisle when I remembered that no one took their phones with them. I felt another pain in my stomach. This one was much worse for a lot longer. I was starting to think something was horribly wrong. I felt something warm running down my leg. I looked down to see I had started to bleed badly. I walked over to a pad and pencil and wrote a note hoping Alice wouldn't be too distracted this time to get it.

I went to the bathroom and shut the door. I knew I was alone, but in case Alice got the message I didn't want the whole house coming in on me sitting on the toilet. I kept feeling sharp pains in my stomach. It didn't quit for a few minutes. I suddenly felt something slip out of me and plop into the toilet.

I stood up pulling up pants and buttoning them. I looked in the toilet seeing the under developed baby floating there, lifeless. I shut the lid to the toilet and started to feel weak as a kitten. I had to sit down on the bathroom floor. I sat there, losing a lot of blood before anyone came home. It only took about forty-five minutes for them to get back.

"Brittlyn!? Brittlyn, where are you!?" I heard someone yelling. I couldn't tell which of the guys it was, but I knew it wasn't Edward and it definitely wasn't Jacob.

I couldn't bring myself to speak because I was so weak. I could only think where I was hoping Edward would send them in my direction. I hadn't realized I left a blood trail for them to follow to the bathroom. Carlisle and Jasper came busting through the door, seeing me in an almost dead like state. They saw me sitting in a pool of my own blood. They came over looking in the toilet, realizing what had happened.

Jasper hurriedly picked me up and took me back to Carlisle's home office. I was weak and in need of sleep. I kept going in and out of consciousness, only to hear half of whatever Carlisle was telling me. I suddenly felt a couple more sharp pains that lasted only a few seconds. That's when I went fully unconscious. I didn't wake up for a few hours.

When I did wake, I was alone in Carlisle's home office. I still felt weak, but it was slowly getting better. I looked around thinking about what happened earlier. I started to sit myself up so I could go to pee. I didn't hear a noise in the house. I assumed I was alone again so I pushed myself off the table where I was. All the machines were off and everything seemed… dead. I staggered into the bathroom where I was before. There is still a giant mess here from when I was bleeding everywhere. The baby was still in the toilet too.

I turned to the door, only to find Aro standing there. He was smirking, holding two heads in each hand. He threw three heads, Carlisle, Esme and Alice's, to my feet. The last head he threw for me to catch. When I turned it around, I saw Jasper's face. It showed his last true feeling, anger. Maybe he was angry with me, because I couldn't even take care of the baby, let alone him. I started crying and Aro laughed at my sadness. I fell to my knees only to cry over my dead mate and his family, now my dead family.

Everything went dark on me. I could still feel my steady breathing, but my heartbeat went through the roof. I heard fast beeping noises in the room with me. I sat straight up, seeing everything was bright again. I felt tears going down my face again. I was crying over a dream and my still born child. The beeping kept getting faster and faster. I pulled the cords from my body, only for the monitor showing my heartbeat to start flat lining like I was dead. I went and turned off the machine because it wasn't helping anything. I put my face in my hands only to sob even more.

Suddenly Jasper came in the room, followed by Carlisle. Jasper managed to calm me down, knowing I was upset. He came over and hugged me, my face still in my hands. He kissed the top of my head and rested his chin on it. He managed to send calming waves through me. Then he sent me his love through waves. He wanted to make sure I knew he was there for me. I hugged him trying to send my love to him for him. I wasn't too successful though, I wasn't in a loving place right now. I was in a very sad and dark place. I was missing the child that came to early. No one said anything for a few minutes.

"Brittlyn? I'm sorry about what happened. I can't even begin to imagine how much pain you're in right now. I did want you to know that you did the right thing by writing a note for Alice to see in her visions though." Carlisle said compassionately.

"Thank you Carlisle. You are a good man. I appreciate that you guys came back from your hunt early to save my life. I wish there were something I could do to repay you." I said really meaning it.

"You repay me every day. You kept my son in a safe place, waiting patiently, for more than a hundred years now. I couldn't even begin to tell you how much that means to me." Carlisle said smiling. "I'll leave you two kids alone so you can talk in private."

Carlisle left the room shutting the door behind him. "I'm sorry babe. I really tried my hardest to keep the baby safe. I don't know what could've possibly went wrong. I… I thought… everything was going to be fine." I started crying again not even able to look Jasper in the face. I was almost certain he would be ashamed now.

He kissed me like I did him the night before our wedding. I knew he was ok with things then. "Darlin', please don't blame yourself for this. These kinds of things happen often. It wasn't something that you were supposed to fight off. It happened for a reason. Plus, we can always try again for another baby."

I smiled looking at him. I kissed him on the forehead. He always knew what to say to make me feel better. I couldn't help but rub my fingers through his hair. Although I was a little depressed, I was able to accept the fact that it wasn't meant to be yet. Jasper often held me, sending waves of love through me.

It'd been two weeks since this incident happened. I was waiting for the Cullen's to get back from a hunting trip. I made myself a little bed outside to sit there with Jasper. We always liked being outside together. I stayed there for a few minutes. I was getting antsy just sitting there with no one to talk to. I walked downstairs and left a note saying I was going to go for a walk. I didn't know where I was going to walk to, but I needed out the house for a little bit.

I looked to my left and to my right. I was trying to decide which way I wanted to go. I decided to go around back and walk that way. At least then I could walk to the river and back before sunset. Jasper had shown me the path to the river and back several times. I often went there to calm down when Jasper wasn't around. This was one of those times. I needed the sounds of the river right now.

I walked a couple of miles to the river. I found the rock I usually sat on with Jasper. It had a nice direct look at the sky. On days when it was sunny, I was able to just stare at him gleaming so beautifully. Today was a very sunny day, which was unusual for Forks. I was able to lay there in the sun, listening to the river and other sounds of nature, thinking of the good things. I eventually fell asleep with ease. Something that I had trouble with on occasion.

A twig snapped, causing me to sit straight up alert as possible. I saw nothing but darkness. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness before trying to find my way home. I climbed down off the rock. I knew the way back, but not well enough to find it in the dark. I tried retracing my steps from earlier. I heard another twig snap behind me. I turned to see a man behind me. He looked very familiar for some reason. He smiled, "Well, well, well. If it isn't my little sucker. My, my. Are we alone again? I guess your boyfriend likes to leave you alone a lot."

I was frozen with terror. The man who broke into my father's house and assaulted me was standing with me right here right now. He smiled and laughed. He could tell that I was terrified. I stood as still as I possibly could, not knowing what to do.

"I really have missed you. I bet that you never told your boyfriend about our hot love making all that time ago." He said.

"I didn't have to. He seen for himself what happened to me later that night." I said, realizing I just signed my own death warrant.

"Oh I see. Well it looks like we get one more fun night together before I torture you to death." He said with his back turned to me.

I turned and started running in another direction from him. He turned and started running after me. I was kind of happy to be barefoot, but regretted my decision to wear a shorter skirt though. My assailant easily caught up to me, taking me over and pushing me to the ground. He turned me over so he could see my face.

"You thought you could get away that easily huh? Well you are mine again one last time. I can't wait to get inside you one last time." He said cruelly.

I screamed and said Jasper's name one last time before the man slapped me. He had pulled duct tape from his pocket. He put a piece over my mouth so I wouldn't scream for help again. He proceeded to take off my underwear. I kicked him in the crotch though, managing to get some distance from him.

The man threw me down on the ground. He picked up my discarded underwear and put them in his pocket. He was going to keep them as a souvenir. I was scared for my life now. He was only moments away from killing me.

"How did you even find me?" I asked trying to stall him.

"It really wasn't that hard my dear. I told your dad I was looking for you and made up an excuse why. He told me to come here. When I did, I seen that your boyfriend and his family were very protective of you. So, I waited until they all were gone and followed you here." He started explaining.

I was trying to think of a way to get out of this. I didn't have much time though, so I had to think very fast. I finally decided to just get up and run again. I started yelling for Jasper or someone to help me. I was running in the right direction because I could see the house through some of the trees ahead. The man had caught up to me again, taking us both down. I was turned onto my back one last time. He was ready to kill me now. I really fought him now. He pulled a knife out, starting to bring it down to my stomach.

Before he stabbed me, I caught his hand holding the knife. He was really strong and was nearly at my stomach with the knife. I kicked him in the crotch rolling him off me. He was in pain so it was my turn to strike him. Just as I was about to drive the knife down on him, I stopped. I dropped the knife, kicked him one more time in the crotch. I got up and walked to the house. Slowly the man got up and started running after me. I was at the edge of the woods, the Cullen's standing in the driveway.

I looked at them with so many feelings, but the one that almost seemed to dominate was confidence. At that exact moment, I stepped to the side as my attacker was running towards me. Edward finally realized why I looked like I did. He quickly told Jasper, who ran to move me out of the way. Luckily, everyone realized why I looked the way I did. I was finally able to relax with everyone here. Once I did, I fell into Jasper's arms going to sleep. I woke up in Carlisle's office again. Vaguely remembering what happened yesterday, I looked around to see that everyone was waiting for me to wake up.

"I'm fine. That man was an assailant. Not just any assailant, the same one who attacked me months ago. He figured out where to find me. I was down by the river when he found me. I was in my and Jasper's safe place there. Which really did keep me safe when I think about it now. Anyway, I was there trying to calm myself down since I was worried about everyone and kind of bored. I was almost raped again, but I managed to get away from him though. What happened to him anyway?" I asked, after answering any potential questions.

"Everyone was happy to see you were ok last night. We are all proud of you for fighting off someone who was double your size. We took him down to the police station after we caught him. We left your underwear in his pocket though. Jasper noticed they were missing when he took you upstairs and cleaned you up." Edward said.

"He pushed me down and pinned me where he was proceeding to take them off. I guess he likes to have them as a trophy. Shut up Emmett." I said not even blushing before he could say something about Jasper and mine's sex life. He stood there stumped.

"Why… How…?" Emmett would blush if he could. Everyone started to chuckle.

Jasper stood by me rubbing my shoulders obviously proud of how well I handled things last night. I was proud too. I liked feeling as if I could take care of myself. Jasper and I were left alone again. I assume we were completely alone, meaning that everyone was far enough away that they wouldn't hear us.

"I'm happy to see you taking more charge of situations like this. I didn't like that you were alone though. You could've been killed." Jasper said.

"I know Jazz. I wasn't meaning to even be there that long anyway. I'm sorry to always be worrying you Jasper. I always seem to be getting into some kind of trouble and get myself back in this room." I said.

Jasper picked me up and took me to the bed I made on the balcony. It was different though. Everything had been rearranged. There were new things added. Candles, grapes for me and two wine glasses. I knew he didn't drink anything, but I got the picture of what would go into the glass though. We sat there together listening to the sounds around us.

"I wanted to do something special for us. We have overcome so much in the last couple of months, darlin'. I wanted you to have something that would show you how much I appreciate you staying with me even if…" Jasper trailed off.

I put my hand on his face like when we were first together. I let him enjoy it a minute before I kiss him. He looks at me with so much love in his topaz colored eyes. I look at him the same way. I try sending him the emotions I'm feeling right now. He sends the same ones back. It was amazing that we could open up to each other so well.

I leaned over kissing him, pushing him onto his back. I started taking his shirt off. Jasper was wanting me to stop. I did because he wouldn't force me to do something I wasn't ready for. I looked at him. Something seemed to be wrong. He looked like he was in some kind of physical pain or something.

"Jazz? Are you ok? What's wrong?" I asked quickly wanting to know why he was hurting.

"I'm fine, I just forgot about something." He gently moved me back and brought over a gift.

"What's this for? We don't have anything special to celebrate." I said a little confused.

"Just open it to see what's inside." Jasper told me.

I opened my gift from him. It was my box from home, and surprisingly it still had all my notes left in it. I couldn't believe he actually remembered this when I had completely forgotten about it. I went to set it in our room. While I was in there, I had made a decision that only Alice and Rosalie could help me with. I sent them both a quick text so that way I could see if they'd actually help me out. Both of course said yes, they both were like a real sister to me. I walked back out to where Jasper was. He was waiting there for me.

"Everything alright darlin'?" He asked.

"Everything's fine. Listen, I need to ask you something. Would you care if I went with Alice and Rose to do some last minute shopping at the mall? I wouldn't normally do this but it seemed important to them that I go." I asked hoping he'd fall for the bait.

"Uh… sure. I was really planning something romantic for the two of us this evening, but sure. If it's what you want." He seemed almost disappointed. Luckily he couldn't read my mind. But I acted like I was disappointed that our plans were cancelled too.

"Maybe we can do our date tomorrow night babe." I said making him think that would be a good idea.

"Ok. I guess that works. Maybe I'll play some games with Emmett or something." He said.

"I'm sorry babe. I hope you guys can have fun." I waited in my room for Alice and Rose in my room deciding to wait for them to get here before I change.

Finally, the rest of the family was here. Rose and Alice came upstairs to talk with me. I told them to wait a second, by pointing my finger up. I sent them a text of my plan, thinking it to Edward and adding Emmett in to the texts as well. Once Emmett and Edward had Jasper out of the house, Carlisle and Esme came upstairs looking confused. I let them in on the plan, blushing a little bit trying to explain it. They agreed to do their part and help out.

Alice, Rose and I were in the car heading to the mall. I knew my plan would work, Alice didn't go into detail but let me know this was going to be good. We went to the shops I needed to stop at. When we got back Carlisle and Esme had done a wonderful job decorating the bedroom. Everything was perfect, but I still had to get ready though if things were going to work out as needed. I went downstairs with my bags, taking a robe with me. I changed into the new outfit I got at one of the stores. Everyone had made finishing touches upstairs while I got dressed.

Alice, Rose and Esme wanted to see how I looked in my outfit. I was a little reluctant at first because Carlisle was there. He was just as embarrassed after seeing what I had on. He said it looked good on me, then whispered something to Esme. She chuckled a little bit. After all that, they left and went elsewhere so I could finish getting ready. I made sure everything was in place before Jasper got here. I positioned myself provocatively on the bed waiting now. I heard Jasper come inside, coming upstairs into the bedroom almost immediately. He looked around and seen the surprise that was waiting for him.

"What's all this for? I thought you'd be tired." He wondered, undressing me with his eyes.

"Jasper, I know you've been tense the last few months. I wanted to find a way to make you relax, like you always do for me. It's my way of showing you that I can take care of you like a wife should." I walked over to him in my sexy see through lingerie. I put my arms on the nape of his neck, pulling him gently to me so I can kiss him. "I want you to relax tonight. We won't do a thing that you don't want to. But I am ready to have you here with me."

"This is why I love you darlin'. You're always thinking about others instead of yourself. If you weren't here to hold me down, I'd float away never to return." He said before packing me over to the bed.

There was some music playing in the background that I had turned on, hoping it would help me to concentrate on the matter at hand. We were on the bed kissing each other. Jasper had quickly undressed himself, then came over to me and ripped my lingerie off. I started kissing on every scar of his that I could find. I didn't want to miss a single part of his body.

I pushed him back to a laying position. I wanted to have access to his lower half while I kissed his neck and face. I started kissing on his bare chest and rode him like there was no tomorrow. He made the most wonderful noises, making his whole body shake underneath me. He pulled the top half of my body toward him. He started to blow his wonderful breath on me.

I let him take over and be on top. For a while, letting him loosen up even more than before. He grabbed hold of the head board gripping it tightly. The wood started to splinter under his strength. He wasn't paying any attention to that though. His focus was making sure that he didn't hurt me. He kept loosening up as I seemed to send the right signals to him. He went and grazed my neck making me arch my back and lose my breath.

He seemed to start getting to climax and wasn't ready because I wasn't close yet. I moved his head down to my crotch and he did the rest. He bit me gently because he knew it was better for me anyway. Then he would stick his tongue in and play around with me a little that way. He decide that he would go to using his fingers now. He moved them remembering where my g-spot was. I was finally able to scream out 'Major Hale' for him. He came back up and picked up where he left off. He inserted himself thrusting deep inside me, kissing me and both of us groaning because we were almost to our climaxes.

Once we had our orgasms, we both held onto one another. Jasper was gently laying on me, making sure not to hurt me. I kissed his face as we both caught our breath. I needed it more than he did, but he finally felt in sync with me. He rolled onto his side, bringing me close to him. I put an arm around him holding him tightly. I let him feel how comfortable I was with him. He seemed to feel the same, sharing his emotions with me.

"Jazz, you are the best husband anyone could ever ask for. You know that? I wanted to tell you that because you are very special to me." I said taking in his sweet scent.

"I know, you are my special mate too. I couldn't have imagined anyone so thoughtful and caring. Knowing that I'll have you forever and always is the only thought I need to be happy." He whispered into my hair, taking my scent.

We laid there talking for hours, occasionally feeling the urge to touch each other getting a little turned on. I finally got up to go and shower. I felt the need to before falling asleep as usual. I left Jasper there to rest the only way he could, knowing that I was safe. I walked downstairs, full out naked knowing that the rest of the family was out for the night. As I walked past the front door, I thought I seen something out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look, but there was nothing there though. It must have been my imagination playing tricks on me.

I got to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I found a nice warm temperature to leave it at. Before getting in, I turned my Bluetooth on my iPod and turned my waterproof speaker on. I started playing my favorite songs from my playlist and sang with them. When it got to Bubbly, I started singing along with it beautifully. It was one of the songs I could sing along with and sounded very similar to the artist. When it was over I felt Jasper's arms wrap around me. He started kissing my neck while in the shower.

I liked that he started kissing me in here. It made me feel so much more relaxed. He turned back to Bubbly and wanted me to sing to him. He spun me around so I'd be facing him. I started singing to him along with the song while he kissed my neck. It felt great, only making me feel like crawling back on top of him again. I wasn't about to push it though, that is until he shared what he was feeling with me. When the song was over, he kept kissing me on my neck, pushing me against the wall gently.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing so well with this song? I find this as a major turn on. Plus you have a beautiful voice." He said while continuing to kiss me.

"I was too embarrassed to. The only time I ever sing is when I'm in the shower. Now that I'm around vampires all the time I have all but quite doing it. I just thought that since everyone else was gone and you were upstairs in bed, no one would hear me. I guess that I was wrong about that." I said, wondering how long he'd actually been listening to me.

He was starting to turn me on even more. The music was adding to me feeling this way. Jasper had lifted me up, locking my legs around his waist. I started to violently kiss him for the second time that night. He could feel how turned on I was, he reciprocated the feelings. I said, "You kept me waiting long enough." He smiled at this and replied with, "Well I'm sorry ma'am." He had a way of making you forget everything.

We were passionate again that night, making it just as wonderful as any other. I woke up the next morning dressed in some skimpy pajamas. I saw a note lying beside me on Jasper's pillow. He wanted me to come downstairs for something. I walked down in what I had on, which was a lace see through nighty that you'd wear when you were about to have sex. So you could see my bra and underwear through it. The nighty only came down to mid-thigh, so it was literally covering as little as possible.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty. I didn't want you to get to cold last night after our shower. I hope you don't mind me putting you in that? It really brings out your eyes." He said while making my breakfast.

He made me a big plate of blueberry pancakes that had syrup drizzled on them already and a little bit of bacon to the side. Then he poured me a glass of milk to have to wash it all down with. That's when Emmett and everyone else walked in and seen me sitting there. I swallowed the food in my mouth and said good morning to everyone.

"I wonder if this is what I looked like after I had sex as a human." He said, trying to embarrass me.

"You only wish you could look this good after you had sex, Emmett. This doesn't happen for everyone." I shot back at him.

He let out a monstrous laugh that shook the kitchen. "You are definitely going to be a feisty one when you are turned."

I looked over at Carlisle. He hadn't been saying very much, or hardly looked at me since he's been back. "Carlisle? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah it's fine. I was just lost in thought for a little bit." Carlisle said, barely looking at me.

I thought about what I could've possibly done to make him not speak to me. Finally the reason why he hasn't said anything came to me. I got off the chair I was on. I started running upstairs, nearly in tears. I really felt embarrassed. By the time I got to bed, the tears were streaming down my face. I felt Jasper wrap his arms around me.

"Darlin', what's the matter? I know Emmett didn't upset you. What happened down there?" Jasper asked me.

I thought about whether or not I should tell him about what happened last night. I remember seeing something out of the corner of my eye last night. I couldn't be sure, but I think Carlisle had walked in not possibly knowing I'd be walking through the house naked. He didn't know that I'd even think about leaving the bedroom and inadvertently seen me naked. I could feel more tears coming out as I tried to figure out a way to tell Jasper.

"I'm sorry Jazz. I was just thinking about something. Do you think you could send Carlisle up here so we could talk about something in private for a moment?" I asked, really needing to see Carlisle.

"Sure darlin'. He'll be right up." He said smiling and kissing me on the forehead before getting Carlisle for me.

While he went downstairs and did that, I found a robe hanging on the back of the door. I put it on and walked onto the balcony. I waited for Carlisle for a few minutes. He finally came into the bedroom and stood there beside the door. He looked down kind of sheepishly, knowing why I wanted to talk to him. I got a glass of wine and sat down on the bed taking a drink of it.

"Carlisle, why didn't you say anything? I'm clearly just as embarrassed as you are. I didn't know anyone would be home. I thought I'd seen something out of the corner of my eye, but I thought it was my mind playing ticks on me. I couldn't even tell Jasper why I ran up here yet. I needed to talk to you first." I explained.

"I'm sorry about that last night. It was purely by accident that I saw you naked. I looked at you for only a second and then ran out. I told Esme about it already. She understood that it was purely by accident. I didn't say anything to Jasper yet. I thought you'd want to try explaining it to him. I will help just in case he needs me to clarify anything." Carlisle explained in a hushed quickness.

He went downstairs to get Jasper back up here. I took another drink of my wine before they got back. Jasper walked in holding me close to him. I kissed him and sat on the bed across from him. I started explaining to him why I had ran out of the kitchen this morning. Carlisle occasionally jumped in adding his parts to the explanation.

Jasper's eyes went from a topaz color to a dark black color. I could feel him radiating off rage. As he only got madder, Emmett came upstairs to act as extra protection. I'd never seen Jasper lose his temper, but I could see I was about to for the first time. I prepared myself by moving back a little more.

He suddenly lashed out, causing me to fall off the bed backwards with my glass in my hands. I lost my breath and the glass shattered cutting me on my arm. Emmett grabbed Jasper and pulled him outside. Carlisle came over to me, picking me up and packing me downstairs to the home office.

I could finally breathe again after he gently rubbed my back. He started taking out the few glass shards that were in my arm. It didn't hurt, he could tell it didn't because he couldn't feel me squeeze his side. He did know that I was in pain though. The tears started flowing down my face again. I looked down thinking about how I was going to fix this. I knew that there was no makeup sex for this one. I guess just begging for death to come quickly would be the only thing to do.

"It wasn't your fault at all, Brittlyn. We sat down with him and tried explaining it to him like an adult. He just needs some time to process this. He has went out hunting for a while. I'm not sure when he'll be back." Carlisle said trying to keep me calm.

"If he'll come back. He was really mad. I'd never seen him like that before. I wasn't expecting him to react that way. I just think… maybe it'd be better if I left for a little bit." I said, drying up my tears a little bit.

"No, you should stay here until he gets back. I'm sure he won't be gone that long anyway. Like I said, he just needs time to cool down and process this stuff. He'll be back." Carlisle said.

I hugged him after he bandaged up my arm so it could heal nicely. I went back upstairs, onto the balcony. I picked up the other unused wine glass and poured myself another drink. I stood there in my robe just looking out into the woods, hoping Jasper would be back. I waited there until it was almost dark. There was still no sign of him coming home anytime soon.

I went back in to lay on the bed. I smelled Jasper's side of the bed. I could still get a whiff of his scent. I thought about the wonderful time we had last night. Even this morning when he made me breakfast was good. As I thought about it as I fell asleep. I really thought it would do me good to get some rest anyway.

I started dreaming later on. I was running into the forest, towards mine and Jasper's sanctuary near the river. I called out his name, as if trying to stop him. I didn't get an answer from him. I kept running until I finally made it there. I stopped to look around, trying to find Jasper anywhere. I saw his hair over by the rock we always laid on together. I walked over only to see him lying there. He was in pieces, dead. Then the Volturi came in only to burn him and mock me. Aro walked over toward me, like the stalker did a few weeks ago. Aro had a wild look in his eye. He wanted to kill me too. I was so afraid, but sadness and madness took over. I ran toward the leader planning on doing whatever it is I could to harm him. I screamed at him saying that I would never trust him again. He had killed my mate and I was angry about it. I felt a searing pain go through my body. Aro laughed at my weakness. Then was about to kill me as I woke up.

I shot up wondering why I'd have this dream. It really frightened me. I ran downstairs in my robe. Everyone was preoccupied with the TV. So, I snuck out the door not bothering to put any shoes on. I ran toward our sanctuary to see if Jasper was there. He wasn't of course. I stayed though because I really needed to be somewhere like this. I needed to let myself be free from everything for a minute. I had anger and sadness left inside me. There was nothing for me to be happy about. I wanted out of life if Jasper wouldn't come back for me. I knew it was selfish to think, but I couldn't see any life for me without him.

I went back to the house to see if Jasper was back. He still wasn't and no one asked me questions as I walked through the door. I walked upstairs doing my best to hold back my tears. I stopped about half way, feeling dizzy. I got a grip on the railing so I wouldn't fall. I started walking back to the bedroom. I went and looked off the balcony again.

I kept doing this every day for the next week, waiting for my mate's return. While Edward was away I thought about what my life was going to be from now on. I was going stir crazy and needed to get out of the house. I got dressed for the first time since Jasper left. Everyone has been so nice. They haven't pushed me to do anything I wasn't ready for. Before I went downstairs, I packed a small hiking bag with a water, apple, my iPod and headphones, and a notebook with a couple of pencils and extra erasers. I told everyone I was going to head out for a little bit. I was going insane and everyone saw that. They didn't stop me from going anywhere. I grabbed my car keys. I went out and hopped into my blue Mustang. I didn't know where I was going yet, but I couldn't stay here any longer.

I drove out of the driveway and went down the winding road onto the highway. I soon found myself parked near the woods. I got out and started walking toward them. I went through the woods and found myself at the cliff where I saw the boys from the local tribe cliff diving. I went over to the edge, letting my feet hang over the side. Jasper would never let me be this close. He thought I would fall off the side and he would have to come barreling in after me. I sat there, not even feeling hungry or thirsty. I put my headphones in and started listening to my music. I listened to all the usual songs, when it finally got to Bubbly. I sang the song because it made me feel like there was hope again. That was before I felt like I was being watched.

I scooted back so I could stand without falling off the cliff. I was have tempted to jump anyway, since Jasper was gone. I looked around to see if someone was there. I was alone with the waves crashing against the shore, or so I thought. Three larger boys came out of hiding, looking me up and down. I wasn't scared, but I wasn't happy either. The boys crinkled up their noses when they took a couple steps forward. The one in the middle was Sam Uley the leader. He was stronger looking, older to. He wasn't any older than 20 though. The others looked like they were maybe 15 or 16 years old.

"Brittlyn. I can smell his family on you. Why are you here?" Sam asked me.

"I… I'm just here to enjoy the view. I was listening to some music and singing when I felt I wasn't alone. Jasper left a week ago and hasn't returned. I guess I've just been really upset and this is the first place I came to. I'm sorry, I'll leave." I said looking down to pick up my stuff.

"We heard he left his mate alone. The Cullen's called and told us that you were coming. We wanted to come check and make sure you were ok. This is Paul and that's Jared. You sure you're going to be ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. When you talk to Alice again tell her I'm ok." I said trying to force my best smile.

Sam nodded and turned with the others flanking him to head back off into the woods. I sat back down putting my headphones back in. I listened to my music a little more just thinking about things. That's when something came to mind. I stood up and ran back to my car. I got in and drove back as fast as I could to the Cullen's home. I exceeded the speed limit by quite a bit to get there. I was surprised that I didn't get pulled over by Charlie on my way back.

I pulled into the driveway, getting out bringing my stuff with me. I threw it down beside the door. I didn't see Carlisle anywhere, immediately walking to his office looking for him. I found him sitting there, working happily on something. He got up off his desk, seeing that I was there. I felt a little shocked, placing my hands on my stomach. I looked at Carlisle a little scared. He seen the look I had, coming over to put his ear to my stomach. He looked up at me, nodding to my unasked question.

I started to slowly back away, scared to death. Jasper wasn't here to help me calm down. He wasn't here to turn me when the time came. I looked at Carlisle, eyes full of tears. He knew why I was crying. I was scared and couldn't do this alone. I ran back out his office door. I went running by everyone, not even stopping to explain. I knew Carlisle would explain or Edward would after reading my mind. I picked up my bag and car keys. I ran out to my car and started driving back to the cliff I was just at. I hadn't made up my mind yet. I knew that if I did now, Alice would have a vision and send someone to stop me. The only thing I was giving to her was me writing a note to Jasper.

I finally made it back to the cliff. I looked out over the edge looking to see what was below. The waters weren't very calm as they crashed against the side of the cliff. I finally wrote the note to Jasper. I hardly spoke his name, as did anyone else. I wrote a note in case he ever came back and wanted to know why I had left. I wrote how I thought he was dead and couldn't live without him. I stood up laying my stuff down in a little pile away from the cliff.

Back at the Cullen's I knew Alice was getting the vision of me getting ready to end my life. She would know to tell Jasper I loved him. She could tell him that my life was miserable without him. I started crying before I jumped. I took out my iPod and turned on Bubbly to sing one last time for Jasper. As I started to take my final steps over the cliff, someone jerked me away. I turned to Sam standing there holding my arm. He had a tight grip so I wouldn't try to go over the edge. He picked me up almost throwing me over his shoulder.

I thought about Jasper and how I was carrying his child as Sam sat me back down in my car next to a 14-year-old kid. Seth was buff and super upbeat about things. He smiled a genuine smile saying how happy he was to see me. Sam said that Seth was my escort home without actually driving me. He rode with me to the Cullen's house, asking all kinds of questions. The kid really grew on you. It made me feel a little better knowing he was trying so hard. I thanked him for escorting me home. He smiled and went running off into the woods.

I went inside setting my stuff down. Carlisle came to check and make sure I was ok. I told him Seth just rode home with me and had left. He told me I needed some rest right now. I agreed with him. I went and washed up after picking out some nice fuzzy pajama bottoms to wear and one of Jasper's old t-shirts he no longer wore. I went to lay down in bed, instantly falling into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning seeing flowers everywhere. I thought everyone was just being nice and wanted to give me a surprise. Jasper still hadn't come back yet. I wasn't ready for him to be completely gone. I went downstairs, noticing how hungry I had gotten after yesterday. When I walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs. I met Alice in the kitchen, holding out a plate of food for me. It was the same thing Jasper would make for me when he knew I'd be starving in the morning. Alice told me to eat plenty because we were going on an all-day shopping spree with Rose.

Alice picked out my whole outfit for the day. I wasn't too surprised to see that. She liked dressing everyone up. We went out and had a wonderful time shopping. Alice and Rose told me I should try on this skimpy strapless number that was black and sparkled when the light hit it right. I liked it and was easily convinced to get it. They then got me some black 6-inch heels and a sapphire necklace to complete the outer layer of the outfit. We stopped at Victoria Secret to pick up some new bra and underwear sets. They told me I should get an edible set, thinking it would drive a man wild.

After that, they told me to go eat while they placed the bags in the car. I went and found a pretzel place to get some good food. I sat down alone, wearing one of the outfits Alice picked up for me today. She said it showed off all the right curves. I was wearing a thong, which felt uncomfortable, and a push-up bra, which made it feel like my boobs were jacked up to Canada. This emo looking guy sat down across from me. He looked me up and down like he was undressing me. He then told me I had nice breasts. I got up getting ready to throw my stuff away, when he grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me!" I shouted at him.

"Who's going to make me princess? Your dad? Your big brother? Oh I know who! Your big tough husband?" He taunted looking down at my ring.

That was the last straw for me. I hauled off and punched him in the nose, breaking it, making it bleed pretty badly.

"You dumb slut! You broke my nose!" He said grabbing me again.

Before he turned around, I managed to kick him in the crotch. That's when Alice and Rose appeared to help me if I needed it. They saw I could handle it though. "The kick was for calling me a dumb slut. Breaking your nose was for talking about my husband, you son of a bitch. Instead of harassing girls why don't you learn to be respectful of them? That's why women don't want you, sicko!" I practically yelled at him.

I turned, steaming passed Alice and Rose. I was so infuriated that they had to calm me down. I finally went back to being a somewhat normal version of myself. They took me home and told me to change into the dress I had gotten along with the "special" undergarments. I did putting the whole outfit together. Alice walked in just as I finished up and did my hair and makeup in a way that made me look even more gorgeous. Alice went out with everyone turning on some music. I felt like a superstar or something. I did feel a little embarrassed though, showing off like this. I looked down before closing my eyes and spinning a couple of times to show everyone what the whole thing looked like.

I stopped and felt two hands on the side of my face lifting it up and kissing me. I instantly put my arms around him, taking in his scent. He pulled his mouth away, but kept hugging me not wanting me to leave. I did the same as I hugged Jasper. I pulled back for a second to look at him. There were no new scratches or scars to be seen. Everything about him was just the same, as if he'd never left.

I slapped him, knowing it wouldn't hurt him. "That's for leaving me here worried sick about you for two weeks!"

"I'm so, so-" He was cut off there.

I kissed him so he'd shut up and I pushed what I was feeling right now toward him. "That's for coming back to be with me again."

"I never should've reacted the way that I did. I am sorry to my family for hurting them. But I'm especially sorry for what I did to you. I am so ashamed right now. I couldn't even begin to explain it." Jasper apologized.

Everyone left us alone to talk. Jasper took me upstairs to the bed, with one thing on his mind. I stopped him, before he could ruin what I had on. He looked so confused, like this was his way of making it up to me. That will work one day, but I had to show him why we couldn't do it now. I brought his ear over to my stomach to listen like Carlisle did. Jasper pulled away, beaming up at me. He went in and kissed my stomach several times, before finally coming up to kiss me. I held onto him whispering, with tears in my eyes "Please don't ever leave me again!" He sensed how upset I was and whispered back, "I never will leave you again darlin'."

We stayed snuggled up together talking for hours. I fell asleep in his arms as he played with my hair. He whispered goodnight to me, before gently kissing my forehead. I laid in a motionless dreamless sleep for the first time in two weeks. It was the best rest I had gotten in a while. I woke up with Jasper still holding me in his arms. I sat up giving him a kiss on his chin. He smiled at me for doing that.

"So baby? Are we ready to get you some breakfast?" He asked.

"I am. But there's one thing that I'd like to do before we go do that though." I said, thinking that hopefully Edward was reading my thoughts to get them out of ear shot.

I straddled Jasper, kissing on him and grinding real good into his crotch with mine as a tease. I sent him signals that I wanted him really bad, but would smack his hand away every time he tried touching my girly parts. I undid his pants letting him hang free. He was definitely excited. I teased him a few more minutes then decided he had enough of that. I put my mouth on his rock hard erection. I licked on it a little bit feeling him going down my throat. I felt him wanting to thrust. I nodded, letting him know that was ok. He gently did it trying not to hurt me in the process. He let out some moans, which made me feel happy. I knew he was being pleased by all this. He finally finished and put himself away. He was ecstatic, but also a little confused.

"Why did you want to do that, Brittlyn? I thought you'd be mad at me for days over something like what I did to you?" He asked.

"It's because I love you Jasper. I wanted you to know that I'm happy that you're home. I thought there was one amazing way I could show you. Apparently I was right. I didn't want to have sex because of the baby. I still wanted to make sure, that my daddy was still pleased though." I said, straddling and kissing him again.

He held me there a minute before letting go. We went downstairs at my pace, going slow. We didn't have to say a word. We walked, hands locked together, radiating happiness off ourselves. We walked passed everyone, looking at each other or down at the floor. Jasper called the rest of the family into the kitchen with us.

"I wanted to ask everyone's forgiveness for how I reacted to things. I shouldn't have went off like that and caused everyone so much pain. I understand if it takes a while for you all to forgive me. I am still trying to make it up to my beautiful mate." Jasper said.

"We all agreed that we will begin to forgive you when Brittlyn does." Alice said.

"I know I put her through some pretty bad pain. We talked about it yesterday. She will start forgiving me after she turns in a couple weeks." Jasper said.

"Well, that's when we will forgive you to then." Alice spoke up.

"Maybe not the same way Brittlyn will, though." Emmett remarked.

"Please Emmett. You may have had longer with Rose, but we are much worse about it than you guys ever thought about." I commented.

"Oh please. Rose has tied me up and did a few things like that." Emmett tried to top me. "There's only one thing that I haven't got her do." He looked down trying not to reveal much, but speaking volumes.

Edward snickered as he read Emmett's mind then mine and Jasper's. "Looks like they are already a _head_ of you guys!"

I couldn't help but laugh after blushing a little bit. Emmett sat there stunned, then he looked at Rose, giving her this look that said 'We need to step up our game.' Rose just rolled her eyes at him thinking not in a million years. Everyone busted out laughing then.

"We have some other news. I had Carlisle promise to keep this a secret. I don't think Edward or Alice even knew about it yet." I said.

"What news could you possibly hide from the all-knowing twins?" Rose asked.

"Well I just told Jasper last night when everyone was away. I'm pregnant again!" I said excitedly.

Everyone started hugging me saying congratulations. I was very happy that so many wonderful things were going on right now. I looked at Jasper, who was getting hugged and high fived by everyone. Alice looked at me suddenly remembering something and started laughing. Everyone looked at her confused, then I thought of what might be funny to her and started laughing too. I had forgot it until just now. Everyone was looking at us like we were crazy or something. I looked at everyone with tears in my eyes as I laughed so hard. Alice said that everything was fine, then said I had to tell them what happened yesterday at the mall. That's when Rose let a little chuckle out and came over next to us.

"What happened yesterday that's so funny?" Jasper asked coming to hug me from behind.

"Well yesterday, after we had gotten all our shopping done, I went to the food court. Of course Rose and Alice suggested I eat not even knowing that I was pregnant yet. So I went and got a pretzel and sat down to eat it. All of a sudden this emo looking guy around my age sat down across from me at the same table. He eyed me a little bit, then proceeded to say 'Nice breasts.' That made me very uncomfortable, so I went to throw away my stuff. He grabbed my arm and I said to let go. He said a few things, one of which was making fun of Jasper's strength. So I punched the guy square in the nose, breaking it and making it bleed. Then he called me a stupid slut as Alice and Rose showed up. He grabbed my arm again starting to pull me even harder. I kicked him in the crotch, called him a son of a bitch and basically told him to grow a pair and go straight to hell." I finished, waiting for someone to say something.

That's when I heard Emmett starting to laugh and everyone else joined in, even Jasper got a kicked out of it. "Oh, I am going to love having you around here in the first year. It will be so much fun to have someone to wrestle with. And I won't need to take it easy on you either."

I stood up showing off my already weak muscles compared to him. "Look at these guns. They may not look like much now, but when I turn you better be bowing down to the master of strength."

We had a good laugh, then did our little hand shake that starts with a high five, a slap on the butt, then a low five as we walk away. He always did the butt slap a little on the hard side though. I think he liked to make Jasper a little jealous. I was always able to keep him calm though. I told him that it was a harmless part of our spending time together.

Later that day, Jasper took me out to our special place by the river. I loved feeling the sun beat down on my skin. I loved being with Jasper here, because there was nothing more peaceful than being with him. I felt him start to rub my stomach. I propped myself up enough to look down at what he was doing. He was concentrating on it so hard. I couldn't possibly understand why he would just start rubbing it out of nowhere. He let out a breathe, smiling at my stomach.

"What is it Jasper? What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"The baby… I can feel its emotions right now. It seems so happy. I can feel the love it has for both of us." He said looking up at me. He had the biggest grin ever on his face.

I felt myself starting to cry. It wasn't a sad cry though. It was because I felt so happy that he could already feel our baby's emotions. He felt it loving us both. I put a hand on my stomach with his as I sat up. I couldn't describe the feeling quite yet, but I could feel a little shift in Jasper's mood. I looked at him, pulling him to me and playing with his hair. We stayed here for another couple of hours. Jasper ran us home when it started getting dark.

I was feeling a little hungry, so I grabbed an apple out of the fridge to wash up. I washed it and dried it off. I picked a small but sharp knife out of the kitchen door. I started cutting the apple as I went in to watch Jasper playing games with the other guys. I stood in the doorway watching everybody being happy. Everyone was where they were supposed to be right now. It made me happy to see the others welcoming Jasper back.

In a few days I was a little bit bigger. I had started developing a baby bump. With each day, Jasper grew just as attached to the baby as I did. We didn't know if it would be a boy or a girl, but we liked having that as surprise. I fell asleep to Jasper rubbing my stomach and singing a song. It was nice to hear him singing here next to me. I woke up a few hours later to something going on with my stomach. I was feeling the baby move for the first time. It kept kicking me. It felt wonderful.

"Jasper! Jasper, come quick!" I hoped he was in ear shot so he could feel the baby kick.

Carlisle came in instead. "What is it? What's wrong?"

I got up running over to Carlisle. I grabbed his hand and let him feel the baby kicking. He was just as excited to feel the movement of the baby in my stomach. He kept his hand there for a few minutes. Jasper and Edward finally came running into the room. Jasper seen that Carlisle had his hand on my stomach. He came over and put his on there too. The baby started kicking harder when Jasper did so. I could feel the love the baby had for him. I looked at Edward who was just standing quietly over next to the door.

"I think we should do a check up and see what we can find out. Let's go get stuff set up downstairs son." Carlisle and Edward went to get things ready.

Jasper helped me get into something a little more fit for the exam. We went down to the office and Jasper helped me to hop up onto the examining table. I laid back so Carlisle could give me a checkup. He first did the routine things making sure my uterus was good. He seen there was nothing wrong there. Although checking it was a little uncomfortable for me. Carlisle then got my stomach ready to see if there was a way we could see the baby that way. No luck yet. He wiped my stomach off and put his ear to it, listening to the baby's heart and stuff. He came up with a smile.

"Sounds like a happy and healthy baby. I'm sure mom and dad are happy to hear that?" Carlisle asked.

"Very happy to hear. I was hoping that we could make it this far this time." I said sitting up. Jasper smiled at me.

Another week passed and everything was fine. Since I was getting closer to my due date, I had everyone go out to hunt. They were very reluctant to go. I told them to let Seth stay with me this time. I didn't mind talking to him since he was such a nice kid. They looked at each other thinking it over. They finally agreed to my plan. Seth got her within the hour using his wolf form. He was a lot bigger as a wolf than I had imagined. I turned around and went inside so he could change back and put some clothes on.

"Hey buddy old pal! How are you these days?" Seth said in his usual happy tone.

"I'm doing good, Seth. How are you?" I said giving the kid a one armed hug, then running my hand over his hair.

"Listen you guys. If you need anything, call us. We won't be going that far but we do need a while to hunt. We should be back later on tonight." Jasper told us with a stern voice.

"Yes sir! I will be a very watchful friend tonight." Seth said with a little too much eagerness.

The Cullen's left for their hunt, leaving me and Seth to hang out together. I wasn't exactly sure on what young wolf boys liked to do. I stood there for a minute before offering him some food. He said he was getting a little hungry, so we went to the kitchen and I made him a small meal. I ate a little plate full with him, feeling hungry myself. We were able to talk about a lot of stuff.

I took Seth on a tour of the house, telling him just to be careful looking around at some stuff. He said he wanted to see my and Jasper's room if that was ok with me. I told him it would probably be better to leave bedrooms out of this trip. I did tell him about the place I like to go to with Jasper down by the river. He snapped his fingers then remembering something. He told me he knew were a small waterfall was. He really wanted to show me. We had time to kill, so I told him I'd love to go see it. He told me it would be faster if he turned into his wolf side. I knew Jasper wouldn't like the idea, but I didn't know of a better way to get to this place.

I turned so he could salvage his clothes, telling him to just set them down on the ground and I bring a backpack to put them, a phone and some snacks in. By the time I got back with everything, he was patiently waiting outside for me. I went and got his clothes to put in the bag. I put the bag on my back and Seth let me know to climb on and hold tight. The ride was fast, but a little bit on the bumpy side.

We made it there in just under five minutes. I got down off his back. I brought his clothes out of the pack and laid them on a rock then went standing behind a tree. I made small talk with him until he was fully dressed. I turned back to him so we could walk over to see the water running down stream. It was definitely more secluded than most of the other places I've been to like this.

"Wow, this place is beautiful Seth. Is this on the reservation?" I wondered.

"Yeah it isn't too far from the treaty line though. So I can always take you back if I need to." He said looking at the small falling stream. "This is my serenity place. Like how you and Jasper have yours. I come here when I feel like I need to calm down after a fight."

I stood there with him in silence for a minute enjoying the view and the peace. My phone started going off in my bag. I went over to pick it up only seeing Jasper was leaving another message. I told him I was fine, I was hanging out with Seth in his serenity place out in the woods. He didn't question why I was there at all. He was very trusting of Seth.

I started to get chilly, looking up to notice we had been out longer than I thought. I told Seth we better head back just in case the Cullen's got back. We got there and they weren't home yet. I invited Seth in to relax on the couch while I went to change. I told him to get some food if he was hungry. I heard him rummage through the fridge for a minute. I changed in the bedroom, getting my capris pajama bottoms with an old tank top of mine.

"Hey, Seth. Sorry I took so long getting changed. I just was trying to find…" I stopped short seeing him asleep on the couch.

I covered Seth up with the blanket on the couch, smiling at how soundly he was sleeping. I sat down on a bench out on the porch. I left the door open so I could listen to the boy inside breath as he slept soundly. I leaned my head back breathing in a little fresh air. There was another chill. I decided it was way too cold for me to stay outside dressed like this. I went in to grab a blanket from the closet in the hall. I got the nice fuzzy white one to cover up with. I went back outside to enjoy looking at the stars. I stood there for maybe ten minutes when Seth woke up, coming to join me.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on the couch. I didn't know what came over me. I guess I was…" He looked down. "Oh my gosh! You're bleeding Brittlyn! We need to call the Cullen's now."

I had been so distracted by the stars, that I didn't notice the blood running down my leg. I walked in to where Seth was. I was just passing by him to go get cleaned up when someone had told him to ask if I felt any pain. At that moment, I felt a pain and managed to knock something over. Whatever it was broke. I looked at Seth mouthing to him 'HELP!'

He told Carlisle to hurry back, something bad was wrong. I knew I wasn't going to be having a baby. I was having another miscarriage. Seth helped me to the bathroom. He was still on the line with Carlisle, but he put him on speaker so I could hear him to.

"Brittlyn! Stay calm and remember to breath! We will be there as soon as we can." Carlisle instructed.

"Please! Hurry!" I managed to get out before screaming in pain. I could feel blood coming out. I was starting to feel faint.

Seth held onto me and talked to me instead of Carlisle this time. "Brittlyn! You have to stay with me here. You can't leave Jasper like this!"

When he said Jasper's name I snapped to attention. I focused more on what I was doing now. The baby finally passed through the birth canal. I took in what deep breaths I could. Seth had told Carlisle everything, but I was almost certain he could hear it all though. I told Seth to wait outside for them, that I would be fine by myself for a few minutes. He left me to do what I needed to do. As soon as I was alone, I stood up feeling my whole body shake to look at myself in the mirror. I was pale and near death, and right before passing out I vaguely remember hearing the others return. Then I fell over, crashing against the floor and taking some stuff off the sink with me.

I was not feeling to well, to say the least. I had another miscarriage and bled heavily. I had Seth to thank for being there for me. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been able to make it to the phone. He knew I needed his help and he stepped up to the plate. Even though we weren't that close, he was a very caring person who helped me out.

While I was sleeping, I had another nightmare. The Volturi were meeting with us in the field where the family liked playing baseball. This time, they hadn't attacked anyone yet. Aro wanted to meet me half way across the field. I met with him there. He grabbed my hand, seeing something. I wasn't sure what it was, but it didn't seem all too good though. He looked at the Cullen's behind me. I looked behind me too. Everything started going black, I felt myself waking up but couldn't move a muscle.

Then I felt a burning sensation go through my body. I didn't know what was going on. I thought I was dying, but I could feel myself trying to scream. I couldn't move a muscle. I couldn't tell Jasper that I loved him. Yet, I heard him talking to me for a minute. Then there was a struggle of some kind. I wanted Jasper to be ok. I wanted to kiss him and tell my baby I loved him.

I laid there for what seemed like eternity feeling the burn slowly die off. I opened my eyes, seeing everything so clearly now. I looked at my hands seeing that they were very pale. I looked like Jasper and everyone else in my family now. I had to check and be sure first. I went to the mirror and seen I had red eyes like most new born vampires do. I heard something come from behind me. But I didn't need to look, I knew who it was. My Jasper finally came in to see his vampire wife. I turned to look at him and held my arms out for him.

He came over knowing I'd be much stronger. He still loved me anyway, I could feel it even stronger now. He refused to let me go, as I did him. I tried not to crush him with my new found strength though. I was so happy to see my Jasper again. I looked over his shoulder to see everyone else ready to congratulate me on making it through the change. I nodded at them already ahead of the game.

"Hey Brittlyn. How are you feeling?" Alice asked.

"I'm feeling just as good as ever." I said.

"Well, you definitely will be inseparable now. I just wonder how far you guys will go now. Rose and I was bad about it for the first decade of being mates." Emmett teased.

"Well, we better go and get started then. I am going to score more with Jasper than Michael Jordan did when he played for the Chicago Bulls." I shot back.

"Oh you are on. I will make sure to hold you to your word baby doll." Emmett laughed.

I felt real strong with my new life. Something still felt a little off though, like something more was coming. I was happy to be a vampire finally. I got to see how everyone else seen things. I could still remember being human, but I could feel the thirst burning in my throat. I looked down with a little bit of pain. I knew what I needed to do, so I looked at Jasper and tugged on his arm and nodded toward the woods. Then I ran into the woods, getting a head start on him. He caught up with me, over taking me in the chase.

I could see everything going by in slow motion. It was all very beautiful. I ran into Jasper who caught me, turning me around and hugging me from behind. I took in his wonderful scent, letting his body form around mine. I was able to feel him nuzzle his face into my neck, kissing me where the skin was still sensitive. He was testing me to see if I was still paying attention.

"Close your eyes and listen." Jasper said still holding onto me at the waist.

I did what he said. I could hear an owl in a nearby tree. There were birds being scared off by a falling branch. I heard a spider attacking its prey. Then the wind blew, making me pick up the scent of a human in the woods somewhere. I could smell their wonderful scent. I was being pulled toward it. I ran because I couldn't help myself. Just as I arrive to the human I see a bear about to attack. The human was in between the bear and her cubs. The human started running. Not long after the bear was chasing him.

Jasper came up behind me and I ran to tackle the beast. I forced it to the ground with the massive amount of strength I now had. The bear clawed at me, not putting a dent on me but really tearing the beautiful blue dress that I was wearing. I managed to hold the bears head down and dig in to the neck of it.

Just as I finished hunting and draining my prey, Jasper was over beside me. He smirked a little bit. We were probably thinking the same thing. I probably looked very ridiculous right about now. I got up wiping the blood dripping off my mouth away. I walked over to Jasper glade to have him with me today. We went back as I was finished feeding. Everyone was excited to see that I survived. Jasper told everyone that I killed a bear and stopped it from attacking a human. Emmett was jealous that I was so much stronger than he was. He antagonized me and called me tame. He challenged me to an arm wrestling match.

"Oh you are so on, Emmett. Let's do this!" I said as we were about to start.

"You are going to be awesome babe." Jasper said.

Esme counted to three, then we finally started. Emmett wasn't able to make me budge an inch. I felt kind of bad, but it was kind of funny to see the strongest guy in the house look like he were about to bust a vein in his forehead. I forced his arm down and won. I jumped up and spun around before landing.

"I love you babe." Jasper said.

I couldn't help but sing it back, "I love you too!"

That's when something weird happened. I felt a power surge through me. I sang again, but caused a tree to split in half behind Jasper. Everyone looked at me with as much surprise as I had. I think I just found out what my special ability was. I sang toward the rocks that we just arm wrestled on. Nothing happened at first, then we heard them crack and the rock split apart.

I sang very softly his time. My power seemed to call in a fleet of birds, which landed all around me. I looked to Carlisle to see how he'd react. I looked at Jasper too because he has been around almost as long as Carlisle was. They couldn't provide an explanation of my talent. They said that they'd never seen anything like it before. I tried singing Bubbly and this time everyone around me was able to feel the emotions I sent through the song.

"Wow! This is magnificent. I'd never seen an ability like this before. I wonder why you'd be able to have something so unique." Carlisle wondered.

Over the next few weeks, Jasper helped me practice with fighting techniques and getting my powers under control. One day we were practicing, when Alice was coming out to see how things were going. It was nearly dark and we'd been going at things for a while. Alice smiled at us and said everyone was heading out for a while. Jasper told me to go wait inside and he'd be right with me. I went in and looked around upstairs, seeing the bed that was mine.

Jasper was talking to Alice still, but I wasn't paying attention to what was being said. I looked on the bed only to see a box with my name on it. There was a note lying beside it. I looked at the note reading it. It said, 'I hope you guys can get as much use out of these as you will the sound proof room. Emmett' I opened the box to see the thing Emmett left. He had placed some rope in the box, which was lying on top of another note. It read, 'Put this on for Jasper. Tease him like crazy in it, then make him feel special. He is the one who turned you anyway. Alice'

I picked up the sapphire blue dress with the silver bracelets, necklace and earrings. I went to the bathroom to change getting back to the balcony before Jasper made it in here. I was completely commando under the dress making it easier for Jasper when the timing was right. I waited on the balcony because nobody could see me there. I heard Jasper come in. He walked over putting his hands around my stomach, nuzzling into my neck only to kiss me. Even though I was a vampire, the pleasures hadn't gone away. They were actually much more intense than ever. I purred like a kitten feeling him touch me like this again. He was a little more interested in sex tonight.

"Hello Major Hale. It's been a while since I last saw you." I started teasing.

"Well Mrs. Hale, I have been very busy lately. My wife recently turned into one of my kind." Jasper teased back.

"Well a thank you does seem to be in order then doesn't it?" I asked. I turned around facing him. He had already taken his shirt off. "Would you like to see my surprise for you?"

"I think I would. I really need one after everything that's happened. I've been very stressed lately. I only hope to feel happy tonight." He said taking off the rest of his clothes moving to the bed. I followed him over, grabbing the rope.

I tied him up, leaving him stretched out nude. I took out the earrings and took off the bracelets and necklace. I then let the dress fall down to the floor gracefully. "So Major Hale. Do you like what you see?"

I heard a low growl come from deep within his chest. He was starting to get an erection. I loved seeing him like this. I started feeling turned on, knowing Jasper would be able to feel it and get even more turned on. I went and straddled him, only I was turned toward his large erection. I wanted to play with it and do a little teasing before getting into the rough stuff. So I lightly grazed my fingers up and down his erection. This would make him arch just a little bit. Then I put myself on his thigh and rode on it a little bit, which was feeling nice to me.

Jasper managed to pull on the ropes hard enough to break them all. He removed them from his wrists and ankles. "It's time for this major to get a little action now princess."

In the moment Jasper said it like that, I was really turned on by his deep southern accent. But I also felt a little scared by the look he had in his eyes for a second. It was a look like he was really going to kill someone. He sensed my fear, and started easing up a little worrying that he was hurting me. It wasn't that, but it was starting to feel nice when he was playing rough. I told him to go faster and faster, when the bed fell to pieces. Thankfully it didn't go through the floor. That's when I got an idea. I pushed Jasper off me just as he was almost to his high point. He was looking a little frustrated that we didn't finish.

I grabbed a couple of robes and managed to get him to follow me outside. I took us to our sanctuary out by the river. Thankfully no one else knew exactly where it was. I grabbed Jasper pulling him on top of me. I forced his erection inside of me and started making his body move. The noises, the movements, our unnecessary breathing… It all synced up. We went all night long, right there were anyone could have seen us. We didn't need to rest at all. That gave us a great way of getting more of this in whenever we wanted. Within that night alone, Jasper managed to push his way inside of me three times. It was wonderful, being able to be free all this time. No prying eyes, no more having to be careful.

"Jasper, that was wonderful. You know, I never got to really thank you. Plus why didn't you tell me it was you in the first place?" I started talking to him, playing with the hairs that started at his belly button and trailed south.

"It was wonderful. I'm sorry that I frightened you earlier. I really wasn't meaning to. I didn't tell you because I wasn't looking for a thank you. I just didn't want to lose you. I was ready to have you as my vampire queen anyway." As he said that I rolled him onto his back, straddled him and kissed every one of his scars.

"We should put these on and head back now." I said lightly. He kissed me back, but instead of letting go of my hips he moved me around on himself. He clearly wasn't ready to go back. I let him have as long as he needed to get his job done. I felt his rock hard erection move inside of me. He hit a spot that made me feel turned on again, making me let out some loud moans. He got more excited until we both topped off and started to slow down. "Ok we really need to go back."

"Ok, but we are walking back naked. Or at least you will be." He said before ripping my robe to pieces. "Don't worry about anyone seeing you. We are here alone."

We started our walk back. We made it there in no time. We didn't feel rushed, but it still didn't take very long. We were talking and I was looking down smiling with a hold on Jasper. That's when he said 'Oh no…' I looked up to see the whole family standing there. Jasper had ripped up my robe and he stood there wearing one.

"Wow Jazz. Your wife has a super-hot body. Did you have a fun time out by the river, sweetheart?" Emmett said teasingly.

I ran back to the river, not knowing where else to go. Jasper came back with a new robe for me to put on. "I feel so embarrassed Jazz. Everyone just seen me naked. How am I ever going to live this one down with Emmett?"

"I already talked to him. I told him and explained to everyone what happened. I brought you the robe to wear back. I didn't even bother to get dressed. Oh and I thought that you'd like to know that Rose is giving Emmett the third degree for the comment he made. Plus I have a little something that will make it up to you." He smiled. Before handing me his robe. "You can do with it as you please. I am going to walk back naked for everyone to see."

I smiled at him. "Ok, that does make me feel a little bit better. I won't ripe up your robe just in case you get any chillier."

"That isn't because I'm cold." He said staring straight ahead.

I grabbed it and moved my hand on it quickly. He put his hand over on me doing all the right things. We couldn't control ourselves. I put my mouth over him before he started spewing everywhere. He moaned and thrust a little bit. He twisted me so he could eat me out to. It was nice to have someone to share these moments with.

We got up and started walking home. I stopped him before we walked into the yard where everyone was standing. I took off my robe, so he wouldn't have to walk by everyone himself. I took our robes and chucked them to Emmett, who happily held them. We walked out into the yard, heads held high. I had my arm locked with Jaspers. I walked with him in the nude past his family. Emmett let out one of his famous laughs. I turned to him, shooting him a threatening look to knock him on his ass with one of my notes I learned during practice. This made him laugh even more, so I used my note on him.

He fell backwards, then I continued walking with Jasper inside. We went upstairs and got dressed. I felt bad for doing that to Emmett, but I knew he could handle it though. I heard a vase break downstairs after I finished getting dressed. I went to check on Alice, who was having one of her visions.

"Alice? Alice, what's wrong?" I asked very concerned.

"They're coming for you Brittlyn. The Volturi are coming to see you. I can't see why they want you so badly. They will find a way to get what they want. They always do." Alice said.

My worst nightmare came true, and Alice just seen it. I looked around feeling scared, frightened and a little sad. I felt like using my ability right now. I had to get out before I broke the house, or even worse hurt my family. I ran out the door, going to the sanctuary. I wanted to cry so badly, but there were no tears to come out. I sat there in a trance for a little bit, not thinking of anything in particular. Yet the only things I did think about were the nightmares of the Volturi who was going to hurt my family. I knew whatever they wanted me for, I would almost do it just to protect everyone, especially Jasper. I didn't know what I was going to have to do though to keep them safe. I felt a sense of something dangerous coming.

I ran back to the house only to run into Jasper coming to get me. He was just as scared as I was. He tried hiding it, but I could see it in his face though. He looked drained from being worried and scared for me.

"Come on, I'm taking you away from Forks Brittlyn. I know whatever the Volturi want you for isn't going to be good. I can't stand to lose you and I refuse to put you in danger." Jasper said in his stern major's voice.

"No, Jasper we need to stay here. If I leave when they are coming, they will for sure kill everyone if I'm not there. I'm so strong and I will protect my family now. I will not run and risk them getting killed because I was afraid of losing you to them." I nearly shouted, putting my foot down.

"If you want to face them then I will do it with you. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. I'd rather die than go on a single second more of living in a world where you didn't exist." Jasper said kissing me gently.

I could feel whatever it was getting closer by the second. I had a plan, of course Alice and Edward knew what it'd be before everyone else. Considering their special abilities, I let them explain before we left. During training, I discovered another part of my special ability.

When we got to the field, everyone hid like they were supposed to. I used one note of my singing to erase their scents. I used a second note which made me turn invisible. Just as quickly, the Volturi showed up at the other end of the clearing. They had clearly got a whiff of my scent. The Cullen's then came out of hiding, then the wolves showed up to help us if we needed it. They still couldn't see me, but Jasper could sense where I was by using his power. When he stopped, so did everyone else.

Aro stepped away from his coven. "So, Jasper? Where is your mate at? I thought I could smell her here, but I don't see her though."

Jasper went forward to meet Aro in the middle of the clearing. He offered his hand to Aro, who took it gladly to see what had happened. Aro smiled very pleased, suddenly turning Jasper and keeping his head in a position where he could kill him. He didn't do it yet but he was able to kill him at any second.

"Now Brittlyn, I know your mate loves you. He was willing to risk his own life to keep you safe. Now you don't even bother to show yourself to save him?" He said making me very mad.

I went to the middle of the clearing still invisible. I sang, seeing Aro's curious look, and turned visible again. It made Aro make a girlish scream before releasing Jasper. He cleared his throat and looked at me. I gave a small grin that went back to me feeling awkward under all these gazes. I kissed Jasper, hoping Emmett would come and get him and hold him back with the others.

"Hello Aro. My name is Brittlyn. I came here for one reason and one reason only. I can show you everything now if you want?" I said holding out my hand.

He took my hand and seen everything I had to offer him. He smiled so widely that it was actually almost terrifying. I took a step back before he looked at me. I wasn't sure what to do now, but he was about to ask something.

"Would you mind demonstrating for us? Jane? Come here please." Aro commanded.

I wasn't ready to put my powers up against hers. But I thought to Edward, 'Keep Jasper there, I will be fine.' I prepared myself, getting ready to protect myself from the girl who could cause a pain beyond belief. Just as she started, I cringed and then let out a note that really knocked her over. She was up and coming back toward me. I did another note, causing her to go down in a pain like she caused others. The longer I did the note, the longer she stayed down.

I heard Jasper growl and saw that everyone was holding him back. I looked down seeing the black clouds surrounding me. I looked up to the boy who was using his power. I quickly sang a note toward him. I was able to stop him before he could get too much farther. I used my power on Jane making sure she stayed down. Then I focused my energy back on to the boy. He was charging me. I sang a note to him, but this note I was physically able to see as a black cloud. I was realizing then, that my ability allowed me to take on others abilities. I didn't know how long the powers I could take on would stay, but I used them to my full advantage.

Aro kept sending more and more of those behind him toward me. Finally I was over-taken and they surrounded me. I was feeling a little frustrated. I was getting angrier by the second. My power was building up so much that I let out a shriek that shot everyone back into the tree line. I got up, feeling the rage in myself. I felt like ripping Aro's head off his shoulders, but refrained myself from doing so. Aro seen the great power I had and was impressed with it.

"Please, Brittlyn, won't you join my small coven?" He asked hoping I'd say yes.

"I'm sorry Aro. I can't join you right now. I love the family that I already have. Without them… I wouldn't be as happy as I am. I'm sorry." I tried saying as calm as possible.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, should you ever change your mind the offer is always open." Aro said before turning to leave with the others.

I felt Jasper put his arms around me. I could feel how happy and relieved he was to see that I made it out ok. I turned to hug him and kiss him. I couldn't help not letting go of him. I held onto his hand and walked over to everyone else. Everyone hugged me and was relieved to see that I had fought off an entire army myself.

"Thank you guys for keeping Jasper safe back here. I know how hard it was for him to watch. Which reminds me, did anyone else see how I was able to take on others abilities? I noticed if I sang a note toward them when they were using their power, then I could use it immediately in my own way back at them." I said wondering why this happened.

"I did notice that. It was amazing how you did it. It is a great defense ability mixed with a great attack ability." Edward said.

"It's a good thing you weren't around when Maria was. She would've loved that about you. She may have even killed me after that point." Jasper said getting sad.

I sang a note towards Edward. Then I held Jasper's face in my hands. I thought to him, 'Don't you dare say that again! You are amazing and wonderful and you deserve more than anyone to be happy right now! Do you hear me Jasper Hale? Look at me Jasper! I LOVE YOU!' As I told him this, he looked at me then kissed me.

"It felt nice to have you in my head for a minute. I am so happy that I have you darlin'! I couldn't imagine being any happier with someone, than I am with you right now. I only hope that I don't mess things up for us." Jasper said lovingly.

I held him tightly to me. I could feel myself wanting to cry because I was so happy. Jasper felt it to and we stood there as still as a statue for a minute before letting go. We finally let go and started going back with everyone else. That's when I heard something in the lining of the woods. Someone was watching us and it made me feel uneasy. I looked to the woods crouching and growling at whatever was about to happen. I heard the noise again and went in, only to see nothing there.

I went still realizing my mistake. I ran back to where I left everyone standing. I saw everyone crouched toward Aro and his coven who had returned. Jasper was in Aro's gripping lock. Finally Edward was in my head and seen the dreams I had were telling after all. I was looking into the mind of Aro. He was thinking all kinds of tormenting things to make me come with him. He finally decided on something and threatened me with it.

"Ah, young Brittlyn. I thought about things a little bit. I wanted to come back and make sure that you didn't want to accept my offer?" Aro asked, pulling back on Jasper hurting him. Jasper let out a noise of pain and anger.

"Please Aro! Please don't hurt my mate!" I practically begged. "I will do whatever you want! Just please don't hurt him! I wouldn't be able to live any more if Jasper were dead!"

He smiled at me. "Please, come join us then. I will make sure that you are more than comfortable. If you aren't happy there after a month, then you can come back and be with your mate again."

I walked forward to make Aro happy. He was pleased and I could feel it. He released Jasper, so I wouldn't be ready to rip his head off any more. I looked at Jasper giving him a look before I turned away. I got inside his head, 'Jasper I'm so sorry baby! I'm doing this to protect you. I don't want to leave you and I will call you all the time. Just please, please don't get angry with me. I will be back as soon as I can. I love you!'

Aro took me by the arm and speed away with me. Once we got back to Volterra, I was immediately put into training with some of the toughest guards. I fought twenty-four hours a day for the first week. I was able to take on the abilities of those around me, making me feel even stronger. When I was finally able to take a break and hunt, I took my phone with me. I, somewhere along the way, picked up the ability to change my looks. I was able to go through the streets like unnoticed until I got to some wooded areas.

I checked my phone, reading and listening to all the messages from Jasper. I sat down the first chance I got to call him back. I couldn't wait to hear his voice. It seemed like it had been forever since I talked to him. The phone rang a couple of times before he picked up.

"Brittlyn?! Is everything ok? Have they hurt you? Why haven't you got back to me sooner?" Jasper was charged with questions.

"Jazz I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with me. I haven't got back to you in the past week because they've kept me in training. I absolutely hate it. It's boring and I can see every attack that they are going to do. I have managed to use my own ability to take them down and I've picked up on some other abilities. Jazz I'm sorry I left. I know you didn't want me to, but it was going to end in a fight if I didn't. He was going to kill all of you if I didn't come for a month at least." I said wanting to break down so badly.

"Brittlyn, its fine. I understand that you were trying to protect us. I'm not mad and you need to calm down. You only have to stay until the end of the month. It won't be that hard. When you get back we will have our own training session." He said teasingly. He let out a little laugh. It definitely got me turned on and he could even tell through the phone. "Hang on a minute darlin'. Let me find a place to be alone here. Ok, now you can touch yourself. I only hope you're alone."

I let out a moan, only beginning to touch myself to his sweet southern accent. "I am Jazz. I love to hear the sound of your voice. I can't even begin to tell you how much I've missed it. There's so much we'll need to do to catch up when I get back." I said.

I heard him groan in pleasure that wasn't near as powerful as when we were together. I could work with this though. "I love you too darlin'! We need to be together soon though. This kind of stuff won't keep my hunger for you satisfied long."

"I need to go hunt Jazz. I will call you back as soon as I can, ok? Be careful and don't do anything stupid. If I hear of you doing something to get yourself hurt, I will personally come beat you senseless myself." I said in a way that was threatening and filled with love.

"Don't worry princess. I don't plan on getting hurt any time soon. You be careful to or else." I could practically hear him smiling over the phone.

We both hung up. I finally fed on some animals that were around. When I felt full, I ran back to the Volturi. I began training for the rest of the three weeks that were left. I had a couple of days off here and there. It finally came down to my last day of being there. Mentally and emotionally I felt like I was dying. Physically I felt like I could still go on for days on end.

I was up against my last match of the day. This was a match that I was not expecting. Aro stood on the other side of the room. I waited for him to lunge, as soon as he did I was ready to avoid his attack. I managed to dodge a few of the attacks he threw, although he did get me a few times. I knew I would have some scars to explain to Jasper when I got home. I fought until I finally won against the older vampire.

"Very good my dear. You have trained very well over the last month. I only wish that you could stay. I won't make you of course, but if you ever wish to come back please do." Aro said to me.

I nodded and went back to my room to collect some of my items that I brought with me. I covered myself and went home to my coven. When I made it to forks, I called Jasper. He didn't answer. I assume he didn't have his phone with him. I went through the woods to the house. I gave everyone a hug and hadn't seen Jasper. I knew exactly where he'd be at too.

I ran through the woods to our little sanctuary. He sat there in the sunlight, shining like no one I'd ever seen before. I slowly crept up on him, undetected. I pounced and knocked him over on the rock. He growled for a second, grabbing me by the throat and held me down.

I smiled at him as he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him too. I kissed him and realized how much I missed him. I felt him starting to get hard below me. I quickly got off him before things went too far. I looked down for a second, starting to feel self-conscious about the scars on me. I wouldn't be able to hide it for long from him if we actually did this now.

"Babe, I don't want you feeling like this around me. What's wrong that you feel like this now?" Jasper asked me.

"I have something to show and tell you Jazz." I said pulling up my sleeves as I explained the last month.

The scars I had didn't seem to bother Jasper at all. He kissed them and undressed me so we could get started with our reunion. It felt nice that he was caressing my body again with his. I felt his overpowering love for me and pushed mine back to him. It was very quick and we finished within 10 minutes. We walked back to the house together with our clothes on. I was happy to be back with my family again. That's exactly what they are too. A big happy family. They are more than just a coven, they care and watch out for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched Jasper's expression change from worry to anger in a matter of seconds. I could tell he was upset about me coming back like this, but I assured him that I was fine. He hugged me tightly. He sent different emotions towards me, but it was mostly his love that I felt. I also felt a lot of anger coming off of him.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you darlin'. I wish I could've stopped it, but the Volturi get what they want all the time." Jasper said pulling back from me.

"Well there's no need to worry about it now my love. I am with you and don't plan on going anywhere." I said as I hugged Jasper back.

We started to kiss passionately before we moved. I stopped Jasper as he moved his hands down to the edge of my skirt. I could tell he was confused by my actions. I really wanted this, but I wanted to see the rest of the family first. We went back to the house and I was watching them all smile. They saw Jasper frowning, and wondered why he would frown after I came back. I pulled up my sleeves and let my scars show on my arms and unzipped my jacket to show what was on my neck and the little bit of my exposed chest. Everyone gasped upon seeing them, but I smirked at their gasps. They then became more confused as I did. Even Jasper was radiating his confusion.

"I finally get to match my mate. I was self-conscious about it before, but I'm not now. I look at these scars and remember what they represent. They represent the time of my vampire life where I protected my family. The ones that I love more than my own life." I said smiling and grabbing Jasper's hand.

He grabbed my hand back and smiled at me. I winked at Jasper, who couldn't help but smile and pull me close. I kissed the man I loved so much, that I'd die and go to hell for him. I kissed him again before hearing the others chuckle. I quickly broke the kiss to look at them. They all wore big smiles on their faces.

"You guys are hiding something, aren't you?" I asked them.

"Follow us if you want to see it." Alice said.

Jasper and I looked at each other before following them into the woods. We were supposed to close our eyes as we approached our surprise. I kept hearing everyone giggle as we got closer. Emmett and Rosalie were guiding Jasper and me by the hand as we got there. We finally stopped after a few minutes of going through the woods.

"Open your eyes you guys!" Esme said excitedly.

I opened my eyes to see we were in front of a small looking cottage out in the woods. I looked around to the family, smiling at all of them. They said it was a late wedding present. I said thank you to everyone before Alice handed me the key and they all left. I looked at Jasper smiling and going to the door. I pulled him along with me to come inside. The inside was decorated to fit both mine and Jasper's past. I loved the things that were supposed to be from Texas and when Jasper was still a young vampire. I noticed him frowning at some things on the wall. I went over to him and hugged him. I quickly turned on 'Whatever It Takes' by Imagine Dragons and went to dance with the man who was going to be my forever.

"Didn't you read the sign outside Major Whitlock? There shall be no sadness in this house. I only allow a man with a smile to come here. Why don't you let your wife to fix that for you?" I whispered before grabbing him from behind and hugging him.

"I'd greatly appreciate that ma'am. I can think of a few things we can do tonight…" Jasper trailed off. He turned in my grip only so he could show that smile he knew I couldn't argue with. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me, also allowing me to feel how hard he was getting.

"Well, if that's what you want to do Major Whitlock. You know I'm not one to argue with you." I said while teasing him a little bit.

I ran off to the bedroom, starting to undress myself. When I was only half way down I felt Jasper's hands wrap around me. He started kissing on the sensitive places along my neck. I finished undressing by pushing my pants and underwear down to the ground around my ankles. I turned only to see Jasper was as naked as I was. It had been a month since we last seen or touched each other like this. I was craving his body touching mine.

I started pushing my craving and need for his touch toward him. I cupped his cheeks in either hand and pulled his face to mine. His hands were on my waist, gripping them as if we were about to float away. I caught his bottom lip with my lips as we kissed. I let out some unnecessary breaths that meant nothing and everything all at once. I realized then that Jasper was teasing me as I pushed my emotions towards him. He wanted this to be sweet and wanted it to last.

"Please? Please just take me to that hidden realm?! Jasper, I need you baby and I can't wait!" I said pulling him towards the bed.

"I need you to darlin'. I just want to enjoy this so much. I'm just so happy we can be together again." Jasper whispered, coming to the bed with me.

He pushed me gently down onto my back, kissing me in all the right places. Hearing his southern accent come out and feeling his lips on me sent waves of pleasure to my core. As he went lower on my body, I placed my hands in his hair. I forgot how much I really loved the feel of his hair. I was starting to remember all over again how and why I feel in love with him. He came back up as he felt my love radiating off of my entire body.

I brought his face to mine, kissing it. His body lowered onto mine gently. He probed for my entrance finding it in less than a second. He kissed on my neck again, as he thrusted in me. I would growl and groan with each thrust. I laced my fingers on one hand through his hair while the other hand would go on his back trying to find a way to hold onto something.

I could feel the muscles in my stomach start to tighten as I got closer to my orgasm. I arched my back as I kept getting closer. Jasper then moved a hand down to my clit and started rubbing, making me feel breathless. I felt Jasper getting closer to his climax too. I started to tighten around his member. Then I practically screamed out my release, Jasper growling out his only a second later. We synced up on our unneeded breathing as we came down off our highs. I could tell that Jasper was really holding back before when I was human. I grabbed his face and kissed him one last time before he laid down in the bed beside me.

"That was amazing Major Whitlock. I'm happy you relaxed enough to enjoy this. You were always holding back before weren't you?" I asked kind of curiously.

"Yes darlin', I was holding back before. I was always afraid of hurting you. Now I'm just afraid of losing you. I promise not to hold back anymore. I love you too much to hold back." Jasper said moving some hair from my face.

"I love you too babe…" I whispered as I snuggled into his chest.

I looked at him only to see the sun light hitting his face perfectly. He glowed in the sunlight and I traced every inch of his face that I could. He did the same to me, only he ran his fingers along my side and arm. The sun was coming in around me. We stayed here for a little while. We finally got up and got ourselves dressed. We slowly walked hand in hand back to the house.

As we walked into the kitchen, we giggled at each other like we were children. Everyone stared at us. I watched Edward roll his eyes and take Renesme out into the yard. Bella and Jacob soon followed. I assume Emmett was getting ready to say some kind of wise crack. I was ready for whatever he was about to dish out.

"That was quick. Are you sure you're done? Rosalie and I went all night several times." Emmett smirked at us.

"Oh isn't that good for you Emmett? Jasper and I went three times before. We were basically animals last night. At least my man here doesn't have sex and tell. Although I may be a little more open about this, I don't directly make jokes about it. I hope you don't get too much of a cold shoulder from Rose." I said back with a smirk.

Rose chuckled a little bit before speaking. "Don't worry. He'll earn his ticket to forgiveness easily."

That's when the phone rang. I noticed the number from anywhere. It was my dad calling. I remembered someone telling me he was calling to check up on me every day. Carlisle told him I was sick and getting help. I quickly answered the phone, wanting to hear my dad's voice again. I didn't notice how badly I wanted to hear and see him again.

"Hi dad!" I said happily. I walked out of the kitchen and to the upstairs bedroom that still was mine and Jasper's.

"Hi sweetheart! Oh thank God you are ok! I'm coming over to see you right now." Dad said.

"No dad! It's ok, you really don't have to." I tried telling him.

He hung up the phone and the line went dead. I hung up and cursed to myself, knowing everyone else heard. I started getting really nervous about dad coming over now. I wasn't anywhere near ready to be seeing him. Jasper came in to me quickly, sensing that I was nervous. He took me by the hand and led me out to the woods. We went and fed on a few animals before going back to get cleaned up.

Dad came to the Cullen's place within an hour. I made sure to have my contacts put in before going to see him. I looked as normal as I possibly could. I was dressed a little nicer and I was a bit paler than usual, but otherwise I looked normal to dad.

"I've missed you so much Brittlyn." Dad said into my ear. He hugged me as he said it.

"I've missed you too dad. I'm sorry not to have kept in better touch with you. I promise that I'm fine now. I'm as healthy as a horse." I said truthfully. I had temporarily forgot about my scars which dad took notice to some of the deeper ones that were more visible to his human eyes.

"Honey, what happened to your chest? And your arms too?! How sick were you that it caused you to get this scared up?" He asked his eyes going wide.

"It was a foreign bug dad. Don't worry, I'm fine now. I promise." I told him as convincingly as possible.

He stared at me before pulling me into one of his bear hugs. I stood there hugging back, making sure I didn't squish him. My thirst for his blood wasn't as bad as what I thought it was going to be. Maybe it was because Jasper had just taken me out to feed right before dad got here. Maybe I just had better control over it for a new born. Dad stayed for a couple of hours, asking questions and watching Jasper for a little bit.

"Sweetheart, why don't you give me and Jasper some privacy? I would really like to talk to him alone." Dad asked as he watched Jasper.

I nodded, knowing I would need to leave the house so I wouldn't hear their conversation. I kissed Jasper on the cheek before going downstairs in a human like slowness. I opened the door and closed it before going to sit on the railing of the porch. I sat there waiting for someone to come and get me. I was suddenly hit with a worried feeling though. I felt like something was going horribly wrong upstairs.

I got up and walked in the front door. As soon as I walked in, I heard screaming coming from upstairs. I ran upstairs at a human speed, only to see dad yelling at Jasper. I quickly noticed Jasper's posture was different than before. I immediately knew the difference between Jasper when he was relaxed and Jasper when he went into his "major" side. I ran over to him and put myself between him and my dad.

"Dad, I need you to go downstairs now!" I almost yelled at him. Jasper was starting his very low growl deep in his chest. "Carlisle, can you please talk with my dad for a minute while I talk with Jasper?"

"Sure Brittlyn. Jasper everything will be ok." Carlisle said.

I turned to Jasper, seeing how dark his eyes were when he really went into his protective mode. I placed my hands on his face, cupping both his cheeks and made him look at me. I started rubbing circles on his cheeks and hoped that would help.

"Jasper, baby, its ok. I'm here for you. I need you to calm down baby. Tell me what dad did to make you so mad." I said soothingly to him.

"Your father seems to think that I'm the cause of you being "sick". He started talking to me like I was five again. It just really hurt me to think he would think I would do such things to you. I'm glad you came to calm me down though. Otherwise I don't know if I would've been able to control myself much longer." Jasper said as he calmed down a little bit.

"I will talk to dad about this ok. I will tell him that this wasn't your fault. I just need you to stay here." I said, still staying calm.

Dad walked back into the room and saw me holding on to Jasper lovingly. He watched Jasper give me a kiss on the forehead and bring me into a very loving hug. I turned to look at him as I noticed his heartbeat.

"Dad, we need to talk about what you said to Jasper. Jasper did not cause a single one of these scratches. If anything he tried to prevent them from happening. I love Jasper and he loves me. He would never do anything like this to me. So, I need you to apologize to him for being rude. You should apologize to Carlisle to for yelling at his son." I said with a stern tone.

"I'm not fucking apologizing! I know he did this to you and now he has you lying for him! Why won't you just tell me the truth sweetheart?" Dad said, getting angrier by the second.

"I am telling you the truth dad! I want you to get the fuck out of here now! I'm so hurt that you'd think so low of me and this family! I don't even want to hear from you again until you are ready to believe me about this." I said, my eyes filling with anger.

"Fine sweetheart. I know I'm right, but I'll be back when we all calm down and we all have thought about this a little bit." Dad said as he turned to leave.

I stood there as still as I could as I watched and listened to him leave. When I finally heard his car pull out and leave, I was pulled into a hug. I hugged Jasper back, realizing that I was soaking his shirt with my venomous tears. I felt like crap after what my dad just said. Not for myself, but for Jasper and the others.

"I'm so sorry you guys. I didn't think my dad would even notice. I can't believe he would even do that. I'm so sorry for all of it he said. Especially what he said to you Jazz. I just ho-" I was cut off by Jasper kissing me.

"I don't even care about that anymore. The fact that you would even say anything like that to your father to stand up for us is amazing. I'm so happy that I get to be your mate right now. I want you to feel this." Jasper explained. He pushed his emotions towards me. I knew exactly what he wanted right now.

"Jazz! I can't believe that's how you feel after what just happened. Maybe if you be my big strong man, I'll let you have everything you deserve. But I will give it to you later though." I said winking at him.

He smiled as I pushed my emotions back towards him. I looked around at everyone with a smile. I saw Emmett suppressing one of his laughs. It was contagious to see him smile and want to laugh. I felt myself starting to laugh a little bit. It suddenly turned into Jasper laughing and everyone laughing after that. We all needed to relieve the tension.

"You know what I need? Someone to wrestle with a little bit. What do you say Emmett? Up for a little fun?" I asked giving him a wide smile.

"Oh you are so on short stuff!" Emmett said excitedly.

We all walked out into the yard to have some fun. I stood on one side of the yard and Emmett on the other side. I looked to him and smiled. I waited for him to make the first move. I watched his every movement. As he almost grabbed me, I quickly moved and was grabbing him in a headlock. He was able to throw me off.

All the time while we were wrestling, no one noticed my dad pulling back into the driveway. When the wind blew his scent towards us out in the back yard, I was the first to notice. I was thrown off Emmett onto the ground, when I quickly flipped him over and went around front to meet dad.

"What are you doing back here so soon? I thought you'd need a little more time than that to cool off?" I asked him almost dazed as he was back so soon.

"I know. I thought I would too, but the truth is… I would miss you too much. You're my only little girl. I don't want to lose you like this. I'm sorry about everything, and I want to apologize to everyone now." Dad said.

I signaled for him to follow me around back. I took him to the back yard where everyone was laughing and having a good time. Dad saw everyone turn to look at him. I walked over to Jasper, placing a hand on his chest and another on his back. He swung his arm around me and pulled me into his side. He was becoming very protective again.

"I wanted to come back and apologize to everyone. I'm sorry about what I said. It was hurtful and mean and I shouldn't have said it. I guess just knowing the fact that my little girl was hurt, made me get mad. I'm really sorry, especially to you Jasper." Dad said looking down sheepishly.

"Thank you for coming back to apologize Chris. It really means a lot that you want to make peace and care so much. We all appreciate it so much. But we will only forgive you when Brittlyn and Jasper do." Carlisle said.

"I know and I will work for their forgiveness. I know it will be a matter of time. But I can wait for it though. I guess I'll be going then." Dad said.

Dad started walking away. I looked at Jasper and he looked at me. I gave Jasper a sad look. I wanted to run and give dad a hug, but he knew I was right and this is what had to be done. Jasper pulled me closer to his side. He was sending his love to me. It helped to make things a little easier. I pulled away and went to walk dad to his car parked out front. When we got there, I hugged him before speaking.

"Dad, I love you. I know we are having this problem, but you can't go around accusing people of hurting me. Jasper really didn't do this to me. I want you to trust him more than that. I appreciate you coming to apologize to him, but it is still bad that you'd do a thing like that." I explained.

"I know Brittlyn. I guess I'm still protective over my little girl. I didn't want to see you be hurt. Now you have these scars and it makes me sad to see your pretty skin ruined. But I'm willing to wait as long as I need to before I am fully forgiven." Dad said.

I nodded and watched him get in his car and pull out of the driveway again. I was feeling so much right now. I stood there, just letting the sun hit on my cool skin. I was lost in thought and didn't hear Jasper come to check on me. He wrapped his arms around my waist before even trying to speak. I turned in Jasper's embrace. I put my arms around him and hugged him.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes darlin'?" Jasper asked back.

"Why is this so hard? I want to just hug my dad and forgive him. But I also know that he shouldn't have spoken to you like that." I said nuzzling my face into his chest.

"It's because you care about and love everyone so much. I feel what you're feeling and I want to help, but I don't want to make a false reality for you. If you want me to make you experience something in particular, let me know. Why don't we go back to you wrestling with Emmett?" Jasper said.

I smiled at him and walked around to the back yard with him again. Everyone was waiting there. I wasn't in a playful mood and really needed to work off some tension. Jasper must have sensed my tension and switched places with Emmett. I didn't want to hurt Jasper, but I knew he was very well trained in fighting. I was too, but not like Jasper though. I nodded to him, wanting him to make the first move.

Jasper ran towards me with full force. I was able to predict his every move to an extent. I had trained with the Volturi for a while, which gave me an advantage. Also training and knowing how Jasper's mind works helped to. I was really getting into this when I finally made my attack. I was so into getting my attack in, that I pinned Jasper to the ground. My vampire instincts to destroy him are kicking in a little.

I realized what had happened to me in the moment. I released my firm grip on Jasper's throat. I became startled at what I was so close to doing to him. I nearly killed my mate with my still new vampire strength. I was frightened at my own actions. I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes. I backed away, looking at Jasper, before running off to our sanctuary. I ran and sat on the large rock that was always there.

I felt ashamed, scared and angry all at once. I couldn't understand why I would allow myself to do this. I heard someone come out of the woods and run to sit with me. I knew it'd be Jasper. I was right because those feelings I did have were instantly washed away. I leaned into his embrace, allowing myself to feel comforted. Jasper didn't need to speak a word. I didn't need to say anything because he knew why I was feeling how I did.

"Thank you Jasper. I'm sorry about what I did. I wasn't intending on actually hurting you. I guess my instincts were just getting the best of me." I said quietly to him.

"I know darlin'. I know you would never mean to hurt me. I loved the way you were fighting though. It was a turn on for me." Jasper said calmly to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper wrapped his arms around me. I stood up with him and ran back to the house. I apologized to everyone for running off. They all smiled at me before going back to their conversations. I looked at Jasper and pecked him on the cheek. I wrapped my arms around the most loving and caring man I could ever think to have.

I laid my head on Jasper's chest as my arms remained wrapped around him. That's when I looked to Alice. She looked very concerned, probably seeing some sort of vision. I walked over to here, grabbing on to her hand. I watched her carefully, allowing her to see whatever it was that was going on.

"Alice? What did you see?" I asked her.

"It's not what I did see. It's what I didn't see." Alice said.

What is that supposed to mean?" Esme asked, seeming to be as confused as everyone else.

"I can't see Rosalie and Brittlyn's future anymore." Alice said, her brows furrowing.

I looked over to Rose and she looked to me. I wondered what could possibly cause Alice not to see either of us anymore. We hadn't made any decisions recently that could block us from her visions. As we stood there trying to think of what it could possibly be, Rose and I both made a startling realization.

We looked down to our stomachs, then to our mates. We looked at Carlisle because we thought that this was impossible. We thought that there was no way for this to happen. I looked to Rose only to go over and hug her. I knew how badly she wanted to have a child.

Rose hugged me back in that moment. She was feeling so happy at the fact that she was pregnant. I couldn't be any happier for her. It's not that I didn't want to have kids, but I didn't care if I had them or not. I pulled back from Rosalie and went to Jasper.

"I can't believe this is happening! This is going to be so exciting." Rose said to Emmett.

"I know babe! We are going to be the best parents ever!" Emmett said back to her.

I took Jasper's hand and placed it on my stomach. I didn't need to speak how I felt to him. He didn't need to speak a word either. We were both so happy with another chance to have a child. It was going to be wonderful to have a child at almost the exact same time as Rose.

As the next month and a half passed, everything was going smoothly. Everyone was getting prepared for the babies to come. Everyone was excited to see what the genders were going to be and who'd they look like the most. When the day finally came, Rose and I had our babies at the same time.

Our mates were able to help us give birth to the babies. Rose and Emmett had a little girl, who she named Alice Colleen. She named her little girl after me and Alice. Jasper and I had a little boy. We named him Carlisle Emmett, after our brother and adoptive father. Jasper and I agreed to give the baby the last name of Hale. But we'd still tell him about Jasper's real last name when the time came.

Over the next few months, both children grew almost as fast as Renesme did. We kept a close eye on them and watched the kids grow and play together. It was a magical time for all of us. I loved watching the kids play with their father's as we mothers talked together about them.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe we all three have kids!" Rose said excitedly.

"I know Rose. The kids all get along swimmingly. They need to go hunting soon. Just like the rest of us." Esme said.

I looked over to Jasper and our son. I went over to them and hugged them both. I gave our son a peck on the cheek and my husband a soft kiss on the lips. I took them both into the woods so that way we could feed as a family. Soon the others joined us and we were all together but spread out so we could all find a different animal to feed on.

It was thrilling to be a part of something so big. Hopefully the Volturi wouldn't mind us having three children that would live for all eternity. We had told my father about Jasper and me adopting this child. We also told him that Rosalie and Emmett had adopted a child as well. He was a little confused at first but has come to love the child almost as much as everyone else had.

After we had finished feeding, everyone went back to the house. Bella and Edward went to their house as Nessie was with Jacob. Nessie wanted her cousins to come spend time with her and Jacob. Although they were still in the house, Carlisle and Esme had told us to go to our house for a while. They wanted to keep an eye on the kids so we could have some quality time together. Jasper and I thanked them and went to our little cottage out in the woods.

"That was so nice of them to offer to watch C.E. for us." I said as we walked into the house.

"I know. I guess they knew we needed our alone time though." Jasper said following me inside.

I went to start a fire in the small fire place that was in our living room. When I finished that. I went to set on the couch and wanted Jasper there with me. Jasper went to turn on some music before coming to get me off the couch. He knew that I liked to dance and couldn't resist certain songs. He turned on one of those songs, knowing full well that I could easily tease him with music.

"You know what could happen with this Major Hale. I hope you know that you're only putting this on yourself." I said teasing him a little bit.

"Trust me, I know what I'm getting myself into. I can handle anything that is thrown at me." Jasper said looking into my eyes.

Jasper grabbed my hips as they started moving towards him. I put my arms around the nape of his neck as he pulled me closer to his body. There was no way of stopping us once we started. I kept moving my hips in his hands as he held onto me. Jasper slowly started kissing on my neck as the music played and I danced.

We both stopped as we heard the light and swift footsteps coming towards the house. It was our son. He told us his other grandpa was here to see us all. Jasper turned the music off as I put out the fire. We went back to the house to see what dad was wanting. I went over to hug dad and gave him a small peck to the cheek. We all wanted to know why he was here.

"I really wanted to just see you guys again." He said.

"That's great dad. We are always happy to see you." I said with a smile.

"Grandpa!" Carlisle Emmett said.

Dad picked him up and hugged him. He was so excited to see his grandson. Dad spent most of his time talking and playing with C.E. Jasper and I watched dad enjoy his time with our son. I felt so happy that they could enjoy each other so much. That's when Emmett came up and got C.E. to go play with him out in the yard. Emmet really enjoyed wrestling with him because it was always something that Emmett liked to do. Dad looked after them as they went outside before he looked to us.

"Why don't you guys let him come stay with me for a little while? I'd like to get to know the kid and spend some time with him." Dad asked us.

"That sounds like a great idea dad. I think Carlisle Emmett would love to spend time with you." I said.

Dad smiled at us before going to talk with his grandson. I smiled at Jasper and pulled him along with me to the house. We packed our sons suitcase so he could stay with dad. Once we had finished up with this, we took the suitcase to dad's car and placed it in the back seat. We walked together to the back yard where dad was watching Emmett wrestling with C.E. He smiled as he saw the love that the two had for each other.

I unconsciously wrapped an arm around Jasper's waist. I pulled him closer to me as I watched the sight in front of me. I leaned my head onto his shoulder as I continued to watch my large family. I felt Jasper wrap an arm around me. He was radiating his happiness again.

I looked up at him only to see that he was smiling down at me. I smiled back and then showed him a confused look. I wasn't entirely sure why he was smiling at me like he was. He turned me to face him all the way. He pulled me close to him and gave me a hug that wasn't like one of his normal hugs. He kissed the top of my head. I could feel him smiling with the kiss he gently placed there. I looked up to him before speaking a word.

"Jasper? Is everything ok?" I asked still confused.

"Everything couldn't be any better than it is right now. I just can't wait for us to be alone tonight." Jasper said, still smiling down at me.


	5. Chapter 5

I was still confused. "What are we doing tonight?" I asked.

The only thing Jasper did was smile. It was contagious. I couldn't help but smile back at his smile. He laughed and kissed me again. I was happy that our son was staying with dad. C.E. was so excited to be staying with dad anyway. He'd been begging to have some quality time with his granddad.

Jasper walked off to talk with the others. I looked back toward the house. I was more distracted by a little worrying about my son and dad. I knew they'd both be fine, but what if something did happen though. It was hard not to think about the possibilities of something bad happening. Of course Jasper and I had warned Carlisle Emmett not to be too much of a vampire around his grandfather.

I was just thinking what if he smelled blood and craved it like I occasionally did. I haven't slipped yet and drank human blood, but I was often tempted when I went into town for new clothes or anything. I just hoped my son wouldn't do anything that could cause us to move. That's when Jasper came over to my side.

"I promise you that everything will be fine darlin'. Our son has great self-control just like you and Carlisle. He's not going to be like me at all in that respect. He'll remember what we told him." Jasper said, wrapping his arm around me.

I wasn't distracted by those worries any more. I now had new worries. I looked to Jasper and felt even more nervous. He could sense my nervousness and washed it out by sending waves of love and calmness. It helped me to relax enough to talk again.

"What were you talking to everyone about?" I asked suddenly curious that he left the conversation. I hadn't heard a word that was said so I was asking out of genuine curiosity.

"You didn't hear anything we just talked about?" Jasper asked, seeming more surprised than anything.

"No, I didn't. Is everything ok?" I asked.

Before Jasper could answer my question, dad and C.E. came towards us. They were both smiling and bubbling over with happiness. They were talking about what they were going to do to have some fun. It was nice to see that dad was loving to have his only grandchild come stay with him.

"I think we are ready to go!" Dad said happily.

"Did you get everything you needed Carlisle Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Yes dad. I got clothes, toothbrush, comb, my favorite stuffy and my favorite trucks. I think I'm ready to go." C.E. said.

"Remember to listen to grandpa, ok? I don't want anyone getting into any trouble." I smiled gently to our son.

"Don't worry mom! I promise to be on my best behavior! I'm excited to get to spend some time with grandpa." C.E. said back.

"Ok kiddo. Let's go have some fun! We'll see you guys later. I'll make sure he calls before bed." Dad said.

I smiled back to him. I knew he'd do his best to care of my son. Jasper grabbed my hand gently in his. He gave it a gentle squeeze, knowing how I was stressing over this. I only hoped that everything would be ok. Then I thought how Jasper and I would be alone in the house tonight. I didn't what he was planning, but I'm sure it'd be something very exciting.

"Anyway. You never got to answer my question. Is everything ok?" I asked for the third time in ten minutes.

"Everything is fine. I'm going to take us on a little hunting trip though." Jasper said with a smile.

"A hunting trip?!" I asked excitedly. "Where are we going? What are we hunting for?"

"Well I thought we could go into the Canadian border and hunt for something bigger than what we get here." Jasper half suggested, half demanded.

I thought about the change in animals. It excited me to get to go somewhere new to hunt. My mouth was practically running over with venom. I was so happy to get to do this. I looked at Jasper who sensed my excitement. He chuckled and kissed me.

"I figured it'd be a good time for us to feed and all before the whole family goes on a trip. No one needs a slip up." Jasper said.


	6. Chapter 6

The hunting trip was so much fun. I actually got to watch Jasper hunt his prey. See how he has did his hunting for so long. It surprised me at how accurate he really was with this. He didn't even spill a drop of the animal blood he was drinking. I never knew how exciting it was to watch someone else do this.

Jasper and I always had fun with this though. We couldn't help but challenge each other after we were finished to some kind of game. This time I challenged him to hide and seek. It was fun because I had covered myself with the scent of leaves and animals that were around. That way he would be confused.

Once he found me, he'd do the same thing. We both went on and on like this until we got back to the house. By the time we got back, it was nearly daylight again. I had completely lost track of time. Soon our son would be home and dad would want to know what we did all night long. I'd have to come up with something before he dropped our son off. I hated to lie to him but it was absolutely necessary that he not find out what we really are.

Sometimes it was really hard to keep that big of a secret from him. Although, it almost seemed like he was about to catch on at times. I did wonder if he ever just thought that something was wrong with me. I highly doubt it but at time when I thought dad wouldn't catch on but he did.

After waiting a few hours, dad brought back Carlisle Emmett. He was telling us all about staying with grandpa last night. C.E. told us he got to stay up late and watch cartoons and all kinds of stuff. It was nice to see him be excited about spending his first night away from home. It didn't look like anyone was hurt and that our son had grown another six inches.

"Carlisle Emmett? Why don't you take your stuff back to the house while your dad and I talk to grandpa for a bit?" I asked my son.

"Okay mom. I'll be back soon to tell grandpa goodbye." C.E. said before running off to the house.

"Dad? Carlisle and Esme are taking the whole family on a trip. I don't know where we are going, but as soon as we land I will let you know. So please don't worry we'll be fine." I told dad.

"Okay. Just promise me you'll be very careful where ever you go." Dad said.

"Of course dad. I promise I will be just fine. I won't do anything to get myself hurt." I said back smiling at him.

He smiled and hugged me. I was happy that he didn't fight me on this. It might've been because Jasper was using his power on dad. That's when C.E. ran back from the house. He jumped into dad's arms. He hugged dad and told him thanks and that he loved him. He also said he'd love to come stay again soon after they got back from the tri they were going on. Dad agreed that as long as Jasper and I don't care then he can come back whenever he wants too. It was nice to see everyone getting along so well.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was packed and ready to go. Our trip involved going to stop at our closest relatives place. I'd some about the Denali Coven before I was turned. I had never met them before. So I was simultaneously nervous and excited to finally get to meet them.

Jasper told me to stay calm. He said there was nothing to be nervous about. He hoped that I'd enjoy getting to know them. He said after we met the Denali Coven, we'd head back to where Jasper was 'raised' as a newborn. He wanted me and our son to meet a couple of his old friends. That made more nervous than meeting the Denali Coven. Getting to meet my husband's best friends that helped him to escape his horrible past was nerve wrecking.

Jasper helped our son to pack his things and then moved on to his own packing. I had quickly packed my things to go on our trip. I packed a different variety of clothes for each place. I packed more comfortable things for Alaska and more appropriate items for the sunny skies of Texas. I was so nervous that after I had finished packing at the house, I took C. E. up to the main house to play with the other kids.

I stood by and watched while I stayed nervous. I started biting on my nails and let my mind wander as Edward, Emmett and Rosalie played with the children. I started pacing at this point. I couldn't seem to stand still with my nerves going crazy. It seemed like it was taking Jasper forever to pack his things. I needed him to use his ability to calm my nerves. We hadn't really talked about us meeting his friends. Jasper never brought them up that much.

That's when Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder, stopping my pacing and pulling me away from my thoughts. I knew he could tell that something was wrong. He motioned for me to follow him inside. I did so we could talk. I felt as if I were going to burst.

"I know something is bothering you. I want to help my newest adopted daughter. Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" Carlisle asked me.

I stared at him a moment, trying to figure out the best way to explain how I felt about things. "I guess… I'm just nervous. About meeting everyone. Not just the Denali Coven, but Jasper's oldest friends as well. We never talked about really ever meeting them."

Carlisle nodded before speaking. "I understand how you must feel. You must be nervous about trying to be friends with vampires that are so close to Jasper."

That's when Jasper walked in. He came over and picked me up effortlessly. I was used to this because I knew how easy it was to pick heavy things up. Jasper sat down with me on his lap. He faced me towards Carlisle so we could finish our conversation. Jasper played with my hair a second, then rubbed my back.

"Well I think now would be a great time to talk to him about it." Carlisle said.

I nodded in response.

"Talk to who about what exactly?" Jasper asked.

"I think Brittlyn needs to talk to you about something Jasper. I'll leave you two alone to talk." Carlisle said, before walking out of the room.

Jasper and I watched him leave the room. We listened for the door to shut. It did in just a couple seconds after Carlisle left. I got up and walked over to Carlisle's desk. I stood there a minute before I turned to look at Jasper. He was calming me down. He felt how nervous I had gotten since yesterday.

"Jasper, I'm really nervous about meeting your oldest friends soon. I want to make a really good impression on them. I'm really scared that they won't like me and you'll choose them over me." I explained, looking away from him.

He suddenly had his arms around me, holding me tight to him. Jasper smelled just as wonderful as ever. I wrapped my arms around him and felt tears start to pop up in my eyes. Jasper hugged me tighter as he felt me get a little upset.

"I was wondering why you were getting so nervous. Listen to me. I promise I'm not going to choose them over you or our son. I love you guys too much to let anything get between this family." Jasper explained to me. "Plus I think Everyone is really going to enjoy meeting."


	8. Chapter 8

I nodded at Jasper. I knew he wouldn't lie to me. We got into our vehicles and headed towards our first destination. We headed to Denali. I wasn't as nervous about meeting them as I was Jasper's oldest friends. When we finally made it there, everyone got out of the car.

Carlisle introduced the Denali Coven to me and me to them. He explained how I was the newest to this lifestyle. The coven watched me closely, seeing if I'd be a threat to them. They decided I could be easily trusted and would follow this lifestyle easily. They were shocked to find out that our family had two more children, but decided it'd be fine.

"We want to go feed before we do anything else. We will be back shortly." Jasper told the others.

It was just me and Jasper. He was starting to look thirsty again. Especially after the plane ride here. I know me feeling thirsty wasn't helping him much at all. He hasn't complained about it yet, but I know it serves as a problem for him.

We ran off into the woods to look for big game. It was fun and challenging to get to the new animals. After we were done, we walked home slowly. Jasper was almost never one to walk home. I was starting to feel as if he wanted, or needed, to talk about something. I stopped and stared at him.

"Jasper, what's bothering you?" I asked.

"Nothing is bothering me. Why do you ask?" Jasper asked me.

"It's just that you usually don't walk this slow anywhere. Even when we are at home hunting." I said.

"I promise everything is fine. I just want to walk with my beautiful mate." Jasper said lovingly.


	9. Chapter 9

I smiled back. It was fun to see Jasper be so relaxed. I stopped him in the middle of walking. I kissed him by surprise. I lead him to think I wanted something more. When I felt him go to put his hands around my waist, I stopped his hands. This was going to be the best trick I've ever done with Jasper. And to think Emmett was going to miss it too. I'd tell him about it when we got back to the house with everyone else.

"I know what you're thinking. There's just something I need to do right now. I need you to keep your eyes closed and trust me. OK?" I told him.

Jasper shook his head in agreement. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on. He radiated confusion and excitement. I kissed him on the lips and made him feel as if I wanted take him here and now. I slid my hands down his torso to his pants and boxers. Now he was radiating more excitement than any other emotion. I went down as I pulled his pants and boxers down enough to show his erection.

I stood up looking at his slight exposure. I smiled, taking in the sight in front of me. I circled him a couple times and smacked his butt once. Then I whispered in his ear seductively. I was so excited that I nearly forgot what I was supposed to be doing.

"I hope you're faster than you think babe. You're going to need that speed to catch up to me." I told him before running.

I looked back for only a second to see if Jasper had caught on. He had and was easily catching up to me at my slow pace. I cranked my speed up and went faster now. I let my laugh fill the air as we ran. I suddenly saw Jasper inch up beside me, smiling and chuckling along with me. He was able to get ahead of me now. He actually beat me to the house and grabbed me before I ran into one of the cars.

"Well it seems like someone was being a little naughty and teasing me." Jasper said, keeping his smile light and friendly.

"Who? Me? No way! You know that I'd never do such a thing!" I said jokingly rolling my eyes at him.

"Oh now you deny it. It seems like someone wants to be punished for her actions." Jasper teased.

Jasper picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. He packed inside and sat me down as everyone came in to see what was going on. Alice and Edward both knew what was going on. Alice was the only one other than me and Jasper to laugh at our little charade. Everyone else seemed to be lost.

"Is everything ok? We heard you outside and it seemed like you guys were having some kind of disagreement." Esme said.

"We are fine Esme. I was just teasing Jasper a little out in the woods and tricked him. I was trying to distract him long enough so that I could attempt to beat him back here. Let's just say that I failed." I said as I winked to Jasper.

"She almost had me. It took me a second to even realize what was going on." Jasper explained.

"She was being a little frisky huh? Why don't we ever get to see or hear the good stuff?" Emmett said teasingly with his big smile.

"Only if you would've come with us Emmett. You would've been able to see it all go down." I chuckled a bit.

Everyone laughed as I let them in on the joke. I know it wasn't the most tasteful joke ever, but Emmett and Alice seemed to get a real kick out of it. I was happy that someone did. We stayed with the rest of the family for the night and left the next morning. Jasper was extremely eager for me to meet Peter and Charlotte. They were very close at one time. I was starting to get butterflies in my stomach now.

We took the earliest plane we could get and flew to Jasper's original home. Which is in Texas. I wasn't too familiar with the state. I only knew that it was fairly large, usually warm on a human's skin and always sunny. That meant we'd be staying inside as much as possible during the day time and going out only at night.

We made it to Texas around noon. We checked into a hotel that Jasper said his friends were staying at. He'd agreed to meet them there when night time had fallen over the state. Jasper had spent most of the day calming me down. I know my nerves made him go crazy, but I couldn't control them right now. He knew how nervous I was. I felt as if I were about to be sick at any moment, although it wasn't physically possible for me.

"Brittlyn I promise they will love you. If they don't then I will make them love you. Or we could never see them again." Jasper told me.

"I couldn't do that to you Jasper. I wouldn't force you to stop seeing your oldest friends. Even if they were a bad influence and tried killing me I still wouldn't make you stop seeing them. I love you too much to hurt you. I'm just nervous because these are your first true friends as a vampire and I am just nervous about meeting them." I explained.

"There's really no need in that though. I mean they'll love you. You are special beautiful and one of a kind. How could I possibly choose them over you?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know Jasper. I just don't know what to do with myself until we meet them and I know my nerves are driving you up the damned wall." I told him.

"It's ok babe. You're going to be just fine. I promise." Jasper told me.

I nodded. I sat down on the edge of the bed, staring out the window. I hadn't moved for a while. Jasper had come over to sit with me. He was on his knees behind me on the bed. He rubbed my shoulders, then started kissing me on the side of my neck.

I leaned my head to the side so Jasper could have better access to my neck. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the little sensations that pulsed in each place that Jasper kissed. He gently moved me to my back on the bed. He kissed his way up my jaw and down to my breasts that he uncovered at some point in a few seconds. He kept kissing me and would move to the more sensitive areas of them.

After about twenty minutes, we were both lying there completely nude. Jasper had one arm under his head and one around me. He used his hand that was on me to rub my side, which felt nice. I used one of my hands to gently stroke at his chest and stomach. I looked at him and how glorious he seemed to be even now.

"How are you feeling now Brittlyn?" Jasper asked me.

I moved onto my elbow so I could prop myself up to see his face. I leaned some of my upper body over him as I stared into his beautifully golden eyes. I moved a couple strands of hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear.

"I feel… a bit more relaxed. How did you come up with this idea? Did you know it'd calm me down?" I asked.

"I didn't know if it would or not. I just wanted to give you a good distraction for a while. Speaking of which, we need to get ready and go." Jasper said.

We both got up and went to put our clothes back on. We were ready in just a few minutes. After we freshened up, Jasper looked at me and sent me a couple waves of calmness. I nodded to him, letting him know I was ready to go. We walked down to the lobby to wait for his friends. We only waited a few minutes before they showed up.

"Hey Peter. Hey Charlotte. How are you guys?" Jasper asked as he shook both their hands.

"We are good. We just recently came back to our home here." Peter said.

"We were having fun, but decided it'd be nice to come back here." Charlotte said.

"That sounds nice. It's really good to see you guys again." Jasper said.

"Who is she?" Charlotte asked Jasper, but looked at me.

Both Peter and Charlotte's eyes were a very bright red. They were intimidating as they looked at me. They could probably easily kill me if I were to appear threatening to them. Jasper put an arm around me and pulled me closer to him. He kissed the top of my head before sending waves of calmness again.

"This is my mate, Brittlyn. Brittlyn this is Peter and Charlotte." Jasper introduced us.

"It's very nice to meet you guys." I said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure she won't do any harm? We don't want 'them' to be or get involved in anyway." Peter said.

"What are you implying Peter? I know she is still fairly new, but she has lived with the Volturi. She knows them better than the rest of us do." Jasper said, defending me in a quiet tone that wouldn't attract any attention from the humans around us.

"She is still just as vulnerable as the rest of us are Jasper! You've got to understand that this isn't personal. We just want to take caution." Charlotte said.

Jasper started growling. He was getting really defensive over me. I wanted to calm him down before a fight broke out. My worst fears were coming true right in front of me. I had become more anxious since we started talking to them.

"Jasper don't worry about it. I need you to calm down baby. Everything is going to be just fine. I promise. No one is going to get hurt. And I refuse to let you fight with anyone right now. Look at me baby." I said trying to distract him.

That's when we all turned our heads toward the front door. A human had just walked in with a cut on their leg. We all immediately were worried about who was going to attack this human. I wasn't going to because my restraint had become very good since being with the Cullen's. I was more worried about Jasper than myself. I had to quickly get his attention back on me.

I decided that the best course of action would be to get Jasper distracted with a possible kiss. I tried it. His hands immediately went to my waist. It seemed like it was working. Suddenly Jasper broke off and started growling again as he looked at the human. The scent of the blood was too powerful for him.

"Hold your breath Jasper. I'm going to get you out of here as quick as possible. I promise I won't let you hurt anyone." I said, forcing him to look at me.

He nodded, doing as I said. I walked him out of the hotel at a human pace. It was difficult to get him out of there without harming anybody. We were successful, but Jasper's eyes were dark. He needed to feed now before things got any worse.

Suddenly there was a car crash not far away. The scent of human blood was so tempting. Luckily it was dark out and we would go unnoticed right now. We would need to run. Since I am still a bit stronger than Jasper, I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the woods that were nearby.

We fed and were better by the time Peter and Charlotte had found us. They seemed to be impressed by the fact that I could control myself. I was just pleased that Jasper was able to come along with me and not do any more damage. It was turning out to be a great day.

"Thank you for keeping Jasper in the clear. We didn't know what we were going to do if one of us freaked back there." Charlotte said.

"And we are sorry for saying we couldn't trust you. We have never seen a newborn with so much self-control. It's very unheard of." Peter explained.

"So I've heard. But don't worry about it you guys. I probably would've reacted the same way if I were you." I told them.


	11. Chapter 11

We all went back to the hotel after things had calmed down. The smell of blood was still strong, but wasn't as bad as before. I managed to get Jasper upstairs before we he started to get to far gone again. I knew if I could be strong, then he could be too. I knew that Jasper did have the self-control he needed, but he just needed a little more practice with it.

Living a "vegetarian" life style as a vampire was harder than what I thought it could be. Just knowing that I'm doing it for the love of my life is so much better than doing it alone though. I had Jasper and the rest of the family to help me through it.

When we got up to the room, Jasper hugged me from behind. He often showed his affectionate side to me, but this hug seemed a bit different though. It was more like an apologetic hug than it was a sensual hug. I turned to look at Jasper, feeling confused and letting him feel it too. He smiled at me understanding why I might feel this way.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've seemed to cause you. I know how hard today was for you, especially being a newborn and having to smell the fresh blood. But instead of me having to save you or my friends, you ended up saving me. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for that." Jasper explained, frowning a bit at the thought.

I put my hands on either side of his face. I brought his face to mine. I kissed his lips gently before pulling away. Jasper let me feel his confusion. I chuckled a bit, knowing how he must be disgusted he must feel with himself. I hugged him then and pulled back giving him my warmest smile.

"Jasper you don't have to thank me. You thank me every day just by loving me and staying by my side. Remember the day we got married? I promised to love you in sickness AND in health. For better OR for worse. For richer OR poorer. I meant it Jasper. I promised to love you know matter what happened in our lives. You need to understand that even though the kind of life style we are living takes practice. I'm not perfect at this yet and I know how much this still bothers you. I promise that we will make it through this together or I will be meeting you in heaven or hell one." I told him, meaning every word I said.

Jasper smiled as he kissed me. He kept his hands on my hips as he kissed me happily. I started giggling at the sensations his lips left on me. We stayed here for a little bit longer. Later Peter and Charlotte came to knock at the door. Jasper answered, giving them both a friendly smile. They asked if we were ready to go and see the city. Jasper told them we just needed a second to freshen up.

They nodded. We went to freshen our clothes up, knowing we needed to change. After that we went out and had fun seeing all there was to offer in Texas. I didn't realize how warm and bright it'd still be even after the sun had set. It's a good thing Jasper and Alice both knew what I needed to wear. Otherwise this may not have been as fun as what it was.


	12. Chapter 12

After getting back to the room, Jasper and I were still giggling. It was nearly three in the morning. We could've been out for much longer, but I was shown all the exciting things there were to see. Jasper wanted us to get back to the room before daylight hit. He also wanted to take me for a swim in the pool at the hotel.

I hadn't noticed it before when we had arrived. Jasper unzipped my suitcase and threw me two pieces of small fabric. It didn't look like it'd cover anything. Jasper even knew how self-conscious I could be around others. Jasper was the only exception to this rule. Carlisle had seen enough of me now to know what I looked like. He used this to his advantage as a doctor and nothing more though.

I got undressed there in the bedroom, not thinking anything of Jasper being there. I was excited to get to swim. I hadn't notice Jasper eyeing me when I was nude. Before I could get dressed, Jasper stopped me. If I could blush I would have. I hated it when Jasper stared at me like this. It made me feel uncomfortable and very self-conscious.

"I don't want you feeling like that baby girl. There is no reason for you to feel that way. You are beautiful and I love every bit of you just the way you are." Jasper explained as he came over to me.

"I know you do. It doesn't stop me when you look at me like that though. I feel like you are judging me or something. I know you do it because you really like the way I look. I feel the same about you. You always find a way to please me." I said with a twinkle in my eye.

Jasper chuckled at what I said. He hugged me then, making me notice how nude he was too. I chuckled and couldn't stop for a minute. Jasper looked at me confused. I kept chuckling until I was physically hurting. Once I calmed down, with a bit of help from Jasper, I took in a couple of deep breaths to make sure I was going to talk without laughing.

"I'm sorry to laugh. I just became very aware of the fact that we both were nude. Then I thought of where it could lead and how it helped us to relax and then all this just helped me relax a little bit." I explained.

"It's ok. I don't mind your good mood. It's nice to feel you so relaxed. Why don't we get ready to go and take a swim now?" Jasper asked me.

I nodded my head. I finished getting into a swimsuit and cover up to walk down to the pool in. Jasper put his trunks on and threw a t-shirt on to cover up his beautiful muscles. I couldn't help but stare at how fitting everything always was on him. I loved that Alice got this for him to wear. She really knew what would make me tick.

We went down to the pool. There were a few people there. Mostly men stood around trying to seem very cool. They kept a young girl there with them. As I looked at her from the corner of my eye, she seemed scared. Like she wanted to yell out for help, but couldn't. She kept her eyes down and away from us as if she would get in trouble for talking to us.

"Jasper? Can you tell if that girl over with those men is scared?" I asked Jasper.

"She is extremely scared right now. I don't think it would be wise to step in though." Jasper warned me.

I looked at the girl from the corner of my eye again. She looked at me for half a second before going to the restroom. That's when the men started yelling for me to come over to them. Trying to seem badass and getting my attention.

They clearly saw Jasper as competition and wanted me badly. Jasper started growling deep in his chest. I told him not to do anything rash while I went to the restroom. I walked past the men and they whistled at me. I ignored the catcalling because it didn't matter to me.

I saw the young girl crying when I went in the restroom. She was horrified. She didn't seem to notice that I had even come in. I walked over to her. I wanted to hug her but refrained. I tried to think of a way to say something that wouldn't scare her even more.

"Hello miss. My name is Brittlyn Hale. I was wondering if you needed someone to talk to. You look as if you could use a friend." I said.

She looked up at me through teary eyes, trying to smile. I smiled back.

"My name is Jessalyn Tran. I would like to talk with a friend, but I'm absolutely terrified. I don't want you or your husband to get hurt." Jessalyn said.

I looked at her a moment. "Wait here please. I will be right back."


	13. Chapter 13

I walked out to where Jasper was waiting for me. I wasn't sure if he knew the reasoning behind why I felt the way I did. I was about to explain it to him whether he wanted to know it or not. I walked up to him at a normal pace, letting the men setting close to the bathrooms catcall and whistle at me. Jasper knew that I was in real danger. He could even sense that I was in no way enjoying this.

"What's going on? I'm not entirely understanding your feelings right now." Jasper told me.

"I want to help that poor girl that's with those men over there. She's hiding in the bathroom right now and I think we should help her. She needs to get away from those men." I explained to him.

Jasper looked at me for a moment then looked discretely towards the bathroom. "I think you're right, but we should at least call and ask Carlisle first." Jasper said.

I nodded in agreement. I pulled my hone out of my bag as Jasper sat down to watch me. He listened as I talked to Carlisle rather quietly. I told him the situation and asked if we could possibly bring her home to with us so she could be safe and away from her attackers. Carlisle said that it'd be a good idea if can do it without attracting too much attention to ourselves. I told him I was already working on a plan. We hung up and I went to talk to Jessalyn in the bathroom again. The men watched me closely as I went back to the bathroom.

I walked in to see Jessalyn wiping the tears away and cleaning herself up. I wanted to hug her, but she'd immediately notice how cold and hard I was without much clothing on. I tried thinking of a way to get her to come with me. She needed away from the men holding her against her will. I decided to just risk it and ask her out right if she wanted to come with me and Jasper.

"Hi Jessalyn. Do you want to come with me and my husband? To a safe place I mean. We can help you out. No strings attached and you'll be able to start a new life. Those men couldn't possibly find you." I explained to her.

She thought for a minute. "I'd love too but how are we going to get away from the guys outside? I don't want you or your husband getting hurt. Especially because of me." She looked down with a frown.

"Don't worry. We will take care of that easily for you. Do you have any extra clothes you need to get from the hotel?" I asked.

"No. I just have this one outfit. They only make me wear it when we are going out somewhere. Otherwise I don't need clothes at all." She said, looking anywhere but at me.

I immediately felt infuriated with the men outside. I understood then the exact situation she was in. As I looked at her, I noticed her hands staying relatively close to her stomach. I knew exactly why she did it to. She was pregnant with one of the six men's child outside. She probably isn't sure which one it is either. Especially if they are raping her behind closed doors who knows how often.

I started ushering her out the door. I kept her going towards Jasper without even giving a second glance towards the horrible men. I considered all of them cowards for what they were doing to this girl. She wasn't any older than sixteen. She deserved to have a better life than this. Those men deserved some kind of punishment for raping her and holding her hostage. Death would've been too easy for them.

As I walked past them with Jessalyn right by my side, they all started getting real excited. They were all screaming at me to let her go. I quickly got her over to Jasper and had him stay between her and the men while I talked to them. I was still really mad, but Jasper was able to subtly keep my emotions under check. I looked back at him for a moment. Then mouthed for him to be ready to use his power on the men.

"Listen to me you cowards! I know what you've been doing to this young girl. I am truly disgusted by all of you. You all should get something much worse than death pushed on you. I am seriously disgusted by you!" I shouted at them.

They all laughed at me. They all eyed me as they sized u Jasper. They all thought they would be able to take him, but we both knew better. I turned to look at Jasper. I gave him the signal to put fear in these men. I looked at the men and gave them a death stare. They all backed away slowly, before turning to run.

I walked back to Jasper and Jessalyn. I smiled at them both. I kissed Jasper on the cheek and put my arms around him. I looked over to Jessalyn as she let tears stream down her face again. These tears were ones of joy instead of fear or sadness. Jasper smiled at her too.

"Thank you guys so much for helping me. I promise I will repay you for your help." She said through her sobs.

"Don't worry about that. We will be leaving for home in the morning. So let's take you up to get cleaned up." I said, trying not to touch her.

She nodded. Jasper and I walked at her pace up to the hotel room. I helped to get the tub filled up and laid out some towels for her to use. I left her to bathe in peace. I shut the door and went to lay in bed with Jasper. It was nice for him to have a hold on me. Roughly twenty minutes later, Jessalyn asked for me to come into the bathroom. She looked a little more relaxed.

"Thank you again for your help. I really appreciate it. I really appreciate your husbands help too. If there's anything I could ever do for the two of you please let me know." Jessalyn said.

"It's really no problem. Why don't you put some of my clothes on? We will get rid of your old things." I said, nodding my head towards the clothes I had laid out in front of her.

She nodded her head. I left again to go in with Jasper. I sat down on the bed next to him. He was laying down, watching TV. He had the news on. I was only half listening to what was going on. I was thinking back to the time that I was raped and beat by a man. It happened before I was turned, but after I had met the Cullen's. They managed to help me through it so well. I wanted to pass this on to another person who was in need of help.

"Is everything ok?" Jasper asked me. He must've tuned in to my emotions.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking of when I first met you and you're family and you guys helped me after being raped and beaten. You guys were so nice and I'm grateful that I knew you all." I told him.

That's when Jessalyn walked out to us from the bathroom. She looked nice in the clothes I gave her. She smiled at us sheepishly as she twirled around. Jasper and I had moved to the open chairs by the wall. We let her have the bed to rest. She tried to object, but we told her to rest.

She finally agreed. She was tired, but Jasper helped her to get to sleep a little quicker. Once asleep and snoring, Jasper and I walked out onto the Balcony. We talked all night long quietly, so we didn't wake Jessalyn. The next morning, Jasper went to check us out of the room and pull the bike around. Jessalyn and I made our way down after getting freshened up.

We put the things in the back and Jessalyn sat in the back seat. I turned enough so I could talk to her and Jasper. We all told stories and had a few laughs and there were some tears shed. After a few hours, Jessalyn fell asleep again. Jasper and I stayed up and drove all the way home. By the time she woke up, we were back home in Forks. The rest of the Cullen's had made it back. We made it look like it only took a little over a day to get here in case Jessalyn asked.

"Where are we?" She asked me.

"We are in Forks, Washington. I want you to come and meet the rest of my family. Well it's my husband's family, but they are my family too." I said, smiling at Jessalyn.

I went around introducing everyone to her. Then her to everyone with the exception of Jasper. She smiled at everyone shyly. I took her back out of the room to talk to her. I had Carlisle come with us to tell the girl what he thought.

"Jessalyn? I want Carlisle to check on you for more than one reason. I want to make sure those men didn't pass on any STD's or STI's to you. Also I know you're pregnant. I can tell by the way you protect your stomach. As if you don't want anyone to touch it. It's a natural instinct. I will stay with you if you want." I explained to her.

She looked down. She looked at the floor first, then her stomach as she placed her hands on it. She smiled at the thought of having a baby. Then she frowned as she thought about the men and what they did to her. She looked up to me and Carlisle, ready to cry. I looked at Carlisle, knowing he felt the as disgusted as I did for the girl in front of us.


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay. I will allow you to do the tests. I just need to know that this baby is going to be healthy. I guess I'm just a little scared. I was never allowed to go to a doctor before. At least after I was held captive for so long." Jessalyn explained as we led her up to Carlisle's little exam room.

She hopped up on the table as Carlisle got ready to do the tests. I told her not to worry. I'd be there to help her as much as possible. She smiled at me a bit. She had warmed up to me because I had helped her. It was the least I could do to help her.

She asked if Jasper could come up to be with us as well. It was an unusual request, but I told her if it would make her happy then I'd go to get him. She smiled again. I went to find Jasper. It wasn't very hard considering he heard us on the floor below. I met him about halfway down the stairs.

He looked at me questioningly. I watched him for a minute. I wasn't sure if he was questioning how strong he could be around her, or if it was something else completely. I placed my hand on his shoulder. Then I placed my other hand on his face, pulling it to mine kissing him.

He followed me back upstairs. We went to stand on either side of Jessalyn. Carlisle gave us warning glances. I think he was telling us not to touch her if we could help it. We'd do our best to not touch her. It didn't take Carlisle long to get the blood samples and the other tests he needed done.

That was only for the STD's and STI's. Now Carlisle was going to do an exam to check on the baby. It was a little more of an evasive exam. Carlisle had asked us to step just outside of the door while he did this. Jessalyn seemed to be fine with just Carlisle there. She didn't need to worry about Carlisle hurting her anyway. I stood in the hall listening to Jessalyn's heartbeat.

I looked away from the door for a moment to see Jasper's face. He looked upset for some reason. I had to wonder why. I wondered if he'd bring it up or if I'd have to ask him. I decided after a moment of hesitation that I would ask him what was bothering him.

"Jasper, what is bothering you? I've haven't seen you so upset about something for a while." I told him.

He looked down for a minute. I could tell he was trying to think of how to phrase something. "I think Jessalyn has a crush on me. That's what her emotions are telling me whenever we are together. I don't think she'll act on it, but it concerns me that she might try to."

"I think you might be right. She asked for you when I was coming down to get you. I thought that was odd, but just brushed it off though. I really wouldn't worry about that too much Jasper." I said.

"Well that's not the part that concerns me. Edward was reading her thoughts. He told me that she does have a crush. On two different people. One boy and one girl." Jasper explained.

I got wide eyed for a second. Then I understood for a second. "She likes both of us?" I asked.

Jasper nodded. "I think so. I could be misreading everything. I have done that before." Jasper said.

I thought about this for a minute. If it were true, then there was no harm in letting her have her little crushes. She wasn't hurting anyone. If it wasn't true, then it still wouldn't hurt anything. I thought it would be better to keep this to ourselves. There was no need to embarrass anyone.


	15. Chapter 15

A few moments later, Carlisle came to get us from the hall. We walked back in to be with Jessalyn. I stood on one side of her and Jasper on the other. Carlisle explained to us that the baby was healthy and doing fine. He did have a surprise for us. He said that there was more than one baby.

"There's more than one?" Jessalyn asked.

"Twins?" Jasper asked.

"No." Carlisle said bluntly.

"Triplets?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded. "You are having triplets Jessalyn."

I stared at Jessalyn after she received her news. She went ghostly white and was very still. I looked up to Jasper to see what he was going to do. He looked at me, a bit of pain in his eyes. I looked to Carlisle for a minute then. Then I motioned for Carlisle to come with me into the hallway. He followed me out into the hall while Jasper stayed there.

"Carlisle I think she's worried about doing this on her own. Is there any way she can stay here with us until after the babies are born? Maybe even for a few months after that? Just so we can help her out a little bit." I explained to him.

Carlisle thought for a few short seconds. "I think that would be fine. At least until she can get on her feet. We will make up a room-"

I cut Carlisle off there. "She can stay in mine and Jasper's old room here. Since we have our own place out in the woods. It really wouldn't be an inconvenience. I would have her stay at our little home, but I don't want our son to give too much away before we've really got to explain everything to him."

Carlisle nodded. We walked back into the room, only to see Jessalyn sitting up and grabbing Jasper for a kiss. Carlisle and I were both shocked to see this. I felt anger surge through me for a fraction of a second. Then I reigned it in. I knew this was nothing to be mad over.

Jasper pulled away, knowing we were there. He looked at us with a worried face. Jessalyn looked up at us. She blushed with embarrassment and looked down as she frowned. I walked back over to my spot beside her and hugged her. Jasper was shocked now. He wasn't expecting this kind of reaction.

"Ar… Aren't you mad… at me?" Jessalyn asked.

I shook my head for a moment. "I'm not mad. Surprised? Yes. I know what it's like to have feelings for someone. Hell even the first time I met Jasper I thought there was no chance for us to be together. I get that it was an impulse thing. Let's just not have it happen anymore. Okay?"

Jessalyn nodded once. She was finally over her shock and she hugged me. I told her she'd be staying here, in mine and Jasper's old room. She tried to object, but we insisted and she said thank you. She followed us up to our old room. Luckily the bed was still there so she could rest. I laid out some of my old clothes for her so she could change into something a little more comfortable.

We waited for her outside the door until she opened it up. We went back in to see her to bed. We asked if she needed anything else, but she said no. We told her good night and left her to sleep. Jasper and I walked back down to the rest of the family. They were waiting for us.

"Hey everyone. Sorry for forcing this on everyone, but I couldn't just force her back out onto the street. I wanted her to have a chance to make something of her life. This just seems like the best option for now." I explained.

"It's fine. Your heart was in the right place. That's what really matters now." Carlisle said.

"Let's just hope that she doesn't find out about you know what." Rosalie said under her breath.

"Rose…" Edward said.

Rosalie looked up at him. She gave him a scowling look. Rosalie was concerned about the safety of her family. She felt the same when Bella and I were human too. I understand she doesn't want us to be in any danger. We all thought of the Volturi at the same moment. We all stood absolutely still for a minute.

"She's going to end up finding out Edward!" Rosalie hissed.

"From what I can tell she won't ever find out. Not unless someone decides to tell her otherwise." Alice added.

We all stared at each other for a moment. Then everyone looked towards the stairs. I turned to look behind me. Jessalyn was sitting there listening to every word we were saying. We had been fairly quiet and everyone thought she was sleeping. No one thought about her coming down to listen.

She quickly ran back up the stairs she stood on to the bedroom. I looked to the others. Then I looked up at Jasper beside me. I decide it was best that I go upstairs alone. It might be better if I could explain things. We don't know how much she heard or what she even heard. I'd do my best to explain everything to her, answering any questions she had. I also had a few of my own.

I walked up to the bedroom, leaving the others behind me. I heard Jessalyn's heart beat inside along with her quick and uneven breathing. I knocked gently on the door. I stood there waiting for an answer. Nothing. I knocked again. Still nothing. I cracked the door open gently to peer inside. I poked my head in to see Jessalyn sitting on the bed, knees bent with her arms wrapped around her legs and head resting on them. Her breathing was still quick. I was gentle and kept myself calm.

"Jessalyn? May I come in? I'd really like to talk." I told her.


	16. Chapter 16

"Sure. I don't know if I'm going to be much good on talking though." Jessalyn said with her head still down.

"It's ok. I just wanted to make sure you were ok though. You seemed to be a little shocked over something. Is there anything you'd like to talk about? Maybe about something you here'd downstairs?" I asked her.

She lifted her head up. Jessalyn's eyes were red from crying. She didn't seem to be over the crying yet. She stared at me and broke down again. I hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Let's talk about what's bothering you sweetie. What would you like to know?" I asked her.

"Well…" She started. "How does everyone seem to know about what happened?"

"We are a family. Sometimes it's good for us to talk to each other about problems we are having." I explained.

"Does everyone know about… my crush? Well crushes." She asked me.

"I don't know, but something tells me they'll find out soon enough." I told her.

"I'm really sorry about kissing Jasper earlier. I guess… I guess I just wanted Jasper. And I wanted you so bad that I thought that kissing him would make you jealous enough and come hold me tightly." Jessalyn said.

I listened. After she finished I looked down. I didn't know how to respond at first. I wanted to be angry with her. I couldn't be though. I knew all too well the things she was going through. Even though we had different experiences, I knew what it felt like to be raped. I knew what it felt like to be pregnant.

So I hugged her instead. I thought this might be the best way for her to start feeling better about this whole thing. It never occurred to me how strong her feelings for us might actually be. Jasper knew. He could make her feel differently if he wanted to.

I never knew what true beauty must be like to people. Especially if it were me that were seen as beautiful. I never felt beautiful. Even now as a vampire, I still doubted the beauty that enveloped me. Jasper made me feel loved though. Now I was wondering how I could make Jessalyn feel completely better. I pulled back to look at her face. I had an idea, but I'd need to talk to Jasper first. I didn't want to do anything that'd make him uncomfortable.

"Jessalyn, is there any way that Jasper and I can make it up to you? Anything to make you feel better?" I asked her.

"Well, maybe there is one thing that would help. Would you and Jasper be willing to do me a big favor?" Jessalyn asked.

"It depends on the favor." I told her.

She looked down a bit embarrassed. Then she said, "Would you talk to Jasper and ask if he'd be willing to have a threesome with me and you? I wouldn't ask but you guys are so beautiful and I am having trouble containing myself around you."


	17. Chapter 17

I felt a bit shocked at how blunt Jessalyn was being. Yet I understood that she made this request for her own reasons. I thought for a moment what saying yes would mean for her. Saying no right away may hurt her feelings. I tried to think of something to say.

"Let me talk to Jasper about it. I will let you know in the morning what we have decided. Okay?" I told Jessalyn.

"Okay." Is all she said.

I hugged her and said goodnight again. I walked out of the room and back downstairs. I wasn't sure what to think of this. It's never been something I have truly considered doing. I probably never would. Although if this was something that Jasper wanted…

I just needed a few private minutes alone with Jasper. I needed to at least discuss this. If we said yes, then we would need to wait for her to have the triplets. If we said no, then we needed to let her down gently. Without hurting her feelings that is.

I found everyone waiting for me downstairs. Of course they all heard the request. Emmett was holding back a laugh. He of all people would of course be laughing over this. I didn't think it was very funny yet. I rolled my eyes in annoyance at Emmett knowing he'd have a joke. I took Jasper's hand and pulled him out to our little spot that we used to go to when I was still human. It had been a while since our last visit here. It felt peaceful again.

"So? What do you think Jasper? How do you feel about her request?" I asked, not even bothering to look at him.

He was silent only for a fraction of a second.

"I don't know if I really want to do this. She is a very nice young girl. I understand she feels the way she does, but I don't feel that way about her. Even if we did it just to humor her, then what? Would she want us to do it again?" Jasper said.

I thought about it a moment. "You're right Jasper. I feel the same way. She is a very nice girl. Plus, just because of personal preference, it's not really right for me. I don't want to hurt her feelings, but we need to tell her the truth."

"You're right too. In the morning we will tell her together. I know the others will give us the privacy we need to talk with her about this." Jasper said.

We finally agreed on how to tell her. Jasper and I went back to the house. We talked to everyone about what we decided. We asked them to give us a little time to discuss this with Jessalyn in the morning. They all agreed. They said they'd "go for a walk". We didn't want Jessalyn walking down here and accidentally hearing something.

When morning finally came, we waited for Jessalyn to wake up. We had made her breakfast. The others had left, like they said they would last night. Jessalyn came downstairs in an anxious mood. She was ready to know the answer to her question. Jasper and I sat a plate of food down in front of her. We decided to talk to her about it over breakfast.

"So… Did you guys decide on what you wanted to do?" Jessalyn asked, with a hint of hope in her voice.

"We did. We discussed it for a while last. We thought over it carefully. Deciding what the best option would be." Jasper started for us. He had agreed to keep her emotions in check. He didn't want to influence her too much, just in case she happened to notice.

"And?" She asked.

"Well we decided not to go through with it. It's not you Jessalyn. There are many things that factor into this for us. Like personal preference and the fact that you're pregnant and after everything that's happened to you… We just don't think it's be right for us to say yes and everyone not enjoy it. We are truly sorry." I explained.

Jessalyn swallowed her food. She had listened. She watched our reactions carefully. I was nervous about how she was going to react. I tried my best to explain this in a way to her that I only hoped wouldn't upset her. Now it was just a matter of waiting to see how she'd react.

She finally spoke. "Well I won't say that I'm not a little disappointed. I do appreciate you guys being honest with me about this. I didn't want to force you into anything. Which was why I asked in the first place. I thought, maybe having a threesome with you two would be fun."

"We appreciate you taking this so well. We hoped you'd be understanding of this." Jasper said.

"It's really no problem. I'm just glad to have you guys helping me. And your family of course. Everyone is very sweet so far. Speaking of which. Where is everyone else?" Jessalyn asked.

"They went out for a walk in the woods. They will probably be back soon." I explained.


	18. Chapter 18

"Thank you guys for being so honest." Jessalyn said.

"It is really no problem. We just want to help you so much." I told her.

"We want you to have the best care possible. We hope you will accept our help." Jasper said.

"Of course! I just need a little time to get on my feet. I appreciate all of you guys helping me so much with all of this. I don't want to be a burden though." Jessalyn told us as she looked away from us.

"It's no burden. We want to help you until you get back on your feet." I said comfortingly.

Jessalyn nodded. I stood and started to walk out of the room with Jasper. Suddenly Jessalyn spoke up again.

"Jasper? Can I talk to you alone for a second?" Jessalyn asked him.

Jasper looked to me for a second. I gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and went downstairs. I tried not to listen in on any of the conversation. It was hard not to hear it and I had no one to talk to. I only wish I had a distraction.

"Is there a reason why you don't find me attractive?" I heard Jessalyn ask Jasper.

"It's not that you aren't a beautiful girl-" Jasper said before being cut off.

"Then why won't you sleep with me?" Jessalyn asked.

"Because I have a wonderful and beautiful wife that I love and we have a son. I wouldn't ever leave her for anyone for any reason whatsoever." Jasper said.

It went silent after that. All I could hear was the sound of footsteps, breathing and a heartbeat. I hated to listen in on the conversation. But I didn't really have much of a choice. Jasper was then hugging me from behind. He brought us very close together and held me there. I leaned my head to his chest and felt the comfort of him holding me.

I suddenly felt very loving of him. It was nice to know that he was never going to leave me. That no matter what was going to happen we'd be together forever. The thought kept the love spreading through my whole body. I could feel Jasper adjust himself as he felt my love. At about that time the others came walking in through the door.

"Go enjoy yourselves. We have everything covered here." Alice told us.

We looked around to everyone. I gave my son a quick kiss on the cheek and then went with Jasper out to the house. I know what Alice must have been hinting to. Jasper must've had ideas of his own. I just followed him for a moment. Our house was located so deep in the forest that it took a few minutes to get there.

After I stopped, Jasper kept going ahead. I was planning something very fun. It would be a total surprise to Jasper. Who knew how long it'd be before he noticed I wasn't following him. I quickly started back tracking the way we came in. I stayed on the trail of my fresh scent. When I got close enough to see the house, I circled around some of the nearby trees like I was being followed. Then without touching anything, I jumped up into one of the trees.

I heard Jasper coming and decided that if I could be quiet enough and time it just right, I'd move through the trees with the wind back to our little house in the woods. It started raining then. That would help to wash my scent away. I thought as loudly and calmly as I could to Edward that if Jasper came looking for me there, then to send him back out to the house. That I'd be waiting for him there.

That's when a breeze started making its way through the trees. I started jumping around to different branches quietly and moved as the wind did. A few trees in I passed by Jasper. He didn't even notice me up in the trees. I watched him for a second and saw him walk at a human pace into the house.

That was my time to act. The rain was starting to come down a little harder and would mask my scent very well. I was able to quickly make my way through the trees and could see our house clearly. There was a tree that had a few big branches stretching out just over top of our front door. I crouched there waiting. I knew Jasper would take this defensively, but he wouldn't hurt me though.

After just a couple minutes of waiting, Jasper should up to the house. I smiled as he slowed down. Just before going in, he came to a complete stop at the front door. Jasper turned slowly, checking all his surroundings. He didn't look up and I got faint touches of the confusion that radiated off of him. This is when I dropped from the branch I was on and landed on the ground behind him.

He was startled and turned to attack. He held his hand against my throat and pressed me against the door to our house. I smiled at him holding me like this. I didn't think I could or even would enjoy it this much. But I did though. Jasper loosened his grip on me, but only enough to where it wasn't threatening.

He started pressing his whole body against me. Jasper kissed me passionately. He knew this was what I wanted now. I could feel him pressing himself up against me. It was going to be wonderful this evening. I was ready for whatever he wanted to throw at me.


	19. Chapter 19

After a wonderful evening that lasted all night with Jasper, we went back to the house. We talked to everyone and let them know we were able to talk with Jessalyn. We got things figured out and were able to finally have things settled. We were able to explain that we could help her enough to get her on her feet after the baby was born.

Six months later, the baby finally came. Jessalyn name her Alice Rose. She decided on these names because Alice and Rose both were two of her favorite people outside of me and Jasper. It was exciting to see her love the small infant so much.

After another few months, Jessalyn was finally in a stable situation and could handle herself. She had a job, a full time baby sitter to help with the baby while she was at work. Everything had fallen into place for Jessalyn. We even helped to find an apartment that would suit her needs until she was able to afford somewhere bigger to stay at.

The rest of us stayed happily where we were at for now. We didn't see a need to change anything right now. We still had a couple more years before anyone would really notice anything major. People still looked at this whole family as if we were a bunch of super models or something. It was just nice to know that we were still going to be this wonderful and happy family for an extremely long time.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He said back lazily.

"Do you want to go and visit our little sanctuary?" I asked him.

"You know it seems like we haven't visit there in such a long time. Let's go." He said.

I grabbed his hand and we ran there. It was just as beautiful today in this little spot as it had been the very first time Jasper had brought me here. I curled up to him and stayed close. He held me tightly to him. I felt at peace here. Jasper could tell.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me.

"I'm thinking how I feel at peace with you. How we have the rest of eternity to spend together. It's nice knowing that we will so many years together never getting old, never having to worry about anything but us and our family."

"It is nice to know that we have so long to spend with each other. It'll be fun to see what adventures are ahead of us."

At that moment I looked at Jasper. I smiled seeing him so happy. He shone there in the sun as if he were made out of painted crystal. I straddled him. I kissed him as the sun beat down on us with its heat.

"Forever?" I asked.

"Forever my love." Jasper told me.

He kissed me and it felt like it did the first time. This was now our beginning. Our forever started now without a single worry.


End file.
